


Seelenverkäufer

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, The 456, Zeitreise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Jack die Erde verlassen hat, stellt sich heraus, dass er das falsche Schiff gewählt hat. Wird er wirklich alles tun, um Iantos Tod zu rächen? Oder hat der Doctor Einfluss auf seine Handlungen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Frachter

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story spielt zwischen 'Children of Earh' (Torchwood) und 'End of time' (Dr. Who).
> 
> Vielen Danke an Holger, T'len und Birgitt für das Betalesen. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich garantiert nicht meine ganzen Fehler gefunden.

+

Fluchend beugte sich Jack Harkness nach vorn. Seine Fingerspitzen flogen über die Tastatur, aber er wusste, dass er nicht schnell genug war.  
Er hatte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis er sterben würde. Kalte Fusion war eine der sichersten Antriebstechniken – vorausgesetzt die dazugehörigen Kühlsysteme wurden gewartet, was bei diesem Frachtschiff seit mindestens fünfundzwanzig Jahren sträflich vernachlässigt worden war.  
Diese Sparmaßnahme des Besitzers hatte der Mannschaft das Leben gekostet; auch Jack hatte es erwischt.  
Wieso hatte er in seinem Bestreben, die Erde zu verlassen, den erstbesten rostigen Frachter genommen, statt zu warten, bis ein anständiges Schiff kam?  
Obwohl er gesehen hatte, dass der Frachter in einem schlechten Zustand war, war er an Bord geblieben. Zu seiner Entschuldigung konnte er sagen, dass man ihm verheimlicht hatte, wie heruntergekommen das Schiff tatsächlich war. Als Anhalter hatte man ihn in einem Frachtraum untergebracht und ihn den Boden schrubben lassen. Insgesamt gab es fünf Frachträume und er sollte sie alle reinigen, bevor er seine Passage abgearbeitet hatte. Die Frachtcontainer, die von den Abmessungen fast identisch mit den irdischen 40 Fuß Containern waren, und teilweise raumtauglich waren, standen eng zusammen. Jack hatte besonders viel Mühe, die Ecken, die wahrscheinlich auch seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht gereinigt worden waren, sauber zu machen. Dort hatte er zunächst nicht mitbekommen, dass es zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen war.  
Erst als die Alarmsirene ertönte, wurde Jack klar, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte, aber niemand gab ihm Auskunft. Die Besatzung war vor Angst paralysiert. Die Männer wussten im Gegensatz zu Jack, dass Kühlflüssigkeit ausgetreten war, die hochgiftig und ätzend war. In Verbindung mit Kohlendioxid wurde aus der giftigen Flüssigkeit ein ätzendes Gas, das zu schwersten Verätzungen führte. Bei der Konzentration, die ausgetreten war, war es eine tödliche Mischung.  
Als ein Besatzungsmitglied mit Verätzungen am ganzen Körper vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach und starb, hatte Jack sich zusammenreimen können, was passiert war. Aber da war es zu spät, und er selbst starb, bevor er etwas erreichen konnte.  
Jack hatte nach seinem Erwachen versucht, zur Brücke zu gelangen und den Schaden einzudämmen, aber er war bereits drei Mal gestorben, ohne dass er das Leck eindämmen oder etwas reparieren konnte.  
„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“ Er war schon oft gestorben und hatte gedacht, das Schlimmste wäre, zweitausend Jahre begraben zu sein, doch an ätzenden Gasen zu sterben war ein noch grauenvollerer Tod. Zudem befürchtete er, dass das Schiff auseinander brach und er danach im All erwachen würde, um sofort zu sterben. Es würde immer wieder passieren, bis jemand seinen Körper fand. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sein Körper einige Millionen Jahre im All schweben würde.  
Eine Vorstellung, auf die Jack gut verzichten konnte. Aber er war Realist und hatte nur wenige Hoffnungen, dies zu verhindern.  
Er fühlte, dass er wieder zu viel der ätzenden Gase eingeatmet hatte, und hustete blutigen Schaum.  
Nur noch wenige Zeilen und er hatte das neue Sicherheitsprogramm fertig geschrieben, das hoffentlich das Leck mit einem Energieschirm einhüllen und weiteres Austreten der Kühlflüssigkeit verhindern würde. So lange musste sein Körper durchhalten.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an, er lehnte sich gegen die Konsole, um nicht zusammen zu brechen.  
  
Dann war er fertig. Bevor Jack die Programmierung bestätigte, scrollte er durch den Code. Seine Sehfähigkeit war eingeschränkt, weil die Hornhaut bereits verätzt war. Die Zeichen verschwammen. Keine Chance, einen Fehler zu finden.  
Er aktivierte die Programmierung und hielt den Atem an.  
Nichts tat sich. Die Alarmsirene heulte unvermindert weiter, das Licht flackerte und der Gestank von Krankheit und Tod verpestete weiter die Luft.  
„Warum zum Teufel funktionierst du nicht?“ Wütend schlug Jack gegen den Bildschirm, doch es geschah kein Wunder. Im Gegenteil, durch die hektische Bewegung verlor er das Gleichgewicht, fiel hin und schrie auf, als er versuchte, sich mit den Händen abzustützen. Die Haut war von dem Gas teilweise aufgelöst worden und der Kontakt mit dem Boden verursachte rasende Schmerzen.  
Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, doch ein Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und er spuckte Blut.  
Hilflos daliegend wartete Jack auf den Tod, der ihn hoffentlich bald erlösen würde.  
Er konnte noch nicht einmal feststellen, ob es ihm gelungen war, das Leck einzudämmen – er konnte nur noch Schatten erkennen.  
Jack schloss die Augen und dachte an einen besonders schönen Moment in seinem Leben. Es war ein Frühlingsmorgen in Cardiff, den er mit Ianto verbracht hatte. Sie hatten auf einer Wiese eine Decke ausgebreitet und den Vormittag damit verbracht, zu lachen und sich zu lieben.  
Lächelnd starb er.  
  
Hustend erwachte Jack zum Leben.  
Rauchschwaden hingen über seinem Kopf und hatten den Hustenreiz verursacht. Es brannte in der Lunge, aber anders als das Gas. Mühsam stand er auf und blickte auf die Anzeige. Das Leck war geschlossen. Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme pumpten frische Luft in die Gänge, aber es war immer noch genügend Kühlmittel beigemengt, dass es über kurz oder lang seine Lunge zerstören würde.  
Als erstes musste er den Brand löschen, bevor dieser den gesamten Sauerstoff verbrauchte.  
Jack tippte einige Befehle in das System, aber bevor es ihm anzeigen konnte, wo das Feuer ausgebrochen war, brach die Stromversorgung zusammen.  
Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und die Lampen auf der Brücke erloschen.  
„Verdammt!“ Jack trat gegen die Konsole. Es brachte natürlich nichts, aber nach diesem Ausbruch fühlte er sich besser.  
Was tun? An Bord bleiben und zu hoffen, dass ihn jemand rettete, würde nichts an seiner Situation ändern. Wer sollte auch zur Rettung herbeieilen?  
Vorsichtig ging Jack los. Er musste sich auf seinen Tastsinn verlassen, um nicht gegen die Konsolen zu stoßen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war nur auf der Brücke der Strom ausgefallen, und in den Quartieren funktionierten noch die Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Da die Schwerkraft noch da war, musste es irgendwo eine funktionierende Energiequelle geben.  
Als er über die Leiche eines Besatzungsmitgliedes stolperte, bückte er sich und tastete sie ab. Am Gürtel wurde er fündig. Eine Taschenlampe. Sie funktionierte noch, und er sah sich den Leichnam genauer an, fand aber sonst nichts Verwertbares. Schwer atmend verließ er die Brücke.  
  
Es war einfach, zu den Quartieren zu kommen - trotz des Brandes hatten sich die Sicherheitsschotts nicht geschlossen - und er konnte sich frei im Schiff bewegen. Um das Ausbreiten des Feuers zu verhindern, schloss Jack die Schotts manuell hinter sich.  
Jack hatte Glück, im Bereich der Mannschaftsquartiere gab es eine Notstromversorgung, und nachdem er die Tür zur Suite des Kapitäns geknackt hatte, fand er auch ein Terminal, das ihm den Zustand des Schiffes anzeigte.  
Als er auf dem Bildschirm die Schadensmeldungen sah, schüttelte er verzweifelt den Kopf. Das Feuer hatte sich schon über mehrere Sektionen ausgebreitet und das gesamte Schiff war instabil. Der Maschinenraum war ein Flammenmeer – wahrscheinlich hatte sich das Kühlmittel durch das Metall gefressen und die Brände verursacht. Dass es überhaupt noch Energie gab, war fast schon ein Wunder.  
Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Weg, das Schiff zu verlassen. Er fand keinen. Dass es noch nicht einmal Rettungskapseln gab, verwunderte Jack nicht – sie hätten ja Geld gekostet.  
Nach langem Überlegen entschied er sich, sich in den Frachtraum zurückzuziehen, alle Luken zu verriegeln und zu hoffen, dass die Wände stabil genug waren und standhielten, wenn das Schiff nach und nach auseinander brach.  
Selbst wenn das klappte, würden die Notstromaggregate des Frachtraumes innerhalb weniger Tage versagen und die lebenserhaltenden Systeme würden ausfallen.   
Dort bestand aber die Hoffnung, dass irgendwann Lumpensammler versuchen würden, die Ladung zu bergen und ihn dabei retten würden.  
Resigniert machte Jack sich auf den Weg. Es war einer der Momente, wo der Fluch, unsterblich zu sein, besonders auf ihm lastete. Er wollte nicht wieder und wieder sterben.   
  
Auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum starb Jack ein weiteres Mal – die Lunge war so verätzt, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
Jack schaffte es, den Frachtraum zu betreten, ohne zuviel von dem Gas in ihn hineinzulassen, alle Luken zu verriegeln und einen halbwegs bequemen Platz in einem luftdichten Container, der mit Lebensmitteln beladen war, zu finden, bevor er an den Geräuschen hörte, dass das Schiff wirklich auseinander brach. Das Ächzen der Verstrebungen hallte laut durch den Container. Dann fiel die Schwerkraft aus und Jack schwebte.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit wurde es still. Totenstill.  
  
Jack wagte nicht, die Containertür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, ob es den Frachtraum noch gab. Hier hatte er noch Luft, es war warm und genug zu essen, so dass er die nächsten Tage überleben konnte.  
  
Die Zeit verging langsam. Jack bekam immer weniger Luft und begriff, dass er zu viel von dem Gas eingeatmet hatte, bevor er es in den Container geschafft hatte. Es war ein langsamer und qualvoller Tod. Jack atmete immer schneller, aber es reichte nicht aus. Dann musste er husten und Bluttropfen flog durch den Raum. Beim nächsten Atemzug atmete er einen Teil der Flüssigkeit wieder ein - ohne Schwerkraft sank sie nicht zu Boden.  
Er versuchte, sich an die schönen Dinge des Lebens zu erinnern. An Ianto und die vielen anderen Männer und Frauen, die er geliebt hatte. Aber er schaffte es nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder sah er Ianto in seinen Armen sterben. Dieser sinnlose Tod schmerzte Jack mehr als alles andere. Dann sah er den Jungen, den der 456 aufgepfropft mit sich trug. Durch seine Schuld war das Kind zu diesem Schicksal verdammt. Gefangen in diesem Container konnte er nichts unternehmen, um ihn zu retten.  
Steven, der gestorben war, weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und ein Kind geopfert werden musste, um Millionen andere zu retten.  
Es gab keine Möglichkeiten, diesen Bildern zu entfliehen.  
  
Jack spürte, wie er immer schwächer wurde – bis der Tod ihn erlöste.  
  
***  
  
Er wachte auf, als die Tardis eintraf. Es war weniger das typische Geräusch der Box, an der Jack sie erkannte, sondern das Gefühl, das sie in ihm weckte. Es war eine Welle, die sich von seiner Brust aus über den ganzen Körper ausdehnte und ihn pulsieren ließ.  
Im nächsten Moment setzte die Schwerkraft ein und er fiel hart zu Boden.  
Alles war wieder still. Jack fragte sich schon, ob er nicht einer Halluzination erlag, als die Containertür geöffnet wurde. Es war zu dunkel, um eine Gestalt zu erkennen, aber Jack war sich sicher, dass der Doctor vor ihm stand.  
Diese Ausstrahlung von Alter und Macht hatte sonst niemand.  
Er war versucht, aufzustehen und den Doctor zu schlagen. Warum kam er erst jetzt? Warum hatte er es nicht geschafft, Ianto zu retten? Warum hatte er ihn dazu verdammt, unsterblich zu werden?  
„Irgendjemand hier?“ Die Stimme hörte sich anders an, als Jack sie in Erinnerung hatte, dann erkannte er, woran es lag. Dort stand ‚sein’ Doctor. Der Doctor, den er im London des Zweiten Weltkrieges kennen gelernt und den er zusammen mit Rose begleitet hatte.  
Jack verhielt sich still. Dennoch betrat der Doctor den Container und beugte sich über den Captain. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie noch leben und die Tardis beschlossen hat, einen Abstecher hierhin zu machen. Die ätzenden Gase des Kühlmittels haben alle anderen umgebracht.“  
Jack beherrschte sich. Den Mann zu schlagen, der versuchte ihn zu retten, war keine gute Idee.  
„Kommen Sie, wir müssen hier weg, bevor auch noch der Laderaum auseinander bricht.“  
Der Doctor half ihm hoch und mit sanfter Gewalt zerrte er Jack hinaus.  
Draußen schloss der Captain geblendet die Augen. Es war nicht hell, allein von der Tardis ging ein diffuses Licht aus, aber nach den vielen Stunden in der Dunkelheit waren seine Augen empfindlich.  
Er sah sich um. Außer durcheinander gewürfelten Containern gab es nichts zu sehen; nichts ließ erkennen, dass es der Rest eines großen Schiffes war. An einer Wand stand die Tardis.  
„Nicht stehen bleiben. Je länger Sie hier sind, umso mehr Gas dringt in Ihre Lunge und das möchten Sie nicht erleben.“  
„Wo ist Rose?“ Jacks Stimme klang anders. Heiser, weil immer noch Ruß und Blut in der Lunge waren. Prompt musste er husten. Es war keine gute Idee zu reden, aber er wollte sicher gehen, dass Rose in der Sicherheit der Tardis war und nicht auf dem Frachter lebensgefährliche Abenteuer erlebte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sie sind der einzige Überlebende. Alle anderen sind tot.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog der Doctor Jack hinter sich her, öffnete die Tür der Tardis und schob ihn hinein. Knallend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Jack stützte sich schwer auf den Timelord, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.  
Erst dann begriff er die Worte des Doctors. Jack riss sich los, stolperte zurück, bis er an der Tür Halt fand und sah den Timelord an.  
Es war sein Doctor. Aber er war jünger als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen.  
Jetzt hob er beruhigend seine Hände. „Ich weiß, dass es ein Schock für Sie ist, aber egal was Sie sagen, ich werde Sie nicht hinaus lassen. Rose“, ein fragender Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, als ob er nicht sicher war, den Namen richtig verstanden zu haben. „Rose ist tot. Genau wie alle anderen Besatzungsmitglieder. Und Sie haben nur ganz knapp überlebt. Ein paar Stunden später und Sie hätten keinen Sauerstoff mehr gehabt. Sie haben einiges mitgemacht, Mr... “ Der Doctor zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness“, antwortete Jack. Was brachte es, wenn er den Doctor anlog? Das würde sich nur irgendwann in der Zukunft rächen.  
„Können Sie allein gehen, Captain? Ich helfe Ihnen gern.“  
Jack hasste es, dass der Doctor ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelte. Das hatte er sonst nie getan.  
Er richtete sich auf und stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging auf den Doctor zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Wie es scheint, brauche ich keine Hilfe. Aber eine Dusche wäre nicht schlecht!“  
Er ignorierte den irritierten Blick des Timelords. Der würde sich noch viel mehr wundern, wenn er merkte, wen er an Bord genommen hatte.  
Kopfschüttelnd führte der Doctor Jack ins Innere der Tardis. Jack hörte ihn etwas murmeln, was sich verdächtig nach ‚typisch Mensch, absolut dickschädelig’ anhörte. Er beschloss, es nicht zu kommentieren.  
Im Bad ließ er Jack alleine.  
Aufatmend setzte er sich auf die Toilette. Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass der Docter ihn gefunden hatte, bevor er den Sauerstoff im Container verbraucht hatte.  
Jack spürte, dass die Tardis sich bewegte, nicht in der Zeit, aber im Raum. Der Doctor verließ diesen unglückseligen Ort.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Dem Doctor erzählen, dass er ihn und die Tardis kannte, oder abwarten, wie sich die Situation entwickelte? Der Timelord war allein unterwegs und wahrscheinlich sehr einsam. Solange Jack ausstieg, bevor der Doctor Rose traf, war alles in Ordnung und er würde kein Zeitparadoxon verursachen. Und selbst wenn... Jack lachte bitter. Er hatte zu viel erlebt, zu viel gesehen und zu viel verloren, da war der Gedanke, dafür zu sorgen, dass er niemals unsterblich würde, sehr reizvoll. Aber erst musste er die Kinder aus den Händen der 456 retten. Danach würde er weiter sehen..  
Die Versuchung, den Doctor zu bitten, auf die Erde zurück zu kehren und im Jahr 1965 zu verhindern, dass die 456 die Kinder mitnahmen, war groß. Es hätte alles geändert und Ianto und Steven würden noch leben. Aber Jack erinnerte sich zu gut an das, was man ihm als Zeitagent wieder und wieder eingetrichtert hatte. ‚Versuche niemals, deine eigene Vergangenheit zu ändern. Es wird zu einem Paradoxum führen, das alles zerstört.  
Außerdem wusste er, was passiert war, als Rose ihre eigene Zeitlinie ändern wollte, indem sie ihrem Vater das Leben rettete. Sie hatte es ihm in einem der wenigen ruhigen Moment erzählt. Sie hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle, dass durch diese Tat die Reaper auf die Erde gekommen waren und sie nur gestoppt wurden, weil ihr Vater sich geopfert hatte und in ihren Armen starb.  
  
So sehr er es sich wünschte, er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Auch der Doctor war dazu nicht in der Lage, ohne ein Paradoxum zu verursachen.  
  
Nach einigem Grübeln entschloss sich Jack, den Doctor zu informieren, dass er ihn aus einer anderen Zeitlinie kannte. Es würde den Timelord neugierig machen. Wenn Jack zudem den Eindruck erweckte, ein sorgloser Zeitagent des 51. Jahrhunderts zu sein, würde er bestimmt auf der Tardis bleiben dürfen. Dass er Iantos Tod rächen wollte, brauchte der Doctor nicht zu erfahren. Dies würde er erst herausfinden, wenn es zu spät war.  
Jack verbarg den Kopf in seinen Händen und atmete tief ein. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum der Doctor bei ihrem ersten Treffen behauptete, dass man Jack Harkness nicht trauen könnte. Dazu passte auch der Blick, den der Timelord ihm zugeworfen hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Auf einmal machte sein Verhalten Sinn.  
Jack blickte hoch und sah in den Spiegel. Sein Ausdruck passte nicht zu dem eines Zeitagenten. Zu grimmig, zu sorgenvoll. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Schon besser, aber er war noch zu dreckig.  
Er zog sich aus und ging unter der Vorrichtung, die einer Dusche sehr ähnelte, aber den Körper ganz anders säuberte. Effektiv wurde das getrocknete Blut, der Ruß und alles andere von seiner Haut entfernt, und er fühlte sich direkt viel besser.  
Er verließ die Dusche und blickte mit Abscheu auf das, was von seiner Kleidung übrig geblieben war. Selbst sein Mantel war verätzt worden und bestand nur noch aus Löchern.  
Hastig griff er zu dem Vortex Manipulator. Das schützende Leder war angegriffen, aber das Gerät war in Ordnung. Er prüfte die Anzeigen. Wer auch immer das Gerät aus dem zerstörten Hub geborgen hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er konnte nicht nur von einem Ort zum anderen teleportieren, nein, auch Zeitreisen waren in begrenzten Umfang möglich. Wenn man viel Zeit, viel Ruhe und einen Computer zum Prüfen der Berechnungen hatte, dann konnte man auf einem Planeten landen. Wenn man um sein Leben kämpfte und schlampig arbeitete, dann würde man neben dem angesteuerten Planet im luftleeren Raum landen.  
Der Captain gürtete den Vortex Manipulator ums Handgelenk, nahm sich ein Handtuch und schlang es lose um seine Hüften, dann packte er mit spitzen Fingern den Rest seiner Kleidung und warf sie in einen Behälter, in dem die Tardis für die Dekontaminierung sorgen würde. Zeit, dem Doctor zu zeigen, dass er ein Mann des 51. Jahrhunderts war. Erneut blickte er in den Spiegel und lächelt. Es klappte schon viel besser: Showtime!  
  
Als er die Brücke der Tardis erreichte, blickte der Doctor hoch und lächelte ihn an. Aufreizend grinste Jack zurück.  
„Doctor, haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich aus der Kleiderkammer bediene?“  
Jack grinste spitzbübisch, als er das überraschte Gesicht des Timelords sah.  
„Woher wissen Sie...“, setzte der Timelord an, fand aber keine Worte, um den Satz zu beenden.  
Ihn sprachlos zu erleben, war fast unbezahlbar.  
„Ich weiß Bescheid, danke.“  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, drehte Jack sich um. Er hatte den Hüftschwung noch drauf und schaffte es, dass das Handtuch ein Stückchen rutschte, ohne ganz zu Boden zu fallen.  
  
Er blickte sich nicht um, wo der Doctor ihm wahrscheinlich hinterher starrte, sondern schlenderte zur Kleiderkammer.  
Da er sich dort auskannte, wurde er schnell fündig. Jack nahm die Sachen, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte und die seinem Geschmack entsprachen. Einen Militärmantel gab es leider nicht, dafür aber eine lange Wachsjacke. aber besser als die anderen Alternativen.  
Er ließ sich Zeit, denn er wusste, dass der Doctor vor Neugierde fast platzte.  
  
Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kehrte Jack auf die Brücke zurück.  
Dort wurde er vom Doctor erwartet. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn sehr ernst an.  
Jack lächelte.  
„Verraten Sie mir, woher Sie mich kennen.“ Für den Doctor war das ein sehr ruppiger Umgangston.  
„Das ist schwierig.“ Jack kratzte sich im Nacken. „Ich bin ein Zeitagent aus dem 51. Jahrhundert und wir werden uns in Ihrer Zukunft in der Vergangenheit der Erde treffen. Und wenn ich Ihnen mehr erzähle, besteht die Gefahr, ein Zeitparadoxon zu erzeugen.“  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, dann wurde die Miene des Doctors wieder ernst. „Dass Sie aus dem 51. Jahrhundert kommen, glaube ich Ihnen sofort. Aber wie sind Sie auf den Seelenverkäufer geraten? Da habt Ihr Agenten doch ganz andere Schiffe.“  
„Das war nicht ganz freiwillig“, gab Jack zu. „Mein Schiff ist leider kaputt gegangen. Und der Rest...“ Ein entschuldigendes Achselzucken, ein schmelzendes Lächeln und der Doctor nahm den Faden auf.  
„Muss verschwiegen werden, um ein Zeitparadoxon zu verhindern.“ Der Doctor seufzte. „Wo wollen Sie hin? Kann ich Sie irgendwo absetzen?“  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach den 456.“ Soweit konnte er die Wahrheit erzählen. „Das ist eine Rasse, von der ich nur weiß, dass sie ein Gemisch aus 25% Nitrosyl Chloride, 22% Hydrogen Chloride, 20% Nitrogen, 12% Fluorine, 9% Hydrogen Cyanide und noch einige andere für uns giftige Zusatzstoffe atmen. Sie sind etwa drei Meter hoch, scheinen drei Köpfe zu haben und sind technisch weit entwickelt.“  
„Sehr exotisch, selbst für einen Zeitagenten. Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie es nicht mit etwas Gewöhnlichem versuchen wollen, einem Menschen zum Beispiel?“  
Der zuckende Mundwinkel verriet, dass der Doctor sich köstlich amüsierte. Jack schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er hatte diesen Spruch wirklich verdient.  
„ Darum geht es mir zur Abwechslung mal nicht, Doctor. Ich mag es zwar exotisch, aber alles hat seine Grenzen.“ Er blickte den Doctor herausfordernd an und stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe eine Nuance roter war als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?  
„Und ich bevorzuge es, Freundschaften zu schließen. Sex ist da oft hinderlich“, konterte der Doctor.  
Jack hörte die Herausforderung in der Stimme. Meinte er das wirklich ernst?   
„Aber warum sind Sie auf der Suche nach dieser Rasse? Oder riskieren Sie ein Zeitparadoxon, wenn Sie es mir erzählen?“ Der Timelord ließ nicht locker.  
„Die 456 haben elf irdische Kinder entführt und ich soll sie befreien.“ Jäh wurde Jack in die Realität zurück geschleudert. So verführerisch der Doctor auch war. Es kam ihm wie ein Verrat an Ianto vor, so hemmungslos mit ihm zu flirten.  
Der Timelord blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Seit wann wird für die Befreiung von elf Kindern ein Zeitagent eingesetzt? Ihr habt doch sonst besseres zu tun, als euch um solche Kleinigkeiten zu kümmern.“  
Jack atmete tief ein. Es war Zeit, einen Teil der Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. „Ich bin Schuld, dass sie in Gefangenschaft geraten sind, und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich sie gerettet oder erlöst habe.“  
Jack wich dem prüfenden Blick des Timelords nicht aus. Es war wichtig, dass er ihm glaubte. Nach kurzer Zeit nickte der Doctor. „Sie stellen sich Ihrer Verantwortung. Das gefällt mir.“ Er grinste breit, streckte die Hand aus und reichte sie Jack. „Willkommen an Bord der Tardis. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, helfe ich Ihnen, die 456 zu finden. Ich habe sowieso nichts Besseres vor.“  
Jack lächelte ihn an. Mit dem Doctor an seiner Seite hatte er gute Chancen, die 456 zu finden und Ianto zu rächen.   
„Danke, ich kann jede Hilfe brauchen.“  
„Gut.“ Der Doctor rieb sich die Hände. „Ich kenne da einen lauschigen, kleinen Planeten, auf dem es ein Handelszentrum für exotische Rassen mit den ungewöhnlichsten atmosphärischen Ansprüchen gibt. Bestimmt kann man uns dort verraten, wer diese ungewöhnliche Zusammenstellung benötigt. Nitrosyl Chloride“, der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nicht viele Rassen, die das atmen. Was halten Sie von meinem Plan?“  
„Ich war auf dem Weg zu so einem Handelszentrum, als der Frachter um mich herum auseinander brach. Er ist perfekt.“  
Der Doctor lächelte ihn strahlend an, dann ging er zu den Instrumenten und stellte den Kurs ein. „Es geht los!“   
Jack lehnte sich an einen Pfeiler und beobachtete den Doctor.  
Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und routiniert. Jack hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie auf dem Handelsplaneten eine Spur aufnehmen würden.  


 

 


	2. Tschalik

Eine leichte Erschütterung verriet Jack, dass die Tardis gelandet war. Er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern wartete, bis der Doctor auch soweit war.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Timelord die letzten Feinjustierungen vorgenommen hatte, hoch schaute und Jack anblickte. „Wir sind auf dem Nordkontinent von Tschalik gelandet. Kommen Sie, ich bin gespannt, ob sich in den letzten Jahren etwas verändert hat.“  
„Wie lange ist der letzte Besuch her?“  
„Für mich etwa 100 Jahre, aber auf Tschalik …“ Der Doctor blickte auf eine Anzeige. „Da sind fünf Jahre vergangen.“  
„Gibt es etwas, auf das ich besonders achten muss? Feinde, die Sie gemacht haben, oder Regierungen, die Sie verärgert haben?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, sagte der Doctor nach einem Moment des Überlegens. „Meistens sind die Menschen sehr dankbar, wenn ich ihnen geholfen habe. Und wenn ich doch ein Volk verärgert habe, dann werde ich so einen Planeten die nächsten 200 Jahre bestimmt nicht besuchen. Oder gibt es etwas aus meiner Zukunft, was ich wissen muss?“   
Er sah Jack fragend an.  
Der schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Doctor hatte noch nicht Königin Victoria getroffen, deswegen konnte er gar nicht wissen, was danach geschehen war.  
„Nein,“, erwiderte Jack. „Ich habe nur als Zeitagent schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, als ich einen Planeten aufsuchte, den ich fünf Jahre vorher besucht hatte, weil ich einen Politiker aus den Verkehr ziehen musste.“ sagte er schulterzuckend und hoffte, dass das Thema erledigt war.  
„Das hört sich tatsächlich nach keiner guten Idee an.“ Der Doctor akzeptierte Jacks Erklärung. „Ich war damals hier, um ein wenig zu entspannen. Die Hotels sind sehr luxuriös, das Essen ist fantastisch und die Naturparks sind wirklich einzigartig. Die Dinosaurier sind darauf abgerichtet, den Besuchern aus der Hand zu fressen. Aber dafür werden wir keine Zeit haben, wenn wir die Kinder befreien wollen. Kommen Sie!“  
Der Doctor ging zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt, blickte hinaus, dann riss er sie ganz auf und verließ die Tardis.  
Kopfschüttelnd folgte ihm Jack. Er hatte völlig vergessen, wie leichtsinnig der Doctor war. So begierig, ein neues Abenteuer zu erleben, dass er einfach das Schiff verließ. Wie immer hatte er nur seinen Sonic-Screwdriver dabei.   
Jack war auch unbewaffnet, aber er hatte vor, das in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu ändern.  
Als er die Tardis verließ, sah er, dass sie in einem recht großen Abstellraum gelandet waren. Die Blaue Box stand zwischen zwei Regalen mit Putzmitteln.  
Der Doctor stand schon an der nächsten Tür. Mit wenigen Schritten holte Jack ihn ein und sah, dass er seinen Sonic-Screwdriver dazu verwendete, dass Schloss zu knacken. Nach wenigen Sekunden war das erledigt, er steckte das Werkzeug weg und öffnete die Tür, so dass ein schmaler Lichtstreifen in die Abstellkammer fiel.  
Der Captain stellte sich hinter dem Doctor auf die Zehenspitzen, um etwas sehen zu können. Geblendet wandte er sich ab. Er blinzelte und wagte einen zweiten Versuch, aber die Farbintensität hatte nicht nachgelassen.  
Er blickte in einen Saal, der etwa so groß wie ein Fußballfeld und komplett leuchtend gelb, rot und weiß dekoriert war. Von den etwa zehn Meter hohen Decken hingen mit unzähligen Lampen bestückte Leuchter, die ein helles Licht auf die Menge darunter warfen.  
Die Leute waren nicht nur in schreiend bunter Kleidung gekleidet, nein, es flanierten sehr viele unterschiedliche Rassen durch den Saal. Einige Wesen trugen Schutzanzüge, um ihre eigene Luft atmen zu können.  
Der Doctor stieß die Tür auf und betrat den Saal. Jack folgte ihm und blickte sich weiter um.  
Es waren viele Tische aufgestellt, um die sich intelligenten Wesen drängten. Ein Blick genügte und Jack wusste, was gespielt wurde. „Hatten Sie nicht erwähnt, dass wir einen Handelsplaneten besuchen wollten? Das hier sieht etwas anders aus. Es erinnert mich an ein intergalaktisches Casino.“  
„Das ist es auch“, gab der Doctor zu. „Das große Geschäft wird aber nicht an den Spieltischen gemacht. Auf Tschalik wird mit allem gehandelt, was legal und illegal zu bekommen ist. Außerdem wird hier ein reger Informationsaustausch betrieben. Man muss nur genug Geld haben, dann ist alles käuflich.“  
„Wenn ich das hätte, wäre ich nicht per Anhalter gereist.“ Die irdischen Rohstoffe gab es auch auf vielen anderen Planeten, deswegen waren sie auf dem galaktischen Markt nicht viel wert. Jack hatte nach seinem überstürzten Aufbruch nur seine Arbeitskraft für den Flug zu einem anderen Planeten anbieten können. Und selbst wenn er irgendetwas besessen hätte, er hätte es wahrscheinlich auf dem Frachter zurück lassen müssen, als dieser auseinander gebrochen war.  
„Dafür habe ich etwas, was hier ein Vermögen wert ist.“ Der Doctor griff in seine Jackentasche und holte einen glitzernden Stein hervor. „Ein Kristall von Thari. Er hat keine besondere Eigenschaft, außer hübsch und selten zu sein. Deswegen ist es ein begehrtes Schmuckstück. In 100 Jahren wird man ihn industriell fertigen können und er wird preiswert. Hier und jetzt wird er uns allen erdenklichen Luxus ermöglichen.“ Er steckte den Stein weg.  
Jack nickte. „Und wo können wir ihn zu Geld machen?“  
„Das geht ganz einfach am Schalter im Eingangsbereich. Da es noch keine einheitliche intergalaktische Währung gibt, ist es ganz normal, Waren einzutauschen.“  
Das war nichts Neues für Jack. Lächelnd folgte er dem Doctor. Es war nicht einfach, ihn in der Menge nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, denn immer wieder blickte Jack zu den Tischen und versuchte zu erahnen, was gerade gespielt wurde.  
Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas, was alle Alarmsirenen in ihm weckte.  
„Doctor! Achtung!“, brüllte er. Der Timelord drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.  
Jack lief los, stieß zwei Aliens zur Seite, dann riss er den Doctor hinter einer der vielen Säulen zu Boden.  
Keine Sekunde später hörte er die Schüsse. Panik brach aus und jeder versuchte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nicht alle schafften es; einige blieben stöhnend oder gar reglos auf dem Boden liegen.  
Als die Schüsse verhallt waren und außer schmerzerfüllten Schreien in der näheren Umgebung nichts mehr zu hören war, hob Jack den Kopf. Am Nachbartisch - wo die Schießerei begonnen hatte – saß ein vogelähnliches Wesen, das seelenruhig alle Chips einsammelte, die dort lagen. Die Waffe lag in unmittelbarer Nähe gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch.  
Schon näherten sich Mitarbeiter des Casinos dem Tatort. In ihren grauen Uniformen wirkten sie blass gegenüber all den farbenfrohen Besuchern. Als erstes kümmerten sie sich um die Verletzten, die sie auf Tragen betteten und wegtrugen. Erst dann wagten sie sich an den Tisch mit dem Vogelwesen.  
Jack konnte die Unterhaltung nicht verstehen, aber die Auseinandersetzung endete damit, dass das Vogelwesen dem Personal einen Teil der Chips gab, aufstand und den Saal verließ.  
Fragend sah Jack den Doctor an. Der stand auf und lächelte entschuldigend. „Die Geschäfte laufen hier so gut, weil es weder Gesetze noch Polizei gibt. Der Stärkere gewinnt und wenn er dem Casino die entstandenen Schäden bezahlt, dann kann er Tschalik ungehindert verlassen. Vor fünf Jahren gab es allerdings noch keine öffentlichen Schießereien. Denn wer geht schon in ein Casino, wenn es so gefährlich ist?“  
Jack konnte die Logik, die dahinter steckte, verstehen. „Und die Opfer?“, fragte er nach.  
„Wer zahlen kann, wird medizinisch versorgt.“ Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer kein Geld mehr hat, muss schauen, wo er bleibt. Tschalik ist noch nie ein Planet für ehrbare Bürger gewesen und jeder, der hierher kommt, weiß, welches Risiko er eingeht.“  
„Dann war es damals nur ein Erholungsurlaub?“ Ironie tropfte aus Jacks Stimme und der Doctor grinste. „ Urlaub ohne Abenteuer ist doch Langeweile pur.“ Mehr sagte er aber nicht dazu.  
Inzwischen hatten die Angestellten aufgeräumt. Sie hatten nicht nur die Verletzten weggeschafft, sondern auch die Blutflecken vom Parkett gewischt und den Tisch neu dekoriert. Alles sah so aus wie noch vor wenigen Minuten, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass eine Schießerei stattgefunden hatte.  
Langsam füllte sich der Bereich wieder mit Touristen.  
Jack traute dem Frieden nicht und sah sich aufmerksam um. Er konnte aber nichts entdecken. Aber vielleicht hatte doch jemand gesehen, wie der Doctor ihm den Kristall gezeigt hatte, und wartete nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit?  
„Was haben Sie, Jack?“  
„Wie hoch ist die Gefahr, dass man uns überfällt? Sie haben den Stein eben ziemlich offen gezeigt.“  
„Aber keiner hat auf uns geachtet, weil sie zu sehr mit dem Glücksspiel beschäftigt sind. Außerdem glitzert es hier überall.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann ging er auf Jack ein. „Um so wenig Risiko wie möglich einzugehen, tausche ich ihn sofort ein. Wir bekommen dafür kein Bargeld, sondern eine Scheckkarte, die mit unseren Fingerabdrücken und dem Stimmmuster gesichert ist. Um zu spielen, müssten wir Chips eintauschen. Wenn wir davon zu viele haben, wird man versuchen, uns zu bestehlen, aber ansonsten sind wir ziemlich sicher. Kommen Sie.“  
Jack teilte seine Einstellung nicht. Aber da der Doctor sich zielstrebig seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.  
Einen Vorteil hatte der Vorfall mit dem Vogelwesen: Jetzt wusste er, nach welchen Spielregeln auf Tschalik gespielt wurde, und er konnte sich anpassen und mitspielen. Unbewaffnet würde er vorsichtig sein müssen, aber das Risiko musste er eingehen. Denn wo, wenn nicht hier, würde er erfahren, wer die 456 waren? Es war der perfekte Planet, um so exotische Drogen wie Kinder zu verkaufen.  
  
Der Schalter war ein Raum, den der Doctor und Jack nur nach einer Sicherheitsüberprüfung betreten konnten. Es war nicht groß. Jack sah einen Angestellten – menschlich und sehr wahrscheinlich männlich -, der hinter einem Sicherheitsschirm saß, eine Wache, nicht menschlich, aber dafür sehr muskulös und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, unzählige Kameras und einer Selbstschussanlage in der Decke über dem Sicherheitsschirm.  
Die Tschaliker mochten zwar das Leben ihrer Gäste nicht hoch achten, aber sie gingen auf Nummer sicher, was die Sicherheit ihrer Angestellten und ihrer Wertsachen betraf.  
Nachdem Jack genug gesehen hatte, lächelte er den Angestellten strahlend an. Er hatte es noch nie für einen Makel gehalten, mit seinem Charme mehr Geld rauszuschinden. Aber als er den Mann intensiver betrachtete, erstarrte er. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Ianto war verblüffend. Dieselbe kompakte Statur, das Gesicht und das zurückhaltende, freundliche Lächeln – der Mann hätte sein toter Geliebter sein können. Die Uniform erinnerte stark an die Anzüge, die Ianto immer getragen hatte. Wenn da nicht die Augen gewesen wären, die gar nicht zu dem Lächeln passten. Sie waren grün und strahlten eisige Kälte aus.  
Das brachte Jack zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Er war auf einem fremden Planeten und Ianto war tot.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Was möchten Sie umtauschen, Sir?“  
Die Stimme hatte gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Iantos. Es fehlte der walisische Akzent.  
Jack bemerkte den fragenden Blick des Angestellten.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Doctor den Kristall aus der Lederjacke geholt und hielt ihn dem Mann hin. Der zuckte mit keiner Wimper und deutete mit einer Hand auf den Tisch vor sich. „Legen Sie den Kristall bitte hier hin, Sir. Ich muss ihn untersuchen, um seinen Wert zu schätzen.“  
Der Doctor tat es. Als er die Hand zurückzog, dehnte sich der Sicherheitsschirm aus, bis dieser den Kristall einschloss.  
Der Mann nahm den Kristall und fuhr mit einem Gerät über die Oberfläche. Anschließend legte er ihn auf eine Waage.  
War seine Haltung bisher freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen, so war sie jetzt devot. „Das Hotel und Casino Hitschink fühlt sich sehr geehrt, dass Sie bei uns zu Gast sein möchten. Äußern Sie einen Wunsch und wir werden ihn erfüllen. Benötigen Sie zusätzliche Sicherheitskräfte, dann stellen wir Ihnen gerne loyales Personal zur Verfügung.“ Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.  
„Nein, danke“, lehnte der Doctor das Angebot ab. „Wir möchten nur den Kristall eintauschen. Bitte verteilen Sie den Betrag auf zwei Geldkarten. Eine für mich, eine für meinen Partner.“ Dabei berührte er Jack am Arm.  
Der Angestellte senkte demütig den Kopf, dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
Mit einem Nicken bedankte sich Jack bei dem Doctor für dieses großzügige Geschenk. Eine eigene Karte würde es ihm ermöglichen, Einkäufe zu tätigen, über die der Timelord nichts zu wissen brauchte. Jetzt benötigte er nur den passenden Augenblick, um sich abzusetzen. Aber dieser Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen.  
Geduldig ließ Jack zu, dass man seine Fingerabdrücke nahm und ein Stimmmuster aufzeichnete. Hier bestand keine Gefahr, dass man sie durch irgendwelche Sicherheitskontrollen schickte. Selbst wenn, eine intergalaktische Fahndungsakte würde es erst im 51. Jahrhundert geben.  
Als er die Scheckkarte nach wenigen Minuten einsteckte, grinste er den Doctor übermütig an. „Gehen wir als erstes einkaufen? Ich brauche unbedingt vernünftige Kleidung. Vorher können Sie mich zu nichts anderem überzeugen.“  
„Ihre Kleidung sieht für mich gut aus“, war die einzige Antwort des Doctors. Er lächelte noch einmal in die Runde, dann verließ er den Raum. Jack folgte ihm.  
Er wies den Timelord nicht darauf hin, dass weder seine speckige Lederjacke, noch die praktische und unauffällige Kleidung ihn als Modeexperten auswies.  
„Danke, aber ohne Unterwäsche laufe ich nicht gerne längere Strecken. Da reibt sich alles wund.“  
Der Doctor quittierte diesen Kommentar mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Gut, gehen wir einkaufen. Aber in der Tardis gab es Unterwäsche.“  
„Die zu Zeiten meiner Urgroßmutter nicht mehr modern war. Und alles ist, nur nicht bequem.“  
„Ihr Zeitagenten seid schrecklich eitel.“  
„Wir müssen unseren Ruf wahren.“  
„Sind wir nicht hier, um zu erfahren, wer die 456 sind und wohin sie die Kinder verschleppt haben? Haben wir überhaupt Zeit für solche Dinge?“  
Jack rechnete es dem Doctor hoch an, dass er bisher sehr wenige Fragen gestellt hatte – denn er hätte nur die wenigsten beantworten können. Aber hier war sein Einwand berechtigt, er brauchte mehr Informationen.  
„Nach der Zeitrechnung der Kinder sind über 40 Jahre vergangen. Leider habe ich erst jetzt die Möglichkeit, nach ihnen zu suchen“, gab Jack leise zu. „Es kommt also nicht auf zwei Stunden an. Hauptsache ist nur, dass wir sie finden und auf alles vorbereitet sind.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Die Frage musste ja kommen. Jack blieb stehen und sah sich um. Sie standen nur unter Beobachtung der Überwachungskameras, kein intelligentes Wesen war in Hörweite. Er spürte den prüfenden Blick des Timelords und wusste, dass er keine Ruhe geben würde. Aber nirgendwo war der richtige Ort, um über Ianto zu reden.  
„Jemand, der viel zu jung war, ist gestorben. Und danach hat es niemanden mehr gekümmert, was mit den Kindern passiert war. Ich musste einige Spuren verwischen, um überhaupt hierhin zu kommen.“ So stolz er war, nicht gelogen zu haben, so sehr erschreckte ihn seine eigene Stimme. Sie war hart und kalt. Jack hoffte, dass der Doctor die falschen Rückschlüsse ziehen würde – niemals würde er einen Rachefeldzug gutheißen.  
Der Doctor sah ihn forschend an. Jack lächelte entschuldigend. „Er hätte nicht sterben dürfen, es war purer Leichtsinn. Wichtig ist für mich, dass ich nicht aufgebe und die Kinder finden werde.“ Dann grinste er herausfordernd. „Wollen Sie sich vor dem Einkaufsbummel drücken?“, wechselte Jack bewusst das Thema. Er wollte nicht weiter über Iantos Tod reden und vorgeben zu müssen, dass ihm der Tod nicht nahe gegangen war.  
„Habe ich eine Chance, diesem Horror zu entkommen?“ Der Doctor sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, als Jack den Kopf schüttelte. Er gab aber nach. „Da Sie nichts mehr hatten, als ich Sie an Bord genommen hatte, kann ich verstehen, dass Sie neue Sachen habe wollen.“   
Mit einem Mitleid erregenden Seufzer drehte der Doctor sich um und ging quer durch die Eingangshalle.  
Jack folgte ihm und nutzte die Zeit, alle Bilder von Ianto aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Es lenkte ihn ab und war im Moment seine größte Schwäche. Etwas, was er sich auf der Jagd nach den 456 nicht leisten konnte.  
  
Der Doctor blieb vor einer großen Glastür stehen und ließ Jack den Vortritt. Als er das kunterbunte Einkaufsparadies betrat, begriff er, woher die Casinobesucher die farbenfrohe Kleidung hatten.  
Er starrte einen Moment auf die Auslagen, dann wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd an den Doctor. „Ich glaube, der aktuelle Modetrend ist nichts für mich.“ Dass der Timelord in lautes Glächter ausbrach, fand Jack gar nicht witzig. Er wollte anständige Kleidung tragen und sich nicht zum Affen machen.  
„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es etwas für Sie wäre. Tschalik hat seine ganz eigene Mode. Sie können sicher sein, dass die Unterwäsche im Angebot topaktuell ist“, neckte der Doctor.  
„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Eine Verkäuferin in einer attraktiven grauen Kombination näherte sich und bedachte Jack mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln.  
Jack grinste zurück. „Ich suche Kleidung – aber in dezenteren Farben und aus robusten Stoffen. Wo finde ich so etwas?“  
Sie betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Wenn Sie etwas suchen, das Ihrem aktuellen Stil entspricht, werden Sie in der dritten Etage eine große Auswahl haben. Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie begleite und bei der Auswahl berate?“  
Nur der fast schon panische Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors brachte Jack dazu, zustimmend zu nicken.  
  
Zwei Stunden später war Jack fertig. Er war nicht nur komplett neu eingekleidet, sondern verfügte jetzt wieder über zwei Energiewaffen und Ersatzmunition, die er mit Hilfe der Verkäuferin am Doctor vorbeigeschmuggelt hatte. Eine Waffe trug er im Schulterhalfter, die andere – viel kleinere – im Schuh.  
Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel der Umkleidekabine und war zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen. Selbst der Mantel war seinem alten sehr ähnlich.  
Er verließ die Kabine und präsentierte sich dem Doctor. Der Timelord saß mit vor seiner Brust verschränkten Armen und aufgesetzter Leidensmine in einem bequemen Sessel. Auf einem Beistelltisch stand ein Cocktail. Um ihn herum waren diverse Schachteln und Tüten aufgetürmt. Bei dem Anblick hatte Jack das Gefühl, reiche Beute gemacht zu haben.   
„Nett“, grummelte der Doctor, nachdem er Jack begutachtet hatte. „Sind Sie endlich fertig?“  
Der Captain lächelte ihn an. Mit Rose hätte der Einkaufsbummel noch viel mehr Spaß gemacht; der Timelord hatte einfach kein Verständnis für gewisse Grundbedürfnisse.  
„Ja, ich habe soweit alles.“  
Der Doctor sprang auf. „Dann können wir ja los. Glauben Sie aber nicht, dass ich auch nur eine einzige Tüte trage. Das ist Ihr Job.“  
Abwägend betrachtete Jack seine Einkäufe. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, so viel einzukaufen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er viele dieser Sachen zu anderen Zeiten in der Kleiderkammer der Tardis gefunden hatte – irgendwie mussten die ja ihren Weg dorthin gefunden haben und der Doctor hatte sie bestimmt nicht gekauft.  
„Ich habe gleich Feierabend und trage Ihnen dann gerne die Sachen auf Ihr Zimmer.“  
So nett die Verkäuferin auch war, Jack wollte nicht mit ihr im Bett landen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, etwas Stress abzubauen., Nachdem er auf dem Frachter mehrfach gestorben war, hatte er es dringend nötig. Aber damit würde er beim Doctor den Bogen überspannen. Jack kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es gewisse Exklusivitäten gab, solange er an Bord der Tardis war. Da war der Timelord konservativ eingestellt.  
„Dafür müsste er erstmal ein Zimmer haben“, rettete ihn der Doctor. „Er musste unbedingt einkaufen, bevor wir eingecheckt hatten. Sie können ihm die Sachen gerne zur Rezeption bringen, danach wird sich bestimmt jemand finden, der uns weiter hilft.“  
Sie machte einen Schmollmund und sah Jack herausfordernd an.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich eine Suite für uns anmieten, aber wenn Sie sämtliche Eroberungen mitbringen, sollten wir besser zwei Einzelzimmer nehmen. Sonst wird mir das zu viel.“ Jack hörte das Ultimatum, das hinter der Aussage steckte.  
„Ich bevorzuge auch die Suite.“ Jack lächelte die Frau entschuldigend an. Sie drehte sich um, musterte den Doctor mit einem abwertenden Blick und ging.  
Jack kratzte sich am Kopf. Jetzt musste er die Sachen wirklich selber tragen. Fragte sich nur wie.  
Der Doctor grinste ihn an und fischte sich das kleinste Paket aus dem Stapel. „Ich helfe Ihnen ein wenig. Aber mit dem Rest kommen Sie ja selber klar?“  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann folgte Jack dem Doctor - beladen wie ein Maulesel - zur Rezeption. Dort fanden sich dienstbare Geister, die ihm die Taschen abnahmen.  
  
Kurz darauf fand Jack sich in einer Suite mit allem erdenklichen Luxus wieder. Man hatte seine Einkäufe in seinem Schlafzimmer abgestellt und ein hübsches Zimmermädchen – auch in grauer Uniform - wollte gerade die Sachen einräumen, als er den Raum betrat. Um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, schickte er das Mädchen weg.  
Jack betrachtete wehmütig das Bett, das mehr an eine Spielwiese erinnerte. In den Schubladen fand er einige Spielsachen. Es war eine Verschwendung, hier allein zu schlafen.  
Er ging ins Badezimmer und fand dort eine kleine Badelandschaft, inklusive Whirlpool. Der Captain gab der Versuchung nach und probierte ihn aus. Die Düsen waren an faszinierenden Stellen angebracht.  
  
Er schreckte hoch, als er das vertraute Wimmern der Tardis hörte. Er stieg aus dem Pool, trocknete sich flüchtig ab, zog sich an und eilte in das Schlafzimmer des Doctors. Es war genauso luxuriös eingerichtet wie sein eigenes Zimmer. Einen wichtigen Unterschied gab es doch: im begehbaren Kleiderstand stand die blaue Box. Der Timelord hatte sich die Zeit genommen, die Tardis herzubringen.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“ Jack lehnte lässig an der Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Nein, aber da die Tardis da ist, möchte ich Ihnen vorschlagen, fast alle Einkäufe direkt hinein zu bringen. Für heute Abend benötigen Sie sehr elegante Sachen. Wir werden das Crishwa besuchen.“  
„Das was?“  
„Das Crishwa ist eine Mischung zwischen religiösem Fest, Naturereignis, Feuerwerk und einigen anderen Dingen“, erklärte der Doctor. „Es findet alle vier bis fünf Jahre statt, weil nur dann einige Sterne am richtigen Punkt am Himmel stehen. Es ist ein Fest der Tschaliker und Touristen sind nur dann willkommen, wenn sie genug Geld haben und sich im Hintergrund halten. Damals hatte ich das Fest um fünf Tage verpasst, deswegen freue ich mich sehr, dass wir es jetzt miterleben können.“ Der Doctor vibrierte geradezu.  
„Die Kleidung ist kein Problem. Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, was ich beachten muss, Bewegungen, die ich vermeiden muss?“  
Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist für die Touristen eine Tribüne aufgebaut, die wir nicht verlassen dürfen. Ansonsten gibt es keine Regeln.“  
„Das höre ich gerne, und was haben Sie mit den 456 geplant?“ Jack konnte verstehen, dass der Doctor dieses Fest miterleben wollte. Er selbst hatte ja auch einen ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel hinter sich. Trotzdem war es schwer für ihn, einfach abzuwarten.  
„Das wird ganz einfach. Wir setzen den Concierge darauf an. Nachdem er uns Plätze fürs Crishwa besorgt hat, werden wir ihn die nächsten Tage mit exotischen Wünschen beschäftigen, für die er ein exorbitantes Trinkgeld bekommt – vielleicht lassen wir ihn noch ein oder zwei andere Alienrassen, die wir kennen, suchen und dann setzen wir ihn auf die 456 an. Was halten Sie davon?“  
„Er ist ein fester Angestellter des Hotels?“, vergewisserte sich Jack.  
„Yep!“ Der Doctor strahlte.  
„Also die sicherste Möglichkeit an Informationen zu kommen. Ich habe keine bessere Idee“, stimmte Jack dem Plan zu.  
Der Doctor blickte auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. „In drei Stunden erwartet uns der Shuttlebus. Ich werde die Zeit nutzen und mich im Bad entspannen. Was werden Sie machen, nachdem Sie Ihre Einkäufe weggeräumt haben?“  
Jack sah das Glimmen in den Augen des Doctors und ging darauf ein.  
„Ich könnte Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten ...“  
Er setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nur eine Abfuhr ernten würde.  
„Ich will entspannen und keinen Leistungssport treiben, nein, danke.“  
Jack sah den Doctor vorwurfsvoll an. „Sex ist ein wunderbares Mittel zur Entspannung und für mich ist es noch nie Leistungssport gewesen.“  
Der Timelord seufzte. „Sie haben mich die letzten Stunden beim Einkaufen genug angestrengt. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe, um mich zu erholen.“  
„Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt.“ Jack grinste spitzbübisch. „Viel Spaß noch – die Badewanne hat interessante Massagefunktionen.“  
Er verließ das Schlafzimmer, als er den Doctor hinter sich lachen hörte.  
  
Als er mit seinen Einkäufen zurückkam, war der Timelord bereits im Badezimmer verschwunden. Jack betrat die Tardis, machte sich mit dem Einräumen nicht viel Arbeit. Er packte die Einkaufstüten einfach in einen Schrank. Dort hatte er die Kleidung auch zusammen mit Rose entdeckt. Nur den Mantel, den er irgendwann in der Zukunft tragen würde, hängte er ordentlich auf einen Bügel.  
  
Dann war er fertig und wusste nicht, was er mit der verbleibenden Zeit anfangen sollte. Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, zog seinen Mantel aus, versteckte die Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen und fand nach einigem Suchen die Hausbar. Die Begriffe auf den Etiketten sagten ihm gar nichts. Nach einigen Riechproben entschied er sich für ein Getränk, das ihn an Whiskey erinnerte. Er schüttete sich ein Glas ein und ging zur Fensterfront.  
Der Ausblick war fantastisch. Sie waren mindestens im zwanzigsten Stockwerk, wenn nicht noch höher, und er hatte einen Blick auf einen Urwald. Er sah, dass dort größtenteils Farnbäume wuchsen, und dann glaubte er, einen Dinosaurier gesehen zu haben. Es musste ein gigantisches Tier sein.  
Jack trank einen Schluck und dann sah er ihn. Einen Pterodactyls. Genau wie Myfanwy. Er schwebte über den Urwald und ließ sich vom Wind tragen. Er war wunderschön. Zuerst war er allein, doch nach kurzer Zeit glitt ein weiteres Tier in den Himmel und gemeinsam zogen sie ihre Kreise.  
Jack wünschte sich, dass Ianto das sehen könnte. Er würde diese Schönheit würdigen können. Aber Ianto war tot.  
Eine einzelne Träne rann Jacks Wange herab. Er beachtete sie nicht, sein Blick ging starr hinaus.  
Lange schwebten die Pterodactyl in der Luft. Ihre Eleganz tat Jack weh, aber er konnte nicht wegschauen.  
Ein Geräusch verriet ihm, dass der Doctor sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Er kam näher und blieb direkt neben Jack stehen, so dass sich ihre Schultern berührten.  
Nach einiger Zeit räusperte sich der Timelord. „Ist es Rose, die Sie vermissen?“  
Zuerst verstand Jack den Zusammenhang nicht, dann erinnerte er sich, dass er nach ihr gefragt hatte, als der Doctor ihn vom Frachtschiff gerettet hatte. Er nickte. „Nicht nur sie. Warum muss ich immer überleben, während die anderen um mich herum sterben?“  
Statt zu antworten, nahm der Doctor ihn einfach nur in den Arm. Es tat so gut, die Wärme des anderen Mannes zu spüren und dem doppelten Herzschlag zu lauschen. Der Doctor war die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben. Jack wusste, dass er ihn immer wieder sehen würde, egal, was passieren würde.  
Als der Captain schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, antwortete der Doctor: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es findet sich immer wieder ein Grund, warum das Leben lebenswert ist. Manchmal muss man länger suchen, aber man darf nie aufgeben.“  
Jack nickte nur und inhalierte den Duft des Timelords. Er war einzigartig und unvergesslich. Er genoss noch einen Moment die Nähe, dann löste er sich vom Doctor.  
„Danke.“  
„Keine Ursache. Wenn Sie möchten, dann bleiben wir hier.“  
Es war ein großzügiges Angebot, Jack wusste es zu schätzen. Genau deswegen lehnte er es auch ab. Er kannte den Doctor gut genug, um zu wissen, wie neugierig er auf das Fest war.  
„Nein, das möchte ich nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ablenkung ist immer gut. Dann denke ich nicht zu viel nach. Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch, um mich umzuziehen?“  
„Etwa eine halbe Stunde.“  
„Dann muss ich mich beeilen.“  
Jack zögerte einen Moment, er wollte nicht, dass der Doctor das Schulterhalfter sah. Als dieser keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen, zog der Captain eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mir macht es nichts aus, mich vor Ihnen nackt auszuziehen, aber dann müssen Sie auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
„Die will ich weder kennen, noch haben wir die Zeit dafür. Ich gehe ja schon.“ Abwehrend hob der Doctor seine Hände, dann verließ er den Raum.  
  
Schon die Fahrt zum Crishwa war ein Erlebnis. Das Hotel hatte ihnen einen offenen Gleiter samt Fahrer zur Verfügung gestellt. Jack, der Doctor und zwei weitere Gäste hatten genug Platz, als sie zum Fest gebracht wurden.  
Der Gleiter flog nur wenige Meter über den höchsten Bäumen des Urwalds und Jack konnte unter sich die Dinosaurier sehen.  
Nach einer Stunde erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Es war ein großer Platz, der trotzdem zu klein für all die Leute war, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Es mussten mehrere hunderttausend, wenn nicht sogar eine Million sein. Erstaunt stellte Jack fest, dass alle graue Kleidung trugen.  
Ganz anders sah es auf der Tribüne aus. Dort waren nur einige hundert Gäste versammelt und sie trugen bunte Sachen.  
Nachdem sie die Tribüne betreten hatten, schloss sich hinter ihnen ein Tor. Obwohl sie bei dem Fest anwesend waren, wurden sie effektiv ausgeschlossen.  
Fragend sah Jack den Doctor an. „Wussten Sie, dass man uns aussperrt?“  
„Ich weiß, dass wir die Tribüne nicht verlassen dürfen. Dass die Tschaliker auf Nummer sicher gehen, wusste ich nicht. Aber wenn man bedenkt, was für einen Ruf die meisten Gäste haben, ist es verständlich.“  
Ohne sich weiter um das Tor zu kümmern, stromerte der Doctor durch die Anlage. Jack folgte ihm. Viel zu sehen gab es nicht. Toiletten, Automaten für viel zu teure Häppchen und Getränke, und sechs Etagen unter dem freien Himmel, von denen man das Crishwa beobachten konnte.  
Dabei wussten sie noch nicht einmal, wo es stattfinden sollte. Jack bezweifelte, dass es eine Hippieparty wie in Woodstock werden würde. Dafür war die Atmosphäre zu angespannt.  
Ganz oben auf der Tribüne sah sich Jack noch einmal um und ganz weit weg, da wo er nur noch eine graue Menge erkennen konnte, schien es eine Bühne zu geben, aber er konnte es nicht erkennen.  
„Doctor, haben Sie ein Fernglas?“, wandte er sich an seinen Begleiter.  
„Nein, bei dem Geld, was ich für die Tickets gezahlt habe, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass man uns so weit weg abschiebt. Was haben Sie gesehen?“  
Jack deutete auf die Erhebung. „Ist das eine Bühne? Bilde ich mir nur ein, dass da ein Glaskasten steht?“  
Der Doctor kniff die Augen zusammen, und sein Blick folgte dem Arm, doch dann zuckte er entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was wir dort sehen. Lassen Sie uns doch abwarten, was passiert. Es ist ein friedliches Fest. Sonst wären nicht so viele Leute hier und die Touristen würden kaum Unsummen dafür zahlen.“  
„Wenn Sie das sagen, Doctor.“  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrachtete Jack die Menge. Im Gegensatz zum Doctor hatte er den Eindruck, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte.  
  
Jack beobachtete eine ganze Weile die Tschaliker, die in der Nähe der Tribüne standen. Es waren alle Altersklassen vertreten, selbst Mütter mit Säuglingen auf dem Arm waren da.  
Als der Doctor ihm etwas zu essen brachte, nahm er es dankend an.  
„Wann soll das Crishwa anfangen?“  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung“, gab der Doctor zu.  
„Wissen Sie irgendetwas über das Fest?“  
„Nein, die Tschaliker reden mit Fremden nicht gerne darüber und diejenigen, die dabei waren, haben auch nur viel zu vage darüber berichtet. Deswegen sind wir ja hier“, erläuterte er mit einem Grinsen.  
Das war wieder typisch. Jack befürchtete, dass sie mitten in ein weiteres Abenteuer hineingeschliddert waren – wenn er nicht so dringend die 456 finden wollte, würde er es sogar genießen. Aber unter diesen Umständen wollte er das Fest nur hinter sich bringen und hoffte, dass es wirklich nur eine Feier war.  
Die Sonne berührte fast den Horizont, als die Menge verstummte. Statt aber in Richtung des Sonnenuntergangs zu blicken, sahen sie dorthin, wo Jack die Bühne vermutete.  
Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass in dem Moment, in dem die Sonne unterging, alle Tschaliker anfangen würden zu singen. Aber sie taten es. Es war ein gigantischer Chor, der Jack ein wenig an den Gefangenenchor von Nabucco erinnerte. Nur war der Gesang der Tschaliker viel gewaltiger. Er verstand nicht, was sie sangen, aber er vermutete, dass es ein Lobgesang an ihre Götter war.  
Jack blickte zum Doctor. Er stand neben ihm an der Brüstung, dabei wippte er im Rhythmus des Gesangs auf und ab. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Jack sah wieder auf die Menge unter sich, als sich der Gesang veränderte. Er wurde weniger melodisch, dafür drängender und fordernder. Auf einmal verstand Jack, was sie sangen. Es waren immer dieselben Worte: „Wir werden kommen, wir werden kommen, wir werden kommen.“  
Zuerst glaubte er, dass seine Ohren ihm einen Streich spielten und dass er ganz langsam und allmählich verrückt wurde. Deswegen fragte er den Doctor: „Was singen sie?“  
„Inzwischen nur noch einen Satz. ’Wir werden kommen.’ Ich frage mich, was das bedeutet.“  
Jack konnte es nicht glauben, er wollte es nicht glauben. Aber es war wahr. Sein Alptraum war Realität geworden. Er konnte nicht hierbleiben, wollte nicht auf einer gottverdammten Tribüne stehen bleiben und sehen, wie die 456 ankamen und die Kinder mitnahmen.  
Er wich zurück, ließ zu, dass ein anderer seinen Platz an der Brüstung einnahm. Er ging zum Ausgang, und die Tür war immer noch verschlossen. Niemand hatte die Möglichkeit, die Tribüne zu betreten oder zu verlassen.  
„Wir werden kommen, wir werden kommen, wir werden kommen.“ Der Chor wurde lauter und intensiver. Die Menge steigerte sich in den Gesang hinein.  
Jack musste weg. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dies mitzuerleben. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zückte er seine Schulterwaffe und schoss auf das Schloss. Einmal, zweimal ... Er leerte das ganze Magazin, aber die Verriegelung blieb zu.  
„Jack, hören Sie auf. Was ist los mit Ihnen?“  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er schüttelte sie ab, wirbelte herum und sah in die besorgte Miene des Doctors.  
Jack stieß ihn zur Seite und rannte zur untersten Etage der Tribüne. Dort sah man nicht viel. Deswegen war er allein auf der Ebene. Er beugte sich über die Brüstung. Er war etwa 15 Meter von den Menschen unter ihm entfernt. Es war zu hoch, um einfach hinunter zu springen, und zu niedrig, um beim Sturz zu sterben. Und in der obersten Etage standen die Touristen an der Brüstung um das Crishwa zu beobachten.  
„Wir werden kommen, wir werden kommen ...“  
Es dröhnte in seinem Kopf.  
„Was ist los?“ Der Doctor musste brüllen, um den Gesang der Menge zu übertönen.  
Bevor Jack einen Entschluss fasste, fühlte er, wie kräftige Arme ihn umschlangen und festhielten. Er versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber der Doctor ließ nicht los.  
„Wir werden kommen. Wir sind da!“  
Es war der Augenblick, in dem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, als ein gleißender Lichtstrahl vom Himmel herab fuhr. Genau dorthin, wo Jack den Glaskasten gesehen hatte.  
„Wir sind da! Wir sind da!“  
Es war der jubelnde Unterton in dem Sprechgesang, der Jack den Rest gab. Er würgte und erbrach sich.  
Der Doctor stützte ihn, hielt ihn fest und als nichts mehr heraus kam, reichte er Jack ein Taschentuch.  
Er nahm es und wischte sich den Mund ab.  
„Ich halte dich fest, keine Sorge.“ Die tröstenden Worte des Doctors drangen klar durch die Nacht. Die Menge war verstummt. Die Tatsache, dass der Timelord vom unpersönlichen ‚Sie’ zum vertrauten ‚Du’ übergegangen war, gab Jack ein wenig Halt. Er hoffte, dass es nicht nur ein Ausrutscher war.  
Jack blickte hoch und spähte zur Bühne. Erkennen konnte er nichts, weil sie viel zu weit weg war.  
„Zwei. Null. Null. Null.“ Die Zahlen dröhnten in Jacks Kopf. Der Chor wiederholte sie zweimal, dann war es wieder ruhig.  
„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte der Doctor in die Stille. Als Jack nicht sofort antwortete, wurde er durchgeschüttelt. „Was verdammt noch mal ist los? So wie du reagierst, weißt du es!“  
„Die 456 sind hier und wollen 2000 Kinder.“ Er presste es hervor, dann würgte er wieder.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“  
Bevor Jack etwas erwidern konnte, fuhren unzählige gleißende Strahlen herab. Einer endete kurz vor der Tribüne. Ein etwa sieben Jahre altes Mädchen wurde von dem Strahl eingehüllt und verschwand.  
Dann war es wieder dunkel.  
„Wie du siehst, haben sie die Kinder bereits abgeholt.“  
Es war zu dunkel, um das Mienenspiel des Doctors zu erkennen. Jack hoffte, dass er genau die Wut und den Hass empfand, den er selbst fühlte.  
„Warum haben sie die Kinder mitgenommen?“  
Die Stimme des Doctors klang ruhig und beherrscht. Zu beherrscht, um menschlich zu sein.  
„Ich kann dir nur sagen, warum sie die irdischen Kinder mitgenommen haben.“  
„Warum?“  
„Um sie auf ihre eigenen Körper aufzupfropfen, weil es ihnen ein gutes Gefühl gibt.“  
„Sie haben was?“ Die Stimme vibrierte.  
„Die 456 missbrauchen die Kinder als Droge. Ich habe...“ Bevor Jack mehr erklären konnte, übertönte der neu einsetzende Gesang alles.  
Es war ein fröhliches, jubelndes Lied. Dann leuchteten nach und nach immer mehr Kerzen auf, bis die Menge in einen warmen Schein gehüllt wurde.  
Dadurch sah Jack, dass die Angehörigen des entführten Kindes nicht trauerten, sondern sich jubelnd in den Armen lagen.  
Sie freuten sich, dass die 456 ihr Mädchen mitgenommen hatten.  
Nur die Tatsache, dass sein Magen schon leer war, bewahrte Jack davor, sich erneut zu übergeben.  
  
Ein einzelner Lichtstrahl fuhr herab. Er endete auf der Bühne und holte den 456 ab.  
Die Menge reagierte mit Jubelschreien.  
  
Lange starrte Jack auf die tanzenden und singenden Menschen unter sich. Er verstand es nicht. Die Tschaliker waren intelligent und hatten eigene Raumschiffe. Warum ließen sie zu, dass die 456 ihnen die Kinder weg nahmen?  
Als er unter sich einige bunt gekleidete Gestalten sah, wusste er, dass die Tribüne nicht mehr verriegelt war. Jack hatte jede Motivation verloren, die Bühne zu verlassen. Es war sowieso zu spät. Die 456 hatten bekommen, was sie wollten.  
Müde setzte Jack sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung. Sie hatten eine Spur, aber er hatte noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er sie weiter verfolgen konnte.  
  
Kaum hatten sie ihre Suite betreten, da packte der Doctor Jack am Arm und zerrte ihn in die Tardis.  
Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, zwang Jack, sich hinzusetzen und blickte ihn hart an. „Ich will endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird! Du verheimlichst mir etwas. So wie du dich beim Crishwa verhalten hast, brauche ich Antworten, um dir vertrauen zu können. Mir reicht es nicht mehr, dass du behauptest, mich zu kennen und in der Tardis mitgereist zu sein. Versuche ja nicht, dich mit Zeitparadoxien rauszureden!“  
Jack spürte die Macht, die der Doctor ausstrahlte. Es war einer der Momente, wo man alles tat, um ihm zu besänftigen. Niemand – außer den ganz Dummen – wollte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wozu ein Timelord fähig war.  
Also redete er. Er erzählte von 1965, von dem Virus, den 456 und dass für die 12 Kinder ein Heilmittel für mehrere hunderttausend Menschen eingetauscht wurde. Dass man die Aliens fast vergessen hatte, als sie 2009 erneut auftauchten. Ihre Forderung, zehn Prozent aller Kinder haben zu wollen, konnte der Doctor zuerst nicht glauben, doch als Jack von den Vorfällen im Thames House erzählte, merkte er, dass er den Timelord überzeugte. Dabei ließ er nicht aus, dass Ianto zu den Opfern gehörte, er verschwieg nur, dass er auch im Thames House gewesen war. Jack erzählte, wie Clem starb.  
„Um den 456 zu vertreiben, schlugen wir ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen. Wir modulierten die Frequenz, mit dem er Clem getötet hatte, schickten den Ton über das Relais einer Kinderstimme und ließen alle Kinder der Welt diesen Laut von sich geben. Danach floh er.“  
Jack stützte sich auf der Konsole ab und barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er hatte Steven geopfert.  
„Was ist dabei passiert?“ Die Stimme des Doctors war nicht mehr fordernd, sondern sanft, fast schon tröstend.  
„Das einzige Kind, das in der Nähe war, war Steven …“ Er zögerte einen Moment, dann schaffte er es, den Doctor zu belügen. „Er war mein Neffe. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass er nicht überleben konnte, und ich musste entscheiden, ob ich ihn opfere oder zulasse, dass die 456 die Kinder mitnehmen. Wir hatten nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit und es gab keine Alternative.“  
„Er ist gestorben.“ Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
Jack nickte. Er war froh, dass der Timelord nicht hinterfragte, wie ein Mann aus dem 51. Jahrhundert im 21. Jahrhundert einen Neffen haben konnte – noch viel mehr Fragen hätte die Wahrheit, dass Steven sein Enkel war, aufgeworfen. „Die Ärzte haben noch versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben, aber sein Gehirn ist bei dem Vorgang zerstört worden. Alice, seine Mutter, wird es mir genauso wenig verzeihen, wie ich mir selbst verzeihen kann.“  
Eine Hand legte sich mitfühlend auf seine Schulter.  
„Ich musste all das entscheiden, weil du nicht da warst. Seitdem verfolgen mich die Bilder. Nicht nur in meinen Träumen. Jedes Kind, das ich gesehen hatte, sah auf einmal so aus wie Steven. In jedem Mann entdeckte ich Ähnlichkeit mit Ianto. Deswegen floh ich von der Erde. Um nicht in Trauer und Selbstvorwürfen zu versinken, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach den 456. Es gab meinem Leben einen Sinn.“  
„Wir werden sie finden. Wenn sie wirklich die Kinder entführt haben, damit sie Drogen erzeugen, dann werden sie dafür büßen.“ Es lag eine Entschlossenheit in der Stimme des Timelords, die Jack schaudern ließ. So gnadenlos hatte er ihn noch nie gehört.  
Ihm für die Unterstützung zu danken wäre falsch gewesen. Der Doctor würde die 456 jagen, weil sie die Erde angegriffen und in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert hatten, die Opfer, die Jack bringen musste, zählten im großen Bild nicht.  
„Wo fangen wir mit der Suche an?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Tschalik hat wunderschöne Tempel. Da sie die 456 wie Götter anbeten, werden wir vielleicht bei den Priestern Informationen bekommen. Aber nicht heute“, rief er.  
Jack war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen war. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Was hast du geplant?“  
Der Timelord grinste. „Wir werden morgen eine Touristentour buchen und uns in einem Tempel absetzen. Doch nach dem aufregenden Tag sollten wir uns ausruhen.“  
Jack dachte an das prunkvolle Bett, das auf ihn wartete. Es war zu groß und zu leer. Dort wollte er nicht schlafen.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an die kleine, beengte Koje, die er früher in der Tardis gehabt hatte. Auch wenn der Raum jetzt leer und ohne persönliche Gegenstände war, würde er dort vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen können. „Ich werde hier schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“  
„Kein Problem. Ich hatte auch nicht vor, das Hotelzimmer zu benutzen.“  


 


	3. Der Dawshwirtempel

Jack schaffte es, drei Stunden zu schlafen, ohne schreiend von einem Alptraum hochzuschrecken. Als er aufwachte, hatte er Probleme, sich zu orientieren. Er vermisste Iantos Wärme neben sich, gleichzeitig erwartete er, dass Rose in sein Zimmer stürmen würde, um ihn in ein neues Abenteuer zu scheuchen.  
Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Rose den Doctor noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte und dass er nicht an Bord der Tardis war, um ‚nur’ ein Abenteuer zu erleben. Der Gedanke, dass der Doctor jetzt auch mit allen Kräften nach den 456 suchte, ließ ihn hoffen, dass er sie bald finden würde.  
Er stand auf, nahm sich einige Sachen und verließ die Tardis, um in dem Badezimmer in seiner Suite zu duschen. Heißes Wasser auf der Haut war viel belebender als jede Schallreinigung.  
Es war spät genug, dass er beim Zimmerservice für sich und den Doctor ein opulentes Frühstück bestellen konnte. Es dauerte jedoch wesentlich länger, den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich eine regionale Zeitung haben wollte. Da die wenigsten Besucher die Sprache der Tschaliker verstanden oder gar lesen konnten, war dies ein ungewöhnlicher Wunsch.

Die erste Tasse eines kaffeeähnlichen Getränks hatte Jack bereits geleert und in der Lokalzeitung – die er dank des Zaubers der Tardis wie seine Muttersprache lesen konnte – alles über das Crishwa erfahren. Eine Liste zählte die ‚erwählten’ Kindern auf. Es war deprimierend, wie lang sie war. Er hatte sie gerade durch, als der Doctor die Tür zu dem Speisezimmer öffnete und schnupperte.  
„Guten Morgen. Was riecht hier so gut?“ Der Doctor lächelte Jack fröhlich an.  
„Morgen. Entweder sind es die Eier mit Speck, oder es ist das, was hier als Kaffee ausgeschenkt wird“, konterte Jack - er vermochte nicht, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Zu sehr steckte ihm das Erlebnis der letzten Nacht noch in den Knochen.  
„Das bezweifele ich.“ Der Doctor ging zu dem Rollwagen und sah sich das Frühstücksbuffet an. „Sowohl die Eier als auch der Speck stammen von einer hiesigen Saurierrasse, die im Schlamm lebt und die wie ein Stinktier ein Sekret absondert, wenn man sie bedroht.“  
„Hast du das Zeug abbekommen?“ Jack sah ihn mit unschuldigem Blick an.  
Der Doctor grinste nur zur Antwort, roch an einer Kanne, hob den Deckel ab, sah hinein und strahlte. „Das hier ist richtig guter Tee. Ich bin bei meinem letzten Besuch fast süchtig danach geworden.“  
„Wenn du meinst.“ Mit dieser Begeisterung konnte Jack nicht viel anfangen. Ja, wenn es Iantos Kaffee wäre, aber nicht bei heißem Wasser mit einigen Blättern drin. Er schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich dem Rührei. Es war nicht so gut, wie es roch.  
„Schmeckt das wirklich?“  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Immer noch besser als synthetisches Essen. Einmal musste ich ins 38. Jahrhundert reisen. Steve und Mike waren der einzige Lichtblick in diesem Einsatz.“  
Der Doctor schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und setzte sich neben Jack auf den Stuhl. Er inhalierte geradezu den Duft des Tees. „Erzähl ruhig weiter. Mich stört es nicht.“  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich musste nur hinter jemandem aufräumen, der in der Zeitlinie Chaos angerichtet hatte. Dabei war ich gezwungen, mehrmals diese widerliche Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen, doch die beiden waren eineiige Zwillinge.“  
Der Doctor zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Jack bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt zuhörte, so sehr war er auf seinen Tee fixiert.  
Wirklich gut war die Geschichte auch nicht. Nur der Sex. Aber es waren keine Gefühle dabei gewesen. Nicht wie mit Ianto.  
Irgendwie kam Jack sich sehr alt vor. Das Essen schmeckte auch nicht mehr, und er schob den Teller zur Seite.  
Er nahm die Zeitung, schlug den Artikel über das Crishwafest auf und machte sich Notizen.  
„Steht etwas Interessantes drin?“  
„Hmm!“ Jack nickte abwesend.  
„Kann ich das auch lesen oder gibst du mir die Zeitung erst, wenn du alles voll geschrieben hast?“  
Jack blickte hoch und sah dem Doctor ins Gesicht. Der lächelte freundlich.  
„Entschuldigung. Sie haben hier eine Liste aller Kinder, die die 456 dieses Jahr mitgenommen haben, veröffentlicht. Es waren 2.012.“  
Dem Doctor verging das Lächeln. „Sie haben so viele geholt?“ Er stellte seine Tasse ab, als ob auch ihm der Appetit vergangen wäre.  
„Hochgerechnet an den Einwohnern haben sie zehn Prozent der Kinder mitgenommen.“ Jack blickte auf seine Notizen. „Keins war unter fünf Jahre alt und das älteste war zwölf. Anhand der Namen konnte ich nicht erkennen, wie viele Mädchen und wie viele Jungen dabei waren. Auch kann ich dem Bericht nicht entnehmen, wie die Verteilung in den Gesellschaftsschichten aussieht.“ Er flüchtete sich in Statistiken.  
„Ist das wichtig?“  
„Nein, aber es hält mich davon ab, über andere Dinge nachzudenken.“ Jack faltete die Zeitung und gab sie dem Timelord. „Wann brechen wir auf?“  
„Ich habe bereits mit dem Concierge gesprochen. In einer Stunde fährt ein Shuttlebus zum Dawshwirtempel. Er ist einer der größten und ältesten Tempelanlagen, der noch vom Orden betrieben wird. Wir haben dort sechs Stunden Aufenthalt, bevor es zurück zum Hotel geht. Falls uns die Zeit nicht reicht, können wir ein Gästehaus mieten und erst am nächsten Tag das Shuttle nehmen.“  
„Was ist der Orden?“ Den Begriff hörte Jack zum ersten Mal.  
Der Doctor grinste. „Ich weiß, dass es Priester gibt, aber den Begriff habe ich auch zum ersten Mal gehört. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es heraus bekommen werden.“

Das Shuttle war fast bis auf den letzten Platz ausgebucht. Jack hatte für sich und den Doctor in der letzten Reihe Sitzplätze ergattert. So hatte er den Rücken frei und konnte sich auf die Aussicht und die Unterhaltung der Leute vor ihm konzentrieren. Das Gespräch war uninteressant, es drehte sich nur um die letzte Nacht am Spieltisch und um eine Einkaufstour. Dass man ja nur die Tempelbesichtigung mitmachte, um zu Hause einige Bilder eines Bildungsurlaubes vorweisen zu können. Dafür, dass alle wussten, wie gefährlich der Aufenthalt auf Tschalik sein konnte, hörten sich die Gespräche erstaunlich normal an.  
So hatte Jack zwei Stunden Zeit, die wirklich atemberaubende Landschaft des Planeten zu bewundern.  
Aber er nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr. Zu sehr kreisten die Gedanken um den Tempelbesuch. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, und das gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte zwar beide Waffen mit, aber es gab ihm kein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Als das Shuttle über einen Hügel flog, und der Farnwald sich lichtete, sah Jack die Tempelanlage. Sie war gigantisch und über das ganze Tal verstreut. Die pyramidenförmigen, aus Steinblöcken gearbeiteten Prachtbauten hatten überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit den normalen Gebäuden der Tschaliker. Die Tempel erinnerten Jack an Bilder, die er von den Anlagen der Maya in Yucatan gesehen hatte. Sie waren nur viel größer und gut erhalten.  
Je näher das Shuttle kam, umso mehr Details konnte Jack erkennen. Die Wände der meisten Tempel waren weiß gestrichen und prachtvoll bemalt. Was für ein Aufwand wurde zu Ehren dieser Götter getrieben?  
„Das ist beeindruckender, als ich es erwartet hatte.“ Der Doctor deutete auf eine etwas entfernt liegende Stufenpyramide. Sie schien golden zu strahlen.  
Als das Shuttle auf dem Vorplatz parkte, konnte man sehen, dass das Gebäude mit einer Goldschicht überzogen war.  
Wenn der Tempel erbaut wurde, bevor die Tschaliker die Raumfahrt entdeckt hatten, dann war dies ein unschätzbares Geschenk an die Götter gewesen.  
Jack stieg aus und blieb wie die anderen Touristen vor der Pyramide stehen und blickte hoch.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn!“ Jack deutete auf die Spitze. Dort, in etwa siebzig Meter Höhe war ein kleiner, überdachter Raum. Er fragte sich, ob die Wände wohl aus Glas waren und ob sich früher 456 dort aufgehalten hatten, bevor der Vorplatz zu klein wurde. „Was meinst du, kann man dort hoch?“, fragte er den Doctor. Der blickte hoch.  
„Die Aussicht ist bestimmt fantastisch. Ein sehr faszinierendes Gebäude.“  
Der Timelord ging ein Stück näher. Nur um von einem bulligen, blau gekleideten Mann aufgehalten zu werden. „Den Mhitwetempel dürfen nur die Priester betreten. Bitte machen Sie jetzt Ihr Erinnerungsfoto und gehen Sie dann weiter. Sie sind nicht die einzigen, die Bilder machen möchten.“  
Als der Doctor nicht sofort reagierte, verzückt auf die Pyramide blickte und weiter auf den Eingang zuging, verfinsterte sich die Miene des Mannes und er trat einen Schritt vorwärts. „Sie können den Tempel nicht betreten. Dort sind keine Touristen erwünscht.“  
Jack kannte den abwesenden Ausdruck des Doctors zu gut. Er war so auf den Tempel fixiert, dass er den Wächter gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Er nahm den Timelord beim Arm und zog ihn zur Seite. „Entschuldigen Sie“, wandte er sich an den Wächter. „Mein Freund ist von der Architektur bezaubert. Wir möchten aber nicht nur die Gebäude ansehen, sondern auch mehr über Ihren Glauben erfahren. Wo ist das hier möglich?“  
Der Mann sah ihn bei diesen Worten viel freundlicher an. „Sie interessieren sich wirklich für unsere Kultur?“ Er deutete auf die andere Seite des Platzes. „Sehen Sie die Straße? Das zweite Haus auf der rechten Seite ist unser Informationszentrum.“  
Der Doctor hatte inzwischen seinen Blick von dem Gebäude abgewandt und musterte den Wächter. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Ihnen den Mehraufwand verursacht haben.“ Er neigte den Kopf, drehte sich um, wich einer Touristenhorde aus und überquerte den Platz.  
Jack verabschiedete sich auch mit einem Nicken, dann folgte er dem Timelord.  
„Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass du etwas weißt, was ich nicht weiß?“  
„Der Mann am Eingang gehört der Priesterkaste an. Das zeigt seine blaue Kleidung.“  
„Die Tschaliker haben verschiedene Kasten?“ Auf einmal machten die grauen Sachen der Leute Sinn.  
„Drei. Adel, Arbeiter und Priester.“  
„Arbeiter tragen grau, Priester blau und der Adel?“  
„Gelb. Deswegen hast du auch im Einkaufszentrum nur kunterbunte Kleidung oder gedecktere Farben gesehen. Das ist für die Touristen gedacht, damit sie sich von den Tschalikern unterscheiden. Die Einheimischen kaufen woanders ein.“  
„Und was für Auswirkungen hat das für uns? Wie müssen wir die Priester behandeln?“ Jack wollte keine Tabus brechen.  
„Keine! Die Priester sehen an unserer Kleidung, dass wir Touristen sind und behandeln uns entsprechend. Wenn wir Bereiche betreten wollen, die nicht für uns freigegeben sind, wird man uns - wie gerade passiert - freundlich darauf hinweisen. Konsequenzen wird Fehlverhalten nicht haben. Man wird höchstens gebeten, das Gelände zu verlassen, aber das kommt nur vor, wenn man wirklich über die Stränge schlägt. Deswegen ist es ja so ein beliebter Urlaubsort.“  
„Ja, wo man erschossen werden kann, wenn man sich mit einen anderen Touristen anlegt.“ Das war ein Abenteuer, das Jack in seinem Urlaub nicht brauchte, aber er war auch nicht im 21. Jahrhundert zu Hause. „Haben die Tschaliker im Gegensatz zu den Besuchern Gesetze?“  
Der Doctor steckte seine Hände in die Jackentaschen und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Damals war ich nur einige Tage da, habe mir die Dinosaurier angesehen, gut gegessen und die Leute im Spielcasino beobachtet. Nur durch Zufall habe ich herausgefunden, dass es überhaupt Kasten gibt. Die Tschaliker sind in der Hinsicht nicht redselig.“  
Sie erreichten die Stichstraße und Jack sah das Informationszentrum. Man hatte es in einem der alten Gebäude untergebracht. Das Haus war verhältnismäßig schlicht. Die Außenwände waren weiß, ohne jegliche Bemalung und eine einfache Holztür war der Eingang.  
Jacks Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er hinter dem Doctor die Schwelle übertrat, und er war sehr versucht, zu seiner Waffe zu greifen. Es war ein Gefühl, es gab nichts, was wirklich auf eine Bedrohung hinwies. Er unterdrückte den Impuls und ging durch einen schmalen Flur in einen großen Raum. Der war modern eingerichtet. Mit Informationstafeln, vielen Bildern und einer Leinwand. Es gab noch einen weiteren Raum, aber eine Kette hinderte Jack daran, ihn zu betreten. Da dort nur spindähnliche Schränke standen, und er in einer Ecke eine Kehrmaschine sah, drehte er sich um und ging zurück in die Ausstellung.  
Dort wurde in anschaulichen Zeichnungen erklärt, wie die großen Götter auf Tschalik herab kamen und den Einheimischen Gesundheit und Wohlstand brachten. Es wurde ein Film gezeigt, wie ein 456 auf einer Flammenspur den Himmel hinunter kam und in einer Glaskuppel materialisierte.  
Aber nirgendwo war zu erkennen, dass die Tschaliker dafür ihre Kinder gaben, noch konnte Jack einen Hinweis sehen, woher die 456 kamen.  
Der Doctor hatte sich die Ausstellung nicht angesehen, sondern war vor dem Film stehen geblieben und sah sich wieder und wieder die Szene an, in der der 456 auf den Planeten beamte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Doctor?“  
Jack stellte sich neben ihn und betrachtete die Szene.  
„Ich kenne diese Technik, sie kam mir gestern schon bekannt vor, ich konnte es nur nicht einordnen. Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich zum letzten Mal diesen Vorgang gesehen habe, denn er ist nicht so sicher wie andere Systeme. Manchmal verlieren diejenigen, die sich so transportieren lassen, den Verstand. Aber mir fällt im Moment nicht ein, welches Volk diese Technik entwickelt hat.“  
„Der 456, der auf der Erde war, hatte sich sehr seltsam verhalten. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass er sich ein Kind aufgepfropft hatte, um sich mit Drogen zu versorgen, habe ich es darauf geschoben. Aber vielleicht hat er auch daher den Schaden gehabt. War es vor oder nach dem Untergang von Gallifrey, dass du diese Technik gesehen hattest?“  
Nur weil Jack wusste, dass der Timelord die Zerstörung seines Heimatplaneten nicht verarbeitet hatte, bemerkte er seine Reaktion. Einen Augenblick war er ganz ruhig, schien erstarrt zu sein, dann fasste er sich und antwortete. „Es muss vorher gewesen sein. Aber frag mich nicht, zu welcher Zeit.“  
„Das fällt dir noch ein.“ Jack versuchte, nicht zu optimistisch zu sein. Es war eine weitere Spur. Und wenn dem Doctor mehr einfiel, würde es sich lohnen, ihr nachzugehen.  
„Vielleicht. Ich habe hier genug gesehen. Jetzt will ich noch die Malereien sehen.“  
Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging.

***

Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden damit, sich die Wandmalereien anzusehen. In den Bereichen, wo sich die meisten Touristen aufhielten, wurde mit gewaltiger Farbenpracht gezeigt, wie die Götter Wohlstand und Gesundheit nach Tschalik gebracht hatten. Dort gab es auch Stände mit exotischen Leckereien, die man im Gehen essen konnte. Auf Anregung des Doctors probierte Jack sie und war so begeistert, dass er sich kurz darauf noch eine zweite Portion holte. Es schmeckte fruchtig und scharf zugleich. Auch der Timelord aß sehr viel. Als sie satt waren, setzten sie ihre Erkundung fort.  
Sie kamen in einen Bereich, wo sich weniger Touristen aufhielten. Stattdessen konnte Jack viele Personen in grauen Uniformen sehen.  
Sie beteten an den Schreinen, die zwischen den Mauern aufgestellt waren, und brachten Opfer in Form von Geldgeschenken.  
Auch die Wandmalereien änderten sich. Sie wurden schlichter, zeigten aber mehr Details. Kinder, die mit den 456 verschmolzen und lächelnd auf die Betenden hinab sahen. Jack schaffte es, keine Miene zu verziehen. Er wusste, dass die Kinder, die aufgepfropft wurden, eine Atemmaske trugen und einen leeren, hoffnungslosen Ausdruck hatten.

Ein leichter Stoß in die Rippen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Doctor, der ihn angrinste. „Wir haben wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der Priester erweckt, denn man hat uns einen Beobachter verpasst.“  
Unauffällig sah Jack sich um. Ein älterer Mann in einem dunkelblauen Anzug stand in ihrer Nähe.  
Als sie weiter gingen, um das nächste Gemälde zu finden, folgte er ihnen.  
„Es ist ein anderes Blau, als das des Priesters am Mhitwetempel. Hat das eine Bedeutung?“, raunte Jack dem Doctor zu.  
Der Timelord zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und es ist ein Angehöriger des Ordens.“  
Jack nickte und ging ein Stück weiter.  
Bisher waren alle Schreine im Freien gewesen und die Pyramiden schienen den Priestern vorbehalten zu sein, aber weiter vorn gab es eine, aus der grau gekleidete Personen strömten.  
Jack sah sich um. Sie hatten sich unsystematisch immer weiter vom ursprünglichen Landeplatz entfernt und waren am anderen Ende der Tempelanlage angekommen.  
„Wollen wir versuchen, ob wir hinein kommen?“  
Der Doctor grinste und ging voran. „Vielleicht bringt das ja unseren Aufpasser dazu, uns anzusprechen.“  
Zügig liefen sie los. Ein verstohlener Blick zurück bestätigte Jack, dass der Priester gar nicht erst versuchte, ihnen unauffällig zu folgen.

Am Eingang der Pyramide standen zwei Männer in hellblauen Roben, die zuerst einen Schritt auf sie zu machten, dann aber stehen blieben und sie passieren ließen.  
Jack wechselte nur einen Blick mit dem Doctor, dann betraten sie den Tempel.  
Sie mussten durch ein Tor, dann standen sie im Innern der Pyramide.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet, in einen großen Raum zu kommen, der mit Säulen geschmückt war und dem man ansah, was für ein Gewicht auf ihm lastete. Aber es sah ganz anders aus.  
Die Pyramide war hohl. Nirgendwo gab es Stützpfeiler und die Kuppel wölbte sich in etwa 20 Metern Höhe über ihren Köpfen.  
Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick. Jack blieb stehen und sah hoch. Fenster konnte er keine sehen, aber die Halle war lichtdurchflutet.  
„Wenn das Gebäude genau so alt ist wie die anderen, dann ist es nicht von den Tschalikern gebaut worden. Hier haben sich die Götter wohl selbst ein Denkmal gesetzt.“  
„Das denke ich auch“, stimmte der Doctor ihm zu. Zielstrebig ging er in den hinteren Teil der Kathedrale.  
Dort sah Jack eine Glaskonstruktion, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.  
Der Kasten stand frei im Raum und die Tschaliker konnten zu ihm gehen und ihn berühren.  
Der Captain hielt ein wenig Abstand von den Gläubigen und betrachtete die Glaskonstruktion. Sie sah genauso aus wie der Behälter im ‚Thames House’.  
Währenddessen hatte sich der Doctor dem Kasten genähert. Er hatte sich unter die Tschaliker gemischt und konnte nach wenigen Minuten das Glas berühren. Es war bestimmt kein Zufall, dass er es direkt neben der Schleuse tat.

Kurz darauf kehrte er zu Jack zurück. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, traten mehrere hellblau gekleidete Männer auf sie zu. Der Captain hielt sie für Wachen; obwohl er keine sichtbaren Waffen sah, achtete er darauf, dass seine Hände weiter locker an seiner Seite hingen und er keine zu schnellen Bewegungen machte.  
„Bitte kommen Sie mit. Die Oberen möchten mit Ihnen sprechen“, wendete sich einer der blau gekleideten an Jack und den Doctor.  
„Gerne!“ Der Timelord lächelte ihn entwaffnend an.  
Die Wachen nahmen sie in ihre Mitte und sie wurden über einen anderen Ausgang aus der Pyramide geleitet. In der breiten Straße war nicht viel los, nur einige blau gekleidete Männer waren unterwegs. Jack versuchte, sich zu orientieren, aber der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen zugezogen, so dass er nicht die Richtung am Stand der Sonne bestimmen konnte.  
Der Doctor ging das Ganze gelassener an. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke versenkt und lief fröhlich pfeifend neben einer der Wachen her.

Sie folgten der Straße fast einen Kilometer, dann bog ihre Eskorte links in eine Seitenstraße ein und schon nach wenigen Metern standen sie vor einem unscheinbaren weißen Gebäude.  
Es folgte eine auffordernde Geste, so dass Jack und der Doctor als erste das Haus betraten. Sie mussten sich bücken, um durch die Tür zu kommen, und danach eine kurze Treppe hinab steigen.  
Die Wachen folgten nicht, stattdessen fiel die massive Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.  
Jack sah sich um. Das Schloss war stabil und das Haus bestand nur aus einem einzigen Raum mit einem vergitterten Fenster, das zur Straße hinausging. Möbel gab es keine und irgendwelche ‚Obere’ waren auch nicht zu sehen.  
Viel mehr erinnerte es an ein primitives Gefängnis.  
„Und? Was nun?“  
Als der Doctor nur mit einem Achselzucken reagierte, zügelte Jack nur mit Mühe seine Ungeduld. Er wollte etwas sagen, dann überlegte er es sich und ging zum Fenster. Es war so hoch angebracht, dass er es nicht berühren konnte. Er konnte nur den Himmel sehen, aber außer Wolken gab es nichts zu entdecken.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass er angefangen hatte, sich viel zu sehr auf den Doctor zu verlassen und auf seine Einfälle zu bauen, statt selbst Ideen zu entwickeln.  
Jack wusste auch, woran es lag: Seit Iantos und Stephens Tod fühlte er sich leer und ausgepowert. Er empfand es als angenehm, nicht die Last der Verantwortung zu tragen.  
Er wartete, dass der Doctor etwas sagte, irgendeine Antwort gab, aber es kam nichts.

Der Captain verlor die Geduld und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich ertrage es nicht, hier tatenlos eingesperrt zu sein. Die Tschaliker haben mir meine Waffe gelassen, ich könnte damit das Schloss von der Tür kaputt schießen.“  
„So wie gestern auf der Tribüne?“ Der Doctor zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Egal wie primitiv es hier aussieht, solltest du die Tschaliker nicht unterschätzen.“  
Jack ging zur Tür und betrachtete das Schloss. Er musste zugeben, dass der Doctor Recht hatte. „Ich kann dagegen nichts ausrichten, aber für deinen Screwdriver sollte es doch kein Problem sein.“  
Der Timelord kam zu ihm und sah sich die Verriegelung an. „Das ist für mich ein Kinderspiel. Aber noch nicht. Ich habe Hoffnung, dass die Oberen neugierig sind und uns besuchen.“  
„Die Alternative ist, dass man uns einsperrt und verrotten lässt, weil wir unliebsame Fragen gestellt haben. Es gibt hier doch keine Gesetze, also ist es ganz einfach, uns zu beseitigen.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Doctor herausfordernd an.  
Der zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Schon möglich, aber dann hätten sie es nicht nötig gehabt, uns einzusperren, das hätten sie einfacher haben können. Wir warten bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung und dann sehen wir weiter. Das sind nur noch zwei Stunden.“  
Er hatte ja Recht. Der Captain seufzte auf. „Gut, zwei Stunden. Aber dir ist bewusst, dass dann alle Shuttle weg sind?"  
„Selbst wenn noch eins da wäre, wäre es zu stark bewacht, als das wir es unerkannt betreten könnten. Setz dich und versuche, dich auszuruhen.“  
Der Doctor lächelte ihn ermutigend zu.  
Obwohl Jack sich nicht so fühlte, lächelte er zurück, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
Es war kein gefliester Untergrund, sondern er schien aus gestampftem Lehm zu bestehen. Sehr einfach und sehr primitiv.  
Der Doctor setzte sich neben ihn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schloss die Augen und schien schon nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Der Captain dagegen fand keine Ruhe. Nicht nur, dass sein Körper wenig Schlaf benötigte, nein, jetzt, wo sie den 456 auf den Fersen waren und sie nur eine Armlänge entfernt schienen, konnte er einfach nicht abschalten.  
Unruhig malte er mit seinen Fingern Symbole auf den Boden. Er zog sie immer wieder nach, bis er Furchen in den Lehm gezogen hatte. Aber nach noch nicht einmal einem Zentimeter stieß er auf festem Grund. Es fühlte sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen wie eine glatte, bearbeitete Fläche an. Er sah hin und an dieser Stelle war blaue Farbe.  
Neugierig, wie Jack nun einmal war, fing er an, mehr von dem Lehm wegzukratzen.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er einen etwas mehr als handflächengroßen Bereich frei gelegt. Der nun zu sehende Boden war dunkelblau mit einigen hellen Punkten. Mit viel Phantasie konnte man es als Sternenhimmel bezeichnen. Aber der Ausschnitt war zu klein, um wirklich sagen zu können, wie die Malerei aussehen würde, wenn sie komplett freigelegt war.  
Der Captain stupste den Doctor an. Der Timelord öffnete sofort die Augen.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
Jack deutete auf die freigelegte Fläche. „Hast du Lust, unser Domizil zu erforschen?“  
Der Doctor sah sich den Boden an, dann nahm er den Screwdriver aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt ihn in einem flachen Winkel über die Oberfläche, bevor er ihn aktivierte.  
Im ersten Moment schien sich nichts zu ändern. Keine Minute später schaltete der Timelord den Screwdriver ab und Jack wischte mit der Hand über die bearbeitete Fläche. Der Boden war nicht mehr fest, sondern locker und ließ sich zur Seite schieben. Mehr von den bemalten Fliesen wurden sichtbar.  
„Das sieht nach einem Sternenhimmel aus!“, überlegte der Captain laut. Der dunkle Hintergrund und die unterschiedlich hellen Punkte, von denen insgesamt drei mit dünnen Strichen verbunden waren, waren ein gutes Indiz. Es gab Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht etwas Wichtiges fanden.  
„Wir haben genug Zeit, um herauszufinden, was es darstellt.“ Der Doctor machte sich erneut ans Werk.  
Jack ging zur Tür und lauschte. Das Geräusch, was der Doctor verursachte, war minimal, draußen würde man es nicht hören. Wenn es Wachen gab, dann würden sie nichts von ihren Aktivitäten bemerken.  
Jack stieg die Stufe hinab und half dem Timelord.

Während der Captain die Erde in die Ecke schob, fragte er sich, ob die Priester wussten, was unter der Lehmschicht versteckt war, oder ob die Bodenfliesen schon seit so vielen Jahrtausenden bedeckt waren, dass man ihre Existenz vergessen hatte. Er würde es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren. Die Arbeit war anstrengend und schweißtreibend. Da sein Mantel im Weg war, zog er ihn aus und warf ihn auf die Stufen.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden waren sie fertig. Jack war dreckig und hatte Sehnsucht nach einer heißen Dusche, doch darauf würde er noch einige Zeit warten müssen.  
Die Dämmerung war eingebrochen, aber es kam noch genug Licht durch das Fenster hinein, dass sie die Karte zu ihren Füßen erkennen konnten.  
Es musste der Himmel über Tschalik sein. Einige der Gestirne hatte Jack in der letzten Nacht gesehen, aber die Abstände der Sterne stimmten nicht. Er vermutete, dass es am Alter der Karte lag.  
Das wichtigste war eine Konstellation aus fünf Sternen, von denen ein gleißender Strahl auf einen Planeten niederfuhr. Zumindest vermutete Jack, dass es einen Planeten gab, aber der musste sich als weiterer Teil der Malerei auf der anderen Seite des Hauses – weit unter dem Straßenspiegel - befinden.  
Der Doctor blickte auf die Karte und sah dann Jack an. Er vibrierte förmlich vor Aufregung. „Das ist ein Hinweis, wie ich ihn nicht so deutlich erwartet hätte.“  
„Nur fünf Sternensysteme, das verringert den Suchradius ungemein“, stimmte der Captain ihm zu. „Bedecken wir die Karte wieder, damit die Priester sie nicht sehen? Wir müssen zurück zu unserem Hotel und zur Tardis.“ So wie er ihr Glück kannte, hatte man die blaue Box gefunden und abtransportiert. Aber er hütete sich, dies laut auszusprechen.  
Der Doctor sah zu dem Hügel, den Jack an einer Wand aufgeschichtet hatte. „Selbst wenn wir die Erde wieder gleichmäßig verteilen, können wir sie nicht feststampfen. Das kann der Screwdriver nicht. Die Arbeit können wir uns sparen. Komm.“  
Der Timelord ging zur Tür. Jack nahm sich seinen Mantel und zog ihn wieder an.  
Der Doctor bearbeitete das Schloss mit dem Screwdriver, bis es leise ‚Plopp’ machte, dann verstaute er ihn in seiner Jacke und öffnete die Tür. Für Jacks Geschmack verhielt er sich viel zu sorglos. Was, wenn Wachen vor der Tür standen?  
Er hielt einen Moment den Atem an und zückte seine Waffe, aber als nichts passierte, folgte er dem Doctor und stand in einer leeren Gasse. Niemand war zu sehen.  
„Warum haben sie uns nicht bewacht?“ Es war unlogisch, es nicht zu tun, schließlich hatte man ihnen die Ausrüstung gelassen.  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sie Aufzeichnungen gemacht, wie du beim Krishwafest versucht hast, mit purer Gewalt das Schloss zu zerstören und haben daraus geschlossen, dass ihre Technik überlegen ist.“ Der Doctor zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und selbst wenn wir ausbrechen: Wo sollen wir hin? Die Tempelanlage ist mitten im Urwald und alle Fahrzeuge befinden sich in ihren Händen. Mit unserer Touristenkleidung fallen wir zudem sofort auf.“  
Jack grinste und steckte die Waffe weg. „Wenn das so ist, sollten wir dringend an unserem Aussehen arbeiten. Welche Farbe bevorzugst du? Grau oder blau?“  
„Ich hatte an eine hübsche hellblaue Robe gedacht, die ich einfach überwerfen kann. Und du?“ Der Doctor grinste breit zurück.  
„Hellblau ist auch meine Farbe“, stimmte der Captain ihm zu. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch zwei einsame Wächter finden – am besten bevor sie merken, dass wir weg sind.“ Jack sah sich um. „In welche Richtung sollen wir unser Glück versuchen?“  
„Alle Wege werden zu einer Wache führen“, stellte der Timelord lakonisch fest und drehte sich um seine Achse. „Die breiten Straßen müssen wir meiden. Ich habe dort Kameras gesehen.“  
„Ich habe vermutet, dass es welche gibt, gesehen habe ich sie aber nicht.“  
Jack folgte dem Doctor, als dieser losging – nicht zur großen Straße, sondern tiefer in die Gasse hinein.  
„Sie sehen auch nicht wie Kameras aus – es sind die Pferdekopfstatuen. Nur gibt es auf Tschalik keine Pferde.“  
Schon nach wenigen Metern stießen sie auf eine Kreuzung und ohne zu zögern bog der Doctor rechts ab. Jack hatte gar keine Orientierung und ging einfach hinterher.

Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als die Nacht einbrach. Es war so dunkel, wie es Jack – der sich meist auf dicht bevölkerten Planeten auf hielt – selten erlebt hatte. Obwohl sie durch Häuserschluchten liefen, brannten nirgendwo Lampen und die Gebäude waren nur als dunkle Schatten zu erkennen. Mehrfach mussten sie wenden, weil ihr gewählter Weg über eine große Straße führte und sich an der Kreuzung eine Pferdekopfstatue befand. Einmal wurden sie von einer Kamera erfasst, weil sie aufgrund der Dunkelheit die Einmündung zu spät bemerkt hatten. Statt zu zögern oder zu zaudern, überquerten sie die Straße und verschwanden in den Schatten der Gasse. Jack konnte nur hoffen, dass, wer auch immer die Monitore überwachte, ihre Schatten übersehen hatte.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, beschleunigte der Doctor seinen Schritt.

Nach etwa einer Stunde ertönte ein gespenstischer, hoher Ton. Sämtliche Nackenhaare richteten sich bei Jack auf und er wusste instinktiv, was der Ton verkündete.  
„Sie haben bemerkt, dass wir nicht auf die Oberen warten konnten“, schlussfolgerte auch der Doctor fiel in einen lockeren Laufschritt.  
Jack blieb an seiner Seite. „Wohin willst du eigentlich? Ohne blaue Roben kommen wir nirgendwo hin.“  
„Ich will in den Mhitwetempel. Er scheint das Herz der Anlage zu sein. Und unsere blauen Roben werden wir dort auch bekommen.“  
Der Captain seufzte; das war wieder typisch für den Doctor. Statt unauffällig am Rande des Geschehens zu bleiben, stürzte er sich mitten ins Getümmel. Dann grinste er. Der Plan gefiel ihm, auch wenn er riskant war. „Das wird lustig werden. Wie lange brauchen wir noch, bis wir da sind?“  
„Nicht mehr lange. Da vorne ist der Tempel.“ Der Timelord deutete auf einen großen pyramidenförmigen Schatten, der tatsächlich nicht mehr weit weg war. „Wir kommen gleich am Informationszentrum vorbei. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wie wir den großen Platz überqueren können, ohne aufzufallen.“  
In einer Straße fielen zwei Schatten nicht auf, aber auf einem so großen Platz war es heller und man würde sofort sehen, dass sie keine Wachen waren, wenn sie versuchten, ihn zu überqueren. Zumal dort auch diverse Pferdekopfstatuen standen.  
Jack fiel etwas ein, was er früher am Tag als unwichtig eingestuft hatte: „Ich habe im Informationszentrum einen Raum gesehen, der mich an eine Umkleide erinnerte. Er war mit Spinden ausgestattet. Aber leider waren sie verschlossen.“  
„Wir können ja einfach versuchen, ob wir die Schlösser knacken können. Einen Versuch ist es wert.“  
Sie bogen in eine andere Straße ein und nach wenigen Schritten blieb der Doctor vor dem Informationszentrum stehen. „Wir sind da“, verkündete er, zückte seinen Screwdriver und benötigte ihn nicht, weil die Tür nur zugezogen, aber nicht abgeschlossen war. Ohne zu zögern betrat er das Haus.

Während der Timelord beschäftigt war, ging Jack weiter und spähte auf den Platz.  
Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass viele kleine Gruppen vom Tempel aus ausschwärmten. Sie trugen Lampen mit sich, mehr konnte er aber nicht erkennen. Sie waren zu weit entfernt, als dass er feststellen konnte, ob sie Waffen trugen.  
Zwei der Priester näherten sich seinem Standort, und er wich zurück und eilte zum Doctor. Der verließ gerade das Haus - ohne Roben. Er wollte etwas sagen, als der Captain ihm mit seinen Fingern auf den Lippen zu verstehen gab, dass er leise sein musste.  
„Keine Roben in den Spinden?“, flüsterte er.  
„Yupp!“, kam es genau so leise zurück. „Was ist los?“  
„Wir bekommen gleich Besuch von zwei Priestern.“  
„Schön, dann kommen wir doch noch an unsere Roben.“  
Der Doctor schloss die Tür hinter sich, sah sich um und huschte in einen engen Gang zwischen zwei Häusern. Jack folgte ihm.

Kurz darauf tanzten Schatten an den Wänden und dann wurde es wieder dunkel. Ohne sich verständigen zu müssen, verließen sie die Gasse und eilten den Priestern hinterher.  
Als sie direkt hinter ihnen waren, räusperte der Doctor sich und die Männer fuhren herum.  
Neben den Lampen trugen sie zwei schwere Stäbe, die Jack an Schocker in einer anderen Zeit erinnerten. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, hatte er sie ihnen abgenommen und bedrohte sie mit seiner eigenen Waffe.  
„Ihr habt etwas, was wir brauchen“, teilte er ihnen mit eiskalter Stimme mit. Er wusste, dass der Doctor jede Art von Gewalt ablehnte. Deswegen übernahm er die Initiative, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er eine Gratwanderung vor sich hatte. Er wollte Informationen haben, gleichzeitig durfte der Timelord nicht von seinen Aktionen abgeschreckt werden. Um nichts in der Welt wollte Jack ihn verlieren. Er hatte sonst nichts mehr.

***

Die blauen Roben waren sehr bequem. Sie hatten sie einfach über ihre normale Kleidung streifen können.  
Die Priester lagen jetzt deutlich leichter bekleidet und handlich verschnürt in der dunklen Seitengasse. Dank der drei Meter langen Kordel, die sie als Gürtel benutzt hatten, hatte es nicht an Material gefehlt, um sie zu fesseln. Auch stark gekürzt reichte die Kordel immer noch, um die Robe zu halten.  
Eine Durchsuchung der Männer hatte ergeben, dass sie Funkgeräte mithatten, um mit den anderen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Danach hatte Jack den Doctor zum Schmiere stehen geschickt, bevor er mit nur ein wenig Überzeugungskraft erfahren hatte, dass die gefesselten Männer Team 4 waren und die Aufgabe hatten, einen bestimmten Bereich zu durchsuchen. Zudem gestanden sie, dass sie sich etwa alle 20 Minuten per Funk melden mussten, ob alles in Ordnung war.  
Als er die Gasse verließ, stand der Doctor vor ihm. Auch wenn Jack ihn nicht sehen konnte, fühlte er den harten Blick.  
Sie gingen zur Seite, damit die Priester sie nicht hören konnten, dann legte der Timelord los. „Es gibt Dinge, die dulde ich nicht. Und hättest du mehr getan, als ihnen nur zu drohen, dann hättest du alleine einen Weg hier raus suchen müssen. Auch wenn sie Priester sind, stehen sie ganz unten in der Rangordnung und sind nur ein Opfer ihrer eigenen Kultur.“ Er hatte wieder diesen Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Gut, dass Jack auch seiner Meinung war. Er musste ihn nur davon überzeugen. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig für dich das Leben eines intelligenten Wesens ist. Und ich werde mein möglichstes tun, damit niemand zu schaden kommt. Auch ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Leben niemals das von 100, 1.000, 10.000 oder gar von einer Million aufwiegen kann.“ Jack atmete tief ein. Diese Lektion hatte er mit Stephen auf die ganz harte Tour gelernt. „Aber ich werde weder zulassen, dass du zu Schaden kommst, noch werde ich auf Drohungen und Einschüchterungen verzichten, um an für uns wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Und um überzeugend zu sein, brauche ich meine Waffen. Genau so, wie ich sie ohne zu zögern benutzen werde, um dein... unser Leben zu retten. Du bist auch nicht unsterblich und...“ Er stockte, dann fing er sich. „Du musst noch einige Jahre in dieser Form bleiben, damit ich dich treffen kann.“  
Beinahe hatte er sich verraten und zu erkennen gegeben, dass er nicht sterben konnte.  
In der Dunkelheit konnte Jack die Mimik des Doctors nicht erkennen und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Timelord nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit nickte.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich eben auf deinen Bluff herein gefallen. Du bist sehr überzeugend gewesen. Aber ich bin gewohnt, von Zeitagenten nur Schlechtes zu denken.“  
„Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich meinen Dienst als Zeitagent quittiert habe?“  
„Irgendwie hatte ich mir das schon gedacht; du bist anders als die Agenten, die ich kennen gelernt hatte.“  
Bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte, erwachte das Funkgerät zum Leben. „Team 4, bitte melden“, ertönte eine unpersönliche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Der Captain nahm das Gerät und hielt es vor sein Gesicht. „Team 4!“ Er fasste sich kurz. Auch wenn er seiner Stimme einen tieferen Klang verlieh, war sie dem Priester nicht so ähnlich, wir er es sich gewünscht hätte. Nur ein Funken Misstrauen und alles war gelaufen.  
„Wir haben Bilder von den Flüchtlingen auf den Überwachungskameras entdeckt“, informierte ihn die unpersönliche Stimme. „Sie weisen darauf hin, dass sich die Männer wahrscheinlich in Ihrem Suchgebiet aufhalten. Wir haben ihr Verhalten analysiert und sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie nicht von zwei Personen überwältigt werden können. Deswegen befehle ich ihnen, sich sofort zurückzuziehen und alles weitere den Spezialisten zu überlassen.“  
„Verstanden.“  
Jack lauschte noch einen Moment, aber als sich nichts tat, senkte er das Funkgerät.  
„Das ist unsere Eintrittskarte. Hast du Pläne, wie es danach weiter geht?“  
„Nein, wir werden improvisieren müssen. Ich bin darin sehr gut.“  
Obwohl es dunkel war, wusste Jack, dass der Doctor breit grinste.  
Bevor sie losgingen, ging der Captain zurück zu den Priestern und überzeugte sich, dass die Knebel richtig saßen. Die Männer lagen im Schatten, so dass es bestimmt eine Weile dauern würde, bis die Spezialisten sie finden würden. Dann waren sie hoffentlich schon im Tempel.  
Jack schlug die Kapuze hoch, damit man ihn nicht direkt erkennen konnte, schaltete die Lampe an und folgte dem Doctor über den Platz.


	4. Der Priester

Als Jack den Platz überquerte, kam er sich vor, wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Die Wolken hatten sich aufgelöst und zwei Monde standen am Himmel.  
Er konnte den Doctor, der einige Schritte vor ihm ging, klar und deutlich sehen. Er hob sich deutlich gegen die Pyramide, die im fahlen Licht golden glitzerte, ab.  
Jeder, der den Platz beobachtete, konnte sie sehen. Und da jede seiner Bewegungen von mindestens fünf Kameras aufgenommen wurde, war man bestimmt schon auf sie aufmerksam geworden.  
Der Captain hoffte nur, dass die Roben und die hochgeschlagenen Kapuzen dafür sorgen würden, dass man sie nicht erkannte und für Priester hielt.   
  
Der Doctor ging zielstrebig auf die Pyramiden zu und hielt auf einen Schatten zu. Jack vermutete, dass es ein Eingangstor war, das nicht mit Gold überzogen war.  
Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, es war eine große Bronzetür, die ihm am Morgen gar nicht aufgefallen war.   
Das Tor wurde von zwei Wachen flankiert, doch anstatt sie anzuhalten und zu kontrollieren, ließ man sie kommentarlos durch. Irgendwie wirkten die Priester sehr unerfahren, was die Jagd auf Flüchtige anging. Wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal in Jahrhunderten, dass sie Touristen einfangen mussten. Jack war dankbar dafür.  
Sie betraten die Pyramiden, kamen aber nicht in einen großen Saal, sondern mussten eine Treppe hinabsteigen. Sie endete etwa zwei Stockwerke tiefer in einem Flur, der mit elektrischem Licht hell erleuchtet war.  
Geblendet schloss Jack einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er sich um. Sie waren alleine in dem langen Gang, der die Abmessung der Pyramide übertraf. Unzählige Türen gingen nach rechts und links ab. Wenn die überirdische Tempelanlage schon gigantisch war, wie groß war denn die unterirdische? Der Captain blickte zum Doctor, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter.  
An der 22. Tür auf der rechten Seite blieb der Timelord stehen, lauschte einen Augenblick, drückte die Klinke und betrat den Raum dahinter.  
Jack folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Als Schüler haben Sie kein Recht, diesen Raum zu betreten. Ihre Strafe werden Sie nach dem Frühgottesdienst erfahren.“  
Ein alter Mann mit schlohweißem Haar saß hinter einem schlichten Schreibtisch und sah noch nicht einmal von dem in der Tischplatte eingelassenen Bildschirm hoch, als er mit ihnen sprach.  
„Das bezweifele ich“, antwortete der Doctor und setzte die Kapuze ab. Dabei grinste er den Mann, der nun hochblickte, herausfordernd an.  
„Lassen Sie Ihre Hände über dem Schreibtisch, nicht, dass Sie versehentlich einen Alarm auslösen.“ Jack hatte seine Waffe gezückt und bedrohte den Priester.  
Dieser wandte seinen Blick vom Doctor ab und sah ihn einen Moment an. Er hatte einen milden, fast schon gütigen Gesichtsausdruck, doch Jack fiel darauf nicht herein. Er hatte schon zu oft erlebt, dass diese Mienen nur Masken waren, die eine viel hässlichere Fratze verbargen.  
„Sie sind die Männer, die gesucht werden.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
„Und ich möchte wissen, warum. Wir sind nur Touristen, die Tschalik erkunden.“ Der Timelord setzte sich direkt vor dem Mann auf die Schreibtischkante, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.   
„Was glauben Sie, wie gut es für den Ruf von Tschalik als Urlaubsparadies ist, wenn man von der Willkür der Priester erfährt?“ Der Planet lebte von seinen Gästen und Jack versuchte, den Ordensmann damit einzuschüchtern.   
Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Mannes. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass man das von Ihnen erfährt? Sie mögen sich hier zwar frei bewegen, aber über kurz oder lang werden Sie von der Übermacht unserer Priester überwältigt werden.“  
„Das wird der Moment sein, indem Sie sterben“, stellte Jack ruhig und gelassen fest.  
Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Ich bin ein alter Mann, der sein Leben gelebt hat. Damit können Sie mich nicht beeindrucken. Das einzige, was mich davon abhält, die Wachen zu alarmieren, ist meine Neugierde.“  
„Gut“, der Doctor nickte. „Wir befriedigen Ihre Neugierde und Sie erzählen uns, warum wir verfolgt werden und geben uns einen Tipp, wie wir aus dieser Lage hinaus kommen.“  
„Helfen kann ich Ihnen leider gar nicht. Der oberste Wächter hat entschieden, dass Sie Frevler sind und damit ist Ihr Tod beschlossen.“  
„Das geht hier einfach so? Keine Verhandlung, keine Möglichkeit, uns zu verteidigen. Was ist, wenn alles nur ein Zusammentreffen unglücklicher Zufälle ist?“ Jack sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Wer versucht, gewaltsam von der Tribüne zu kommen und sich anschließend übergibt, zeigt deutlich, was er von unseren Göttern hält.“ Braune Augen blickten den Captain neugierig an. „Verraten Sie mir, warum Sie so reagiert haben?“  
Die Antwort gab er gerne. „Ihre Götter sind auf unserer Welt als 456 bekannt. Und sie haben versucht, unsere Kinder zu stehlen. Bei einigen wenigen ist es ihnen gelungen, aber die meisten konnte ich vor dem Schicksal bewahren.“  
„Es ist das Beste, was den Kindern passieren kann. Sie werden so viel älter als wir und erleben so viel!“ Es lag so viel Begeisterung in der Stimme, dass Jack wieder schlecht wurde, aber seine Finger zitterten nicht und die Mündung der Waffe zeigte auf den Kopf des Mannes.  
„Haben Sie jemals ein Kind gesehen, das Teil eines Gottes wurde?“  
„Nein“, der Priester schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich befand mich zwar gestern in unmittelbarer Nähe des gläsernen Schreins, aber die Atemluft des Gottes ist ein dichter Nebel.“  
„Den die Kinder nicht atmen können“, stellte Jack fest. „Deswegen müssen sie Atemmasken tragen. Dort gibt es niemanden, mit dem sie sich verständigen können und nichts, was sie von der Trostlosigkeit ihrer Situation ablenkt. Sie sind Teil eines anderen Wesens, können sich nicht selbstständig bewegen und sind einsam und hoffnungslos.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“  
Zum ersten Mal sah Jack eine wirkliche Gefühlsregung: Zweifel, die Sekundenbruchteile später von Wut überlagert wurden.   
„Ich habe ein Kind meines Volkes gesehen, das einem 456 aufgepfropft wurde. Selten habe ich einen resignierteren Ausdruck gesehen. Es ist seit so vielen Jahre Teil eines Wesens, mit dem man sich nicht verständigen kann, weil der 456 kein Interesse daran hat. Das ist das Schicksal eurer Kinder.“  
„Du lügst!“  
Der Priester stand auf und sah Jack hasserfüllt an.  
„Warum sollte ich?“, fragte er den alten Mann. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach den 456, um die Kinder meines Volkes zu befreien. Ihr dagegen überlasst eure Kinder einem Schicksal, das grausamer ist als die Sklaverei. Wofür habt ihr ihre Seelen verkauft? Für eure Gesundheit? Wohlstand? Oder nur, damit einige wenige alte Priester Macht über ein ganzes Volk haben?“ Jack grinste den Priester an. Und erreichte, dass dieser sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, aber vom Doctor - der sich die ganze Zeit heraus gehalten und nur zugesehen hatte - zurück gehalten wurde. „Das sollten Sie nicht versuchen, wenn sie an Ihrem Leben hängen. Die Waffe, die er in seiner Hand hält, ist tödlich.“ Dann blickte er Jack an. „Es reicht. Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht.“  
„Wie du meinst, Doc. Wir sitzen aber immer noch hier fest.“ Der Captain hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie sie hier raus kommen sollten.  
„Das ändern deine Hasstiraden nicht. Halte ihn fest, ich kümmere mich um seinen Computer.“   
Der Priester hatte sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er aufhörte, sich zu wehren. Er räusperte sich. „Versuchen Sie es. Die alte Sprache beherrscht nur der Orden. Sie werden nichts verstehen können.“  
Jack steckte die Waffe weg, übernahm den Mann und hielt ihn mit ein klein wenig mehr Kraft fest, als eigentlich notwendig war, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich nicht einfach so befreien konnte. Es war nur unangenehm, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Er fühlte wie dünn er unter seiner Robe war und dass die Haut Pergament glich.   
Er war wahrscheinlich noch älter als Jack gedacht hatte. Eine falsche Bewegung und seine Knochen würden brechen.  
„Das möchte ich selbst ausprobieren.“ Der Doctor setzte sich auf den Stuhl und blickte auf den Bildschirm, der in die Schreibtischplatte eingelassen war. Er runzelte die Stirn, dann las er vor: „Tageseinnahmen: Spenden am Osteingang des Mithwetempel: 2.987 Credits, am Nordeingang 4328 Credits. Am Twekotempel 9846 Credits. Einnahmen durch Verpflegungsstände 9034 Credits. Schön, wir sitzen im Büro des Buchhalters. Mal schauen, was es sonst noch für interessante Dinge zu entdecken gibt.“  
Jack fühlte die Anspannung des Priesters.  
Der Doctor fuhr mit den Fingern über den Bildschirm, tippte hier, tippte dort auf die Oberfläche und zückte nach kurzer Zeit den Sonic Screwdriver.  
„Um Zeit zu sparen, benötige ich Ihr Passwort.“  
„Das werden Sie von mir nicht erfahren.“ Dabei versuchte er, sich aus Jacks Händen zu winden. Jack hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als den Griff zu verstärken. Der Priester musste Schmerzen haben, doch er presste nur die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet.“ Der Doctor grinste ihn an, dann aktivierte er den Screwdriver.  
Als die Gegenwehr des alten Mannes nachließ, ließ Jack etwas lockerer. In dem Moment versuchte der Priester erneut, sich zu befreien. Dieses Mal trat er nach hinten aus, wandte sich in dem Griff und hüpfte auf Jacks Fuß; dank der festen Schuhe spürte dieser nicht viel davon.  
Der Captain versuchte, ihn zu bändigen, aber die Gegenwehr war so heftig, dass Jack ihn los lassen musste, bevor er ihm die Knochen brach. Er drängte ihn in eine Ecke und blockte mit seinem Körper jeden Fluchtversuch ab.  
„Das sind vertrauliche Dinge, die kein Ordensfremder erfahren darf. Wenn der Oberste Wächter erfährt, dass Sie die Informationen von mir haben, werde ich ausgestoßen!“ Hysterie und Verzweiflung lag in der Stimme. Er versuchte Jack zur Seite zu schieben, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Dann änderte er seine Taktik, er sprang den Captain an und biss ihn mit aller Kraft in die einzige ungeschützte Stelle: den Hals.  
„AUA!“ Das tat weh!  
Jack spürte, dass er blutete. Er wollte den Priester von sich wegreißen, aber der hatte sich so verbissen, dass es nicht ging, ohne seinem Hals schwere Verletzungen zuzufügen  
„Es reicht!“, ertönte die Stimme des Doctors. Der Priester schrie auf und ließ von Jack ab. Gleichzeitig wurde er zur Seite gezerrt.  
Unwillkürlich berührte der Captain die verletzte Stelle. Die Wunde blutete, war aber nicht tief.  
„Lass das, Jack, ich kümmere mich darum. Aber erst muss ich den Verrückten unter Kontrolle bringen.“  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dort keine Narbe bekomme, denn ich weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand die Erklärung glauben wird.“  
Dabei würde die Narbe spätestens bei seinem nächsten Tod verschwinden. Doch davon durfte der Doctor nichts wissen.  
„Dass dich ein Priester gebissen hat, als du aus einem Tempel fliehen wolltest? Ich wette, dass jeder es für einen Liebesbiss halten wird.“  
„Das habe ich befürchtet.“ Jack blickte den Doctor über den Kopf des alten Mannes an und grinste. Er wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.  
„Ich habe eine Idee, was wir mit ihm anfangen können.“ Jack wurde wieder sachlich und machte einen Schritt auf den Priester zu.  
Der erbleichte, als er Jacks Ausdruck sah, versuchte aber nicht, sich zu wehren – schließlich hatte der Doctor ihn fest im Griff.   
Er hyperventilierte, als Jack seine Arme ausstreckte und ihm den Gürtel abnahm, mit dem er seine Robe in der Taille gebunden hatte.  
„Auf den Stuhl?“, fragte der Doctor und Jack nickte.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit war der Mann so festgebunden, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.   
„Dann schauen wir mal, was für Geheimnisse der Computer mir verraten kann.“ Der Timelord rieb sich die Hände und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
Der Captain behielt den Gefangenen im Auge, lugte aber immer wieder über die Schulter des Doctors.  
Zeichenkolonnen jagten in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit über den Bildschirm. Viel zu schnell, als das Jack sie mit seinen Augen erfassen oder verstehen konnte. Er war sich aber sicher, dass der Timelord es konnte. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, dann erschienen Bilder auf dem Bildschirm. Die ersten waren vom Chrishwafest. Der Fotograf hatte versucht, Detailfotos von dem 456 und dem aufgepfropften Kind zu machen, aber die dichte Atmosphäre in dem Tank ließ nur sehr verschwommene Aufnahmen zu.   
Die darauf folgenden Bilder waren belanglos. Es waren Fotos von Gottesdiensten, Urlauben und anderen Priestern. Es waren Erinnerungen aus dem Leben des Mannes, den sie gefangen genommen hatten. Sie waren schnell durch gescrollt.  
Dann klickte der Doctor auf eine weitere Datei und ein Film lief an. Er zeigte ein Kind, das an einem Strand spielte. Dabei plauderte es fröhlich mit einem Mann, der eine jüngere Version des Priesters zu sein schien.  
„Wer ist das?“ Der Doctor drehte sich um und sah den alten Mann an.  
Jack schob den Stuhl näher an den Schreibtisch, damit ihr Gefangener sehen konnte, was sie wissen wollten. Der Priester presste einige Sekunden die Lippen zusammen, dann gab er nach. „Das ist meine Tochter Keelin. Sie war sieben als die Götter sie erwählten.“  
Jack verstand auf einmal, warum er die Wahrheit nicht glauben konnte.   
„Da waren Sie schon Priester?“, wollte der Doctor wissen.  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Man kann erst dann zum Diener der Götter berufen werden, wenn eines der eigenen Kinder erwählt wurde. Das ist das Zeichen, dass man das Vertrauen der Götter hat.“  
Der Captain verstand die Logik, die dahinter stand. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie ihm gefiel.   
“Wieso haben Sie beim Crishwafest Bilder von dem Gott gemacht?“ Der Doctor sah den Priester mit einem Ausdruck an, den Jack zu gut kannte: er hatte einen Verdacht und würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er ihn bestätigt hatte.  
“Ich hatte zum ersten Mal die Ehre, in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen und wollte einige Erinnerungsbilder davon haben.“  
Der Timelord ging zu dem Mann und hockte sich hin, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren. „Es ist aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie weniger Bilder von dem Gott gemacht, sondern versucht haben, das zu ihm gehörende Kind zu fotografieren. Ist das richtig?“  
Der Priester zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Jack sah ihm an, dass es eine Lüge war.  
Der Doctor lächelte nur.  
„Was ist aus der Mutter von Keelin geworden? Ist sie auch in den Priesterstand erhoben worden?“  
„Nur Männer können den Göttern dienen. Aber bevor Sie mich weiter drängen. Tisha starb bei einem Unfall bevor Keelin Teil eines Gottes wurde.“  
Jack stöhnte auf. Schon wieder eine Welt, wo der Dienst an den Göttern einem Geschlecht vorbehalten war. Er verstand nicht, warum es fast immer die Männer waren. Hübsche Jungfrauen waren doch viel attraktiver für die Götter, als alte, hässliche Kerle. Auch wenn diese dann sehr viel Macht hatten.  
„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Das“, der Doctor deutete auf Jack, „ist Captain Jack Harkness und ich bin der Doctor.“  
„Was für ein Doctor?“, kam die Gegenfrage des Priesters.  
„Ich bin nur der Doctor, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und wie heißen Sie?“ Dazu kam das unwiderstehliche Lächeln des Timelords und der alte Mann antwortete: „Mehwas. Bruder von Hinao, der mit einem Gott eins geworden ist.“  
Wenn die 456 alle fünf bis sechs Jahre zehn Prozent der Kinder mitnahmen, musste jede Familie viele Angehörige verloren haben. Langsam verstand Jack, warum die Tschaliker die 456 nicht zum Teufel gejagt hatten, nachdem sie selbst die Raumfahrt entdeckt hatten. Sie hätten damit auch eine Schuld eingestehen müssen, an der das Volk zugrunde gegangen wäre.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie unter solchen Umständen kennen lernen mussten, Mehwas, denn ich halte Sie für einen aufrechten und ehrlichen Mann.“ Der Doctor stand auf und ging in dem Raum hin und her. Dann blickte er wieder den Priester an. „Wir sind hergekommen, um die verschollenen Kinder der Erde zu finden und wollen euch nicht schaden. Ich will nicht sterben, weil euer Oberpriester entschieden hat, dass wir Frevler eurer Götter sind, die für uns alles, nur keine Götter sind. Können Sie das verstehen?“  
Mehwas nickte.  
„Wir würden Sie gerne in Ruhe lassen, aber ich befürchte, dass wir außerhalb dieses Raumes keine Chance haben“, fuhr der Doctor fort. „Ich frage mich sowieso, warum man noch nicht versucht hat, Ihren Raum zu durchsuchen, denn inzwischen müssten die Wachen herausgefunden haben, dass wir auch Roben tragen und den Tempel betreten haben.“ Das fragte sich Jack auch.   
„Sie wissen, dass ich den Tagesabschluss fertig mache und unter keinen Umständen gestört werden darf. Aber wenn ich nicht zum Nachtgebet erscheine, wird man mich hier suchen. Es ist nur eine Gnadenfrist, die Sie haben“, setzte Mehwas hinzu. Dabei sah er den Doctor in einer Art und Weise an, die Jack nicht deuten konnte.  
Vielleicht bluffte er, vielleicht wollte er etwas ganz anderes. Tschaliker sahen zwar aus wie Menschen, waren aber doch fremde Wesen mit einem ganz anderen kulturellen Hintergrund. Wie sollte er dann ihr Mienenspiel lesen können?   
Der Timelord schien es zu können und machte dem Priester ein Angebot: „Wenn wir Ihnen versprechen, dass wir Keelin suchen und versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen, werden Sie uns dann helfen?“  
Dieses Mal konnte Jack Mehwas Blick deuten: Er zweifelte an dem Angebot. Konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er schluckte, schluckte noch einmal, dann fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie mein Mädchen zu mir zurück bringen, dann werde ich Ihnen helfen.“  
Der Doctor schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht versprechen. Wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie die Kinder mit den 456 verbunden sind und ob es möglich ist, diese Verbindung zu trennen. Ich werde es versuchen, mehr kann ich nicht zusagen.“  
Einen langen Moment blickte Mehwas zum Doctor hoch, dann seufzte er. „Wenn Sie mir das versprochen hätten, hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie ein Lügner sind. Aber so weiß ich nicht, wie ich Ihr Verhalten beurteilen soll. Die Fesseln sprechen eine ganz andere Sprache.“  
Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollen überleben. Da haben Sie uns nicht viele Möglichkeiten gegeben. Dabei haben wir versucht, Sie nicht zu verletzten.“  
Unwillkürlich berührte Jack die Bisswunde. Aber der Priester sah ihn gar nicht an und konzentrierte sich auf den Timelord.  
„Wie wollen Sie die Heimat der Götter finden? Wir versuchen dies schon seitdem wir unsere eigenen Raumschiffe gebaut haben, aber ihre Schiffe sind getarnt, so dass es uns unmöglich ist, ihrem Kurs zu folgen.“  
„Unser Besuch hier war erfolgreich.“ Der Timlord grinste. „Wir haben in der Tempelanlage einen Hinweis gefunden, der uns hoffentlich weiterhilft. Es grenzt den Suchradius auf sechs Sonnensysteme ein.“  
„Ich bin vor vielen Jahren zum Priester erwählt worden, bin seitdem immer mit offenen Augen durch die Tempelanlage gegangen und bin leider nie fündig geworden. Wie haben Sie das in den wenigen Stunden geschafft?“  
„Als Fremder sieht man einige Dinge anders.“ Der Timelord lächelte, bückte sich und löste Mehwas Fesseln.  
Jack unterdrückte den Drang, wieder eine Waffe zu ziehen und den Priester zu bedrohen. Wenn er ihnen vertrauen sollte, dann mussten sie ihm auch vertrauen.  
„Warum binden Sie mich los?“  
„Weil ich Ihnen vertraue.“ Der Doctor grinste ihn an. „Wir werden jetzt gehen und wenn wir es schaffen, den Tempel und Tschalik lebend zu verlassen, werden wir auch nach Ihrer Tochter suchen. Sollten wir in die Hände Ihrer Mitbrüder fallen, dann werden ich keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen und mich wehren. Für Sie ist es am besten, wenn Sie dann ganz weit weg sind.“ Der Doctor strahlte wieder die Autorität und die Macht des alten, erfahrenen Timelords aus. Der Orden würde gegen ihn keine Chance haben.  
Der Captain zückte seine Waffe, ging zur Tür und lauschte. Alles schien ruhig zu sein, Er wollte gerade die Klinke herab drücken, als Mehwas „Stopp!“ rief. Er drehte sich um und sah den Priester fragend an.  
„Leiden die Kinder wirklich, wenn sie Teil eines Gottes sind?“  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. Viel wusste er auch nicht, aber dann hatte er das Bild des Jungen mit der Atemmaske wieder klar vor Augen. „Ich habe bisher nur ein Kind gesehen, das Teil eines 456 gewesen war. Mich hat der leere, hoffnungslose Ausdruck seiner Augen erschüttert. Er muss zumindest ein trostloses Leben führen. Ob es daran liegt, dass er mit einem Arschloch verschmolzen ist, weiß ich nicht. Genau so wenig kann ich sagen, ob die anderen Kinder ähnliches erleben.“ Jack kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich befürchte aber, dass es so ist. Warum sonst haben wir keine Möglichkeit gehabt, mit den Kindern zu sprechen? Habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt, warum ihr keinen Kontakt mit ihnen habt? Wenn sie glücklich sind, gibt es doch keinen Grund, sie daran zu hindern.“  
„Diese Frage stelle ich mir, seitdem Keelin von den Göttern geholt wurde.“ Mehwas atmete tief ein. „Ich bin ein alter Mann und habe nichts zu verlieren. Ich werde Ihnen helfen.“  
Er stand auf und band sich mit zitternden Fingern seine Robe. Dann richtete er sich gerade auf und ging zur Tür. „Folgen Sie mir, achten Sie nicht auf das, was ich sage und senken Sie demutsvoll den Kopf. Am Mhiretempel steht ein Gleiter, über den ich Verfügungsgewalt habe. Ich werde Sie dahin bringen.“  
„Aber man wird Sie auf den Aufzeichnungen sehen. Werden die Risiken nicht zu groß für Sie sein?“ Sehr zum Verdruss von Jack, schien der Doctor nicht bereit zu sein, dieses großherzige Angebot anzunehmen. Der Captain hätte es sofort akzeptiert.  
„Um zum Mhiretempel zu kommen, werden wir drei Überwachungsstationen passieren müssen. Wenn Sie“, Mehwas deutete auf Jack, „mich die ganze Zeit mit der Waffe bedrohen, wird man das später auf den Videoaufzeichnungen erkennen können, auch wenn sie unter der Robe verborgen ist. Ich werde das zu meiner Verteidigung benutzen können.“  
„Dann bleiben Sie hier. Wir können Sie nicht mitnehmen, um die 456 zu finden, aber ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass Sie bestraft werden, weil Sie uns helfen.“   
An der Miene des Doctors konnte Jack erkennen, dass ihm damit wirklich ernst war.   
  
Manchmal hasste er die Prinzipien des Timelords. Es machte solche Situationen noch komplizierter, als sie sowieso schon waren.   
„Man wird mir keinen körperlichen Schaden zufügen, noch wird man mich einsperren, wie es auf vielen anderen Planeten üblich ist. Als Priester kann man mir mein Amt entziehen und mich zum Graukittel machen. Aber ich bezweifele, dass es wirklich dazu kommen wird.“  
„Wieso?“, wollte der Doctor wissen.   
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich bedroht wurde und Schürfwunden von den Fesseln habe, wird das Urteil milde ausfallen. Man wird mich zu extra Diensten und Gebeten verurteilen und das war es.“  
Jack wollte protestieren, dass er ihn gar nicht so fest gebunden hatte, als Mehwas seine Handgelenke zeigte. Sie waren tatsächlich leicht bläulich verfärbt und an einer Stelle war sogar die Haut abgeschürft und es hatte geblutet. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen hatte das Blut einen bläulichen Farbton.  
„Ich habe versucht mich zu befreien, aber der Knoten war zu gut.“  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass man Sie für diesen Verrat nicht strenger verurteilt.“ Der Doctor hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Mehwas an.  
„Wer will schon die Finanzverwaltung mit allen dazugehörigen Pflichten übernehmen? Ich habe lange gesucht, bis ich einen Nachfolger gefunden habe, aber Iltig ist noch lange nicht soweit, um meine Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Das weiß auch der Oberste Hüter und wird sich hüten, sich selbst zu schaden.“ Mehwas hatte einen sehr selbstzufriedenen Tonfall und Jack glaubte ihm aufs Wort, auch der Doctor entspannte sich nach dieser Erklärung.  
„Wir sind dankbar, dass Sie uns helfen wollen. Was müssen wir tun?“ Der Timelord nahm endlich das Angebot an.  
„Das, was ich Ihnen eben schon gesagt habe. Ansonsten einfach nur still sein, wenn wir auf dem Gang jemandem begegnen. Ich werde alles regeln. Deswegen sollte ich auch voraus gehen.“  
Jack trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Mehwas vorzulassen. Der Priester riss die Tür auf und ging hinaus. Dabei stieß er beinah mit zwei Männern zusammen, die vor der Tür standen.  
„Was ist los?“, verlangte er in einem herrischen Tonfall zu wissen.  
„Wir suchen zwei Touristen, die angeklagt sind, Frevel begangen zu haben.“  
„Und die sucht man bei mir?“, fragte er ungläubig zurück.  
„Ja“, war die schlichte Antwort.  
Mehwas seufzte. „Ich wünschte, sie wären bei mir. Stattdessen muss ich mich mit sogenannten Buchhaltern von der Tempelanlage auf dem Südkontinent rumplagen. Meine Herren, wo bleiben Sie?“  
Er drehte sich noch nicht einmal um, sondern erwartete ganz selbstverständlich, dass sie kamen. Noch einmal atmete Jack tief durch, dann trat er vor dem Doctor auf den Flur. Die Waffe die er unter der Robe in der Hand hielt, gab ihm das Gefühl, auf Angriffe schnell reagieren zu können. Aber es kam keiner.  
„Sie haben es geschafft, ihre Buchhaltung so ins Chaos zu stürzen, dass man mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Es wird Wochen dauern, bis ich ihre Fehler ausgebügelt habe. Wochen!“ Mehwas hob theatralisch die Hände. Dann wechselte er das Thema. „Sind die beiden Touristen gefährlich? Auch wenn sie als Besucher viel Geld bringen, habe ich noch nie viel davon gehalten, dass Tschalik keine Schwerverbrecher an andere Planeten ausliefert. Die Götter sind mit so einem sündigen Lebenswandel bestimmt auch nicht einverstanden. Aber die gelben Herren haben entschieden, dass es so gemacht wird und dann müssen wir uns daran halten.“  
„Sie sind gefährlich, Ehrwürdiger.“ Die andere Wache nickte bestätigend.  
„Gut, dann eskortieren Sie mich und diese beiden Tölpel, bei denen ich mich frage, wo sie rechnen gelernt haben, zu meinem Gleiter. Wenn ihnen etwas passiert, werde ich nie herausbekommen, wie man es schafft, innerhalb von einem Jahr so ein Durcheinander zu schaffen. Zu schade, dass Tutuis von uns gegangen ist.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging Mehwas los. Und die Wachen folgten ihm pflichtbewusst.  
Direkt vor ihnen ordneten sich Jack und der Doctor ein. Schließlich mussten sie nicht nur dem Priester zuhören, sondern auch eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet halten, um ihn zu entlasten.  
Er hatte zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl, dass die beiden Männer hinter ihnen gingen, aber solange sie arglos waren und den Doctor und ihn für Unglücksraben hielten, waren sie sicher.  
  
Während sie durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen eilten, hielt Mehwas ihnen in einem sehr belehrenden Tonfall einen Vortrag, wie wichtig eine korrekte Buchführung für den Orden war. Jack war froh, dass ihn das nicht betraf und er die Ermahnungen an sich vorbei rauschen lassen konnte. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit den Eindruck, dass Mehwas stark übertrieb. In Anbetracht der Situation war dieses Verhalten genau richtig. Falls man ihn später vor Gericht stellte, konnte er behaupten, dass er versucht hatte, die Wachen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Er beobachtete die beiden Männer, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und er sah ihren mitleidigen Ausdruck. Sie sahen in ihnen alles, nur keine Bedrohung.  
Sie folgten Mehwas durch unzählige unterirdische Gänge, in denen Jack sich niemals zurecht gefunden hätte. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde mussten sie Treppen steigen und verließen damit die unterirdische Anlage. Den Midwhetempel hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und befanden sich jetzt auf einen kleinen Platz vor einem quaderförmigen Gebäude, das etwa zehn Stockwerke hoch war.  
Ohne zu zögern ging Mehwas darauf zu.  
Als Jack bemerkte, dass einer der Wachen mit seinem Funkgerät hantierte, spannte er all seine Sinne an. Aber da der Mann stehen blieb und er dem Priester folgen musste, konnte Jack nicht hören, was für eine Nachricht er empfing.  
  
Sie hatten gerade das Gebäude betreten, als der Mann wieder zu ihnen aufschloss. Der mitleidige Ausdruck war verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte er Jack und den Doctor grimmig an.  
In dem Moment handelte Jack. Er griff ihn an und schlug ihn mit dem Griff der Waffe fest auf den Hinterkopf. Stöhnend brach er zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Mit einem weiten Satz brachte Jack sich in Sicherheit – der Schuss des anderen Wächters traf nur harmlos den Boden. Bevor er eine weitere Chance bekam, doch zu treffen, schoss Jack in seinen Oberschenkel und er brach vor Schmerzen aufschreiend nieder.  
Der Doctor war an Mehwas Seite geeilt und hielt ihn fest.  
Jack ging zu den Wachen, nahm ihnen die Funkgeräte weg und steckte ihre Waffen ein. Der eine war bewusstlos, der andere sah ihn eingeschüchtert an und presste seine Finger auf die Wunde.   
Sie waren keine Gefahr mehr. Der Captain drehte sich um. „Wir müssen weiter.“  
„Sie sind entdeckt.“ Mehwas schob sein Kinn vor. „Jetzt brauchen Sie mich nicht mehr. Ich bin eine nutzlose Geisel.“  
„Ob und wann Sie nutzlos sind entscheiden wir.“ Jack war klar, dass der alte Priester für den Verletzten ein Schauspiel aufführte und spielte mit. „Wenn Sie nicht weiter gehen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass jeder Knochen in ihren Händen gebrochen wird. Dann können Sie nie wieder Ihren Computer bedienen.“  
„Nicht die Hände, ich werde Ihren Anweisungen folgen.“ Mehwas versteckte sie unter der Kutte. Als der Doctor ihn los lies, stolperte er, dann ging er weiter zum Treppenhaus.  
Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen hoch - schon nach dem zweiten Stockwerk wurde Mehwas langsamer und atmete hektisch ein und aus. Die Belastung war zu viel für ihn.  
Auf dem Treppenabsatz vor dem vierten Stock blieb er stehen. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Da die Wachen unterwegs sind, behindere ich Sie mehr, als dass ich nutze. Lassen Sie mich hier.“  
Jack wechselte einen Blick mit dem Doctor, als dieser nickte, ging er zu dem alten Mann und nahm ihn den Gürtel ab.   
Er war froh, dass die Gefahr bestand, von Kameras überwacht zu werden. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er dem Priester zum Abschied hätte sagen sollen.  
So band er ihn am Geländer fest, drehte sich um und eilte die Treppe hoch.   
  
Mehwas hatte sie wirklich sehr behindert und die letzten sechs Stockwerke überwanden sie viel schneller als die ersten vier. Als sie das Dach des Gebäudes betraten, atmete Jack erleichtert auf. Dort stand wirklich ein Gleiter, der unbewacht war. Er war klein und hatte nur zwei Sitzplätze, aber mehr brauchten sie nicht.  
Der Doctor sprintete vor, während Jack das Dach absicherte. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, in letzter Sekunde überwältigt zu werden. Erst als der Timelord eingestiegen war, lief Jack zum Gleiter und zwängte sich in den Sitz. Viel Platz hatten sie nicht.  
Er studierte die Anzeigen, aber es war nicht einfach, sich zu orientieren.  
„Verdammt, wo ist der Startknopf?“, fluchte er vor sich hin.  
„Hier!“, rief der Doctor und drückte ihn. Zuerst tat sich gar nichts, dann ertönte ein leises Brummen.  
Bevor sie Zeit hatten, sich mit der Steuerung vertraut zu machen, stürmten Wachen auf das Dach und eröffneten das Feuer. Die Munition prallte aber harmlos an dem durchsichtigen Dach des Gleiters ab.  
Während Jack weiter vor sich hin fluchte, weil er den Beifahrersitz erwischt hatte, experimentierte der Doctor mit der Steuerung. Das Gefährt hob aber nicht ab, sondern blieb am Boden. Dabei bewegte es sich ruckartig hin und her, so dass die Wachen das Dach räumen mussten, um nicht herab gefegt zu werden.  
„Jetzt weiß ich, wie es funktioniert.“ Der begeisterte Ausruf des Doctors ließ Jack Hoffnung schöpfen. Er hatte Recht, nur wenige Augenblicke später hob der Gleiter ab.  
Schnell gewann er an Höhe und der Doctor lenkte ihn über den Urwald.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es der richtige Kurs ist?“, fragte Jack vorsichtig nach. Angesichts der zwei Monde, die am Himmel standen, hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, in welche Richtung sie sich überhaupt bewegten.  
„In dieser Richtung ist die Tardis. Ich kann sie fühlen.“  
Ob dort ihr Hotel war, oder eine weitere Tempelanlage der Priester, würde sich zeigen, wenn sie dort ankamen.  
Da er als Beiflieger nichts zu tun hatte, erkundete er den Gleiter. Viel gab es nicht zu finden, da das Fluggerät aus einen kunststoffartigen Boden, zwei unbequemen Sitzen, einer durchsichtigen Glaskuppel und den Triebwerken unter dem Boden bestand. Aber einige Klappen gab es, die er alle öffnete.  
In einer fand Jack eine Flasche, die – so wie sie roch – mit Wasser gefüllt war und eine Tüte mit Gebäck.  
Er wollte dem Doctor etwas anbieten, als er dessen versteinerte Miene sah. Der Captain spielte die letzten Stunden durch und ahnte, was dem Timelord so sauer aufstieß. „Ist es, dass ich die Wachen verletzt habe?“ Er wusste, wie sehr der Doctor Gewaltanwendung hasste, aber in dem Moment hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, sich ihrer zu erwehren.  
Der Doctor zuckte zusammen, sah Jack einen Moment an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Auch wenn ich deine Handlung nicht gut heißen kann, hätten sie uns überwältigt, wenn du sie nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt hättest. Meine Gedanken sind bei den Tschalikern.“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Ich frage mich, wie das Volk das überstehen kann, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Wenn die 456 alle fünf bis sechs Jahre 2.000 Kinder holen, dann sind das in den letzten dreitausend Jahren über eine Million gewesen. Und niemals erfahren die Eltern, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Sie können nur hoffen und beten, dass es ihnen gut geht. Das kann nicht so weiter gehen.“  
„Mehwat ist bestimmt nicht der einzige, der uns helfen wird, um sein Kind zu retten. Wenn es uns nur gelingt, Tschalik zu verlassen, ohne weiter kämpfen zu müssen, dann wird man uns nicht bis ans Ende der Galaxis jagen. Wenn wir ganz viel Pech haben, wird man uns wie Götter verehren.“  
„Vorausgesetzt, mir gelingt es, einen Weg zu finden, die Kinder von den 456 zu trennen, ohne dass jemand stirbt.“  
Jack verging bei diesem Gedanken der Appetit und er räumte die Kekse wieder weg. Jetzt hieß es nur, die Tardis heil zu erreichen.   


 

 


	5. Die Tardis

Schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte Jack fest, dass der Doctor einen respektvollen Abstand zum Boden hielt. Da sie noch kein Instrument gefunden hatten, mit dem die Nachtsicht verbessert wurde, konnte er das gut verstehen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich unwohl.  
„Man kann uns schon von weitem erkennen. Die haben uns bestimmt schon geortet und schicken uns Abfangjäger.“  
„Du hast zu viel Zeit auf der Erde verbracht. Nur ein Volk, in dem sich einzelne Stämme bekämpfen, verfügt über solche Methoden. Es würde mich wundern, wenn die überhaupt über irgendein Verteidigungssystem verfügen.“  
„Es gibt die Tempelwachen“, erinnerte ihn Jack. Dabei drehte er sich um und sah zu dem Tempel zurück. Er war nicht mehr zu sehen, obwohl die beiden Monde ein fahles Licht verbreiteten.  
„Du hast selbst gemerkt, dass sie vielleicht Wache stehen können, aber absolut unerfahren sind, was die Bekämpfung von Eindringlingen angeht. Ansonsten hätten wir nicht so leicht fliehen können. Die Sicherheitsdienste der Casinos sind viel erfahrener im Umgang mit Außenweltlern und deswegen auch gefährlicher.“  
Jack sah in einiger Entfernung zwei seltsame, silbern glänzende Punkte, die in den Himmel stiegen.  
„Unerfahren sind sie ... und hartnäckig. Man verfolgt uns.“  
„Dann müssen wir auf meine Instinkte vertrauen.“ Der Doctor bewegte den Steuerknüppel und der Gleiter ging in einen Sturzflug über.  
Kurz über den Baumwipfeln fing der Timelord ihn mit einem wilden Grinsen ab. Dann beschleunigte er.  
Jack hatte schon einiges miterlebt – das hier ließ ihn nach den Gurten greifen und sich anschnallen. Er war gerade damit fertig, als der Doctor einen wilden Zickzackkurs flog, um besonders hohen Wipfeln auszuweichen.  
Ohne die Gurte hätte er Blessuren davon getragen.  
Immer wieder blickte der Captain sich um. Die anderen Flugobjekte folgten ihnen, allerdings flogen sie nicht so dicht über dem Wald.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte der Doctor. Jack sah nach vorne und erblickte einen gigantischen Dinosaurier, dessen Kopf ein ganzes Stück aus dem Blätterdach herausragte.  
Der Doctor flog bereits ein Ausweichmanöver und schaffte es, nicht mit dem Dinosaurier zu kollidieren. Es fehlten aber nur einige Zentimeter und Jack hatte die weißen, spitzen Zähne des Tieres aus nächster Nähe bewundern können.  
„Das war knapp“, stellte er lakonisch fest.  
„Yupp. Wir haben wirklich Glück gehabt. Ist da unten eine Lichtung?“  
Jack spähte auf den Punkt, auf den der Doctor deutete.  
„Es sieht danach aus. Was hast du vor?“  
Urplötzlich sackte der Gleiter ab.  
Der Captain konnte nur „Scheiße!“, rufen, da setzte das Gefährt auch schon auf und der Doctor schaltete den Motor aus. Dann deutete er in den Himmel und der Captain konnte sehen, wie zwei graue Schatten über sie hinweg flogen.  
Der Timelord wartete einige Minuten, dann startete er den Motor und flog weiter. Dieses Mal hielt er den Gleiter dicht über dem Boden. Da die Farnbäume einen dunklen Schatten warfen, konnte Jack nichts mehr sehen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“  
„Yupp!“ Der Doctor grinste breit.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass der Gleiter einen Baum knutscht und wir hier stranden.“  
„Schau mal.“ Der Timelord deutete auf einen Teil der Armaturen vor ihm. Dort war ein Monitor, der ein flackerndes schwarz/weiß Bild zeigte. Es war wohl die Landschaft vor ihnen, denn die Bäume kamen auf sie zu.  
Das Bild war grobkörnig, aber besser als nichts.  
„Und das reicht für dich aus, um unfallfrei zu navigieren?“  
„Yupp!“  
Jack räusperte sich und unterdrückte mit Mühe einen sarkastischen Kommentar. Der Doctor verstand ihn trotzdem.  
„Habe ich dir in deiner Vergangenheit, bzw. in meiner Zukunft einen Grund gegeben, dass du mich für einen schlechten Piloten hältst?“  
Der Captain räusperte sich noch einmal und überlegte, wie er es diplomatisch formulieren sollte. „Die Tardis neigt dazu, in anderen Zeiten und Orten zu landen, als du vorher programmierst. Ich bin mir nie klar darüber geworden, ob du es zulässt, weil es abenteuerlicher ist, oder weil sie mehr Mitspracherecht hat, als du zugeben möchtest.“  
Es war zu dunkel, um die Miene des Doctors zu erkennen. Jack war sich aber sicher, dass er grinste, bevor er antwortete. „Sie hat meistens einen guten Grund, wenn sie mich zu einem anderen Ziel bringt. Also hältst du mich für einen schlechten Piloten?“ Der Doctor ließ nicht locker.  
„Deine Landungen könnten weicher sein.“ Jack lächelte gequält, während der Timelord haarscharf an einem Baum vorbei flog. „Aber bisher hast du es immer geschafft, mich heil ans Ziel zu bringen. Schau mich nicht an und konzentrier dich aufs Fliegen! Da ist ein Baum im Weg!“ Der viel zu schnell näher kam.  
Den Absturz würde er zwar überleben, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Lust in einem Urwald mit wilden Dinosauriern zu stranden.  
Der Doctor schwieg und schien sich tatsächlich auf das Fliegen zu konzentrieren, denn er schaffte es, den Baum zu verfehlen.

Trotzdem war es danach mehr als nur einmal eine Sache von Zentimetern, dass es nicht zu einem Zusammenprall mit einem Baum oder einem Dinosaurier kam.  
Irgendwann hielt Jack es nicht mehr aus und schloss die Augen. Erstaunlicherweise wurde es dann besser. Die Motorengeräusche des Gleiters waren nur ein lautes Summen und er wurde auch nicht mehr im Sitz durchgeschüttelt. Die Anspannungen der letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut und Jack schlief ein.

***

Jack wachte von einem leichten Stoß in die Seite auf, öffnete die Augen und sah eine Ebene, über der die Sonne aufging. Er blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass der Doctor den Gleiter am Rande des Urwaldes geparkt hatte. Im Licht der Morgendämmerung sah er weiter entfernt die Silhouette einer Stadt. Dahinter schien wieder der Urwald zu sein, aber das konnte er nicht genau erkennen.  
„Ausgeschlafen?“ Die Stimme des Timelords hatte einen leicht ironischen Unterton.  
„Deinen Flugstil konnte ich nur mit geschlossenen Augen ertragen. Sei froh, dass ich keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten habe. Das war mehr als einmal haarscharf, dass wir nicht mit etwas Großem kollidiert sind. Ich sah uns schon abstürzen.“  
„Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Begleitern hast du keinen Ton von dir gegeben.“  
„Hätte ich etwa kreischen sollen?“ Jack sah ihn ungläubig an und bemerkte dann das Grinsen. Daraufhin zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nun mal ein schlechter Beifahrer. Ianto beschwert ...“ Er stockte, räusperte sich. „Ianto hat sich auch immer darüber beschwert.“ Jack schluckte, doch der Kloß im Hals verschwand nicht, weswegen er lieber schwieg. Stattdessen versuchte er, sich zu recken, um seine steifen Glieder zu dehnen, aber das funktionierte nicht richtig, weil es im Gleiter zu eng war.  
„Passt du für einige Minuten auf, ich muss aussteigen?“ Der Doctor wartete nicht auf eine Antwort; er verließ den Gleiter und verschwand hinter einen Farnbusch.  
Um nicht weiter an Ianto zu denken, suchte Jack die Kekse und die Flasche raus. Dann überlegte er, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten.  
Sie würden noch etwas warten müssen und erst dann in die Stadt fliegen, wenn der allmorgendliche Verkehr einsetzte, und hoffen, dass sie sich darin verstecken konnten. Dann mussten sie herausfinden, wo die Tardis war und das war es auch schon mit dem Pläne schmieden. Sie mussten das tun, was der Doctor liebte: Improvisieren.

Da kehrte der Timelord auch schon zurück und Jack stieg aus, um sich seinen eigenen Busch zu suchen.

Nach ihrem kargen Frühstück fühlte er sich fit genug, um es mit den Tschalikern aufzunehmen.  
Dem Doctor sah man nicht an, dass er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war und den Gleiter unter sehr abenteuerlichen Bedingungen geflogen hatte. Er wirkte entspannt und lächelte, als ein kleiner Flugsaurier über ihrem Cockpit hinweg flog.

Sie warteten etwa eine Stunde, dann flog der Doctor weiter. Obwohl Jack versuchte, ihn zu überreden, dass er der bessere Pilot sei, bekam er keine Chance, den Gleiter zu lenken.

Als sie der Stadt näher kamen, erkannte Jack das größte Gebäude am anderen Ende. Es war ihr Hotel.  
Der Timelord ordnete sich mühelos in den fließenden Verkehr ein und schaffte es, ohne einen einzigen Unfall auf dem Dach des Hotels anzukommen – es gab zwar einige Beinahe-Zusammenstöße, aber die waren für Jack nicht halb so schlimm, wie wütende Dinosaurier, die versuchten, sie zu fressen.  
Die Landung war ein wenig holprig, aber der Captain sagte nichts. Er war froh, angekommen zu sein.  
Sie warteten einen Moment, aber nichts tat sich. Es stürmten keine Wachen auf sie zu, um sie festzunehmen.  
Als der Doctor ausstieg, zückte Jack seine Waffe, um ihn Feuerschutz zu geben, aber nichts rührte sich und der Timelord schlenderte gemütlich zum Eingang des Treppenhauses. Er öffnete die Tür, spähte hinein, dann gab er Jack ein Zeichen, dass er folgen konnte.  
Achselzuckend verbarg Jack die Waffe unter seinem Mantel, dann folgte er ihm, dabei bemerkte er, dass mehrere Kameras auf ihn schwenkten. Er hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er auch im gemütlichen Schritttempo zum Eingang ging.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass ein weiterer Gleiter auf dem Dach landete. Durch die transparente Kuppel konnte er sehen, dass die Insassen blaue Kleidung trugen.  
Das war gar nicht gut. Er vergaß alle Vorsicht und sprintete los. Sie mussten es nur schaffen, drei Stockwerke tiefer zu kommen, dann waren sie in der Etage, in der sich ihre Suite und hoffentlich auch die Tardis befanden.

Noch ein Stockwerk hatten sie vor sich, als Jack über ihnen schwere Schritte hörte und eine Stimme ertönte: „Bleiben Sie stehen, oder wir schießen!“  
Instinktiv hielt sich Jack näher an der Wand, als an dem Geländer, wurde dabei aber nicht langsamer. Endlich hatten sie die richtige Etage erreicht und der Doctor drückte die Klinke, um das Treppenhaus zu verlassen, aber nichts tat sich.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte Jack, als der Timelord den Screwdriver hervorkramte, um das Schloss zu knacken. Sie verloren den wertvollen Vorsprung.  
Weiter oben wurden Schüsse abgegeben und die Kugeln – wenn es denn Kugeln waren – schlugen bedrohlich nah ein.  
„Jetzt aber!“, rief der Doctor, öffnete die Tür und stürmte hinaus. Jack war dicht hinter ihm. Sie hatten keine Zeit, die Tür wieder zu verriegeln. So mussten sie einfach nur schnell laufen.

Wenige Sekunden später – für Jack war es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, standen sie vor ihrer Suite.  
Während der Doctor aufschloss, zückte Jack seine Waffe und bereitete sich mental darauf vor, sich den Weg zu der Tardis freikämpfen zu müssen.  
Als die Tür aufschwang, sprang er hinein und rollte elegant auf dem Teppich ab.  
Aber außer einem überraschten Zimmermädchen, das gerade mit einem Stapel Wäsche in der Hand sein Schlafzimmer verließ, war der Raum leer.  
Der Doctor schloss die Tür hinter sich und er ging in sein Schlafzimmer während Jack aufstand und die Frau entschuldigend anlächelte. Dann lief er hinter dem Timelord her. Im Schlafzimmer war niemand und im begehbaren Schrank stand die Tardis.  
Ein lautes Rumpeln aus dem Flur ließ Jack in die Box springen und aufatmend schloss er die Tür hinter sich, während der Doctor zur Konsole eilte, um einen neuen Kurs zu setzen.  
Ein vertrautes Wimmern ertönte und gleichzeitig hämmerten Fäuste gegen den Eingang.  
Aber die Verfolger waren zu spät.  
Jack feixte, als er sich lebhaft vorstellte, wie sie da standen und die blaue Box sich vor ihren Augen auflöste.  
„Das ist knapp gewesen“, stellte er fest und lehnte sich an einen der Pfeiler. Natürlich hatte er den besten Blick auf die Konsole, um zu sehen, was der Doctor machte. Der Timelord hatte bisher nur einen Kurs an eine andere Stelle des Planeten, einige Jahrhunderte in die Vergangenheit, eingestellt. Mehr noch nicht.

„Trotzdem war es immer noch zu einfach“, stellte der Doctor lakonisch fest.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Spätestens im Treppenhaus hätten sie uns erwischen müssen. Zwei Einschläge waren haarscharf neben deinem Kopf gewesen. Nicht nur das. Die Zeit, die ich brauchte, um das Schloss zu knacken, hätte reichen müssen, um uns einzuholen.“  
In Ruhe überdachte Jack den Einwand des Timelords und stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte. Es gab noch einige andere Dinge, für die sie dadurch eine Erklärung bekommen würden.  
„Dann hat man uns auch mit Absicht in den Raum mit der Bodenmalerei eingesperrt. Die Tschaliker wollen uns helfen, müssen aber verhindern, dass die 456 es merken.“  
„Yeep. Nicht nur Mehwas macht sich seine Gedanken, aber die Konditionierung über Jahrtausende macht es ihnen unmöglich, sich offen gegen die 456 aufzulehnen. Wie denn auch? Die Tschaliker wissen doch noch nicht mal, was ein Krieg ist. Welches Sonnensystem sollen wir zuerst ansteuern?“  
„Das nächstgelegene“, schlug Jack vor.  
„Da werden wir wahrscheinlich keine Planeten finden. Wenn ich die Zusammensetzung der Atemluft und das was du mir über sie erzählt hast, richtig interpretiere, leben die 456 auf einen Planeten, der einen gelben Zwerg umkreist und von der Gravitation ähnliche Verhältnisse hat, wie die Erde. Allerdings muss die Pflanzen- und die Tierwelt eine ganz andere Entwicklung durchgemacht haben, als bei uns.“  
Jack nickte verstehend. „Wenn die Luft immer so dick ist wie Nebel, wird Photosynthese nicht möglich sein. Aber wie hat sich dann Leben entwickelt?“  
Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Bisher habe ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht, solche Welten zu besuchen. Ich habe wohl etwas verpasst. Die beiden am weitesten entfernten Systeme sind vielversprechend.“  
„Und wenn nicht, dann müssen wir wieder zurück fliegen. Wie viel Zeit verlieren wir?“  
Ein Schnauben war die Antwort und der Doctor streichelte die Konsole. „Seit wann spielt Zeit bei Reisen mit der Tardis eine Rolle? Sie beugt Raum und Zeit. Darauf brauchen wir nicht zu achten. Also? Wohin?“  
Der Doctor grinste Jack übermütig an und er grinste zurück.  
„Dann nehmen wir natürlich das vielversprechendste System. Brauchst du Hilfe beim Programmieren?“  
Er trat näher und schaute dem Timelord über die Schulter.  
In diesem Moment fühlte er, wie die Tardis versuchte, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Anders konnte Jack die Bilder, die sie aussandte, nicht interpretieren. Es tat nicht weh, es war noch nicht einmal unangenehm, aber er verstand nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Dazu waren die Bilder zu andersartig. Es waren Farbenwirbel, die über seinem Verstand hinausgingen. Bis zu dem Moment, als sie Szenen von Bad Wolf schickte. Er sah Rose aus der blauen Box stolpern und mit diesem Blick alle Daleks vernichten. Dann sah Jack, wie er selbst von den Toten erwachte. Es schien, als ob die Tardis nicht ganz verstand, was dort passierte, doch sie übermittelte Bilder, dass Jack dadurch ein Teil von ihr geworden war. Als sie sich aus Jacks Kopf zurückzog, war für ihn alles wieder normal – bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich alles drehte.  
Der Captain klammerte sich am Doctor fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
„Jack? Was ist los?“  
Er sah den irritierten Blick des Timelords, atmete tief ein und aus, dann ließ er ihn los. „Entschuldigung, ich hatte einen Schwindelanfall.“  
„Nur einen Schwindelanfall? Du hast gerade von innen heraus geleuchtet. Was war los?“ Er hörte sich besorgt an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Jack zu. „Die Tardis hat mir Bilder geschickt, aber ich verstehe sie nicht. Es war zu fremd für mich. Ich kann noch nicht einmal beschreiben, was ich gesehen habe.“ Die Bilder von Bad Wolf verschwieg Jack. Die Gefahr, ein Zeitparadoxon zu erzeugen, hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm.  
Aber woher hatte die Tardis die Bilder? Es war auch ihre Zukunft.

Der Doctor betätigte einige Hebel, dann wandte er sich wieder an Jack. „Wir werden erst dann weiter reisen, wenn wir gegessen, geduscht und geschlafen haben. So fertig, wie du aussiehst, bist du empfänglich für Schwingungen bei Zeitreisen und das würde erklären, was du gesehen hast. Es ist halt etwas anderes, wenn man durch Zeit und Raum reist, als wenn man in einem normalen Frachter unterwegs ist.“  
„Vielleicht war es so“, stimmte Jack vorsichtig zu. Aber dann hätten die Bilder von Bad Wolf nicht erscheinen dürfen. Er war aber viel zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken. Deswegen folgte er dem Doctor in die Küche, wo sie sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machten.

Danach ging der Captain in seine Kabine und fiel mehr oder weniger ins Bett. Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
Er träumte nicht von Ianto, noch von irgendeinem anderen Menschen, dem er früher begegnet war und der seinetwegen gestorben war. Stattdessen schickte ihm die Tardis Bilder.

Als Jack zwölf Stunden später aufwachte, dröhnte sein Kopf. Farbenwirbel kreisten vor seinen Augen und mit Mühe schaffte er es, sich zu erheben, ohne dass sein Magen rebellierte.  
Kaltes Wasser, das er sich ins Gesicht spritzte, half ein wenig und nach einer Schalldusche konnte er wieder halbwegs normal sehen. Er fühlte sich auch etwas besser. Bis er in den Spiegel sah und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen bemerkte.  
„So sehe ich noch nicht einmal aus, wenn ich zwei Tage hintereinander gesoffen habe. Was verdammt noch mal ist mit mir los?“  
Der Spiegel antwortete nicht.

Jack ging in die Küche, um etwas zu essen und so etwas wie Kaffee zu bekommen. Der Doctor war zwar ein leidenschaftlicher Teetrinker aber bisher hatte er immer Kaffee dabei gehabt.  
Der Timelord saß mit einer Tasse in der Hand am Tisch und grinste Jack an, als dieser den Raum betrat. Das verging ihm aber, als er den Captain betrachtete. „Du siehst noch schlimmer aus als gestern. Was ist los?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste!“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche sonst so gut wie keinen Schlaf und habe keine Probleme auch mal eine Nacht oder zwei nicht ins Bett zu kommen. Aber in den letzten Stunden ...“ Er zögerte, dann sprach er weiter. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Tardis weiter versucht hat, mir Bilder zu schicken und mein Gehirn diese aufnehmen, aber nicht verarbeiten kann. Und dass ich deswegen so fertig bin.“  
„Das ist ungewöhnlich.“ Der Doctor runzelte die Stirn. „So etwas macht sie sonst nicht. Hat sie das bei deinen früheren Reisen in meiner Zukunft schon einmal gemacht.“  
„Nein!“, Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei ging er zum Schrank, um den Kaffee rauszusuchen. „Ich hatte sonst immer den Eindruck, dass sie mich nicht besonders mag, zudem hat sie nie versucht, mit mir zu kommunizieren.“  
„So viel, wie du mit anderen flirtest, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie dich ablehnt. Sie ist da sehr konservativ.“ Dabei berührte der Doctor die Wand hinter sich. „Damit sie dich mag, musst du ihr treu sein.“  
Jack seufzte. „Das hast du mir schon mehrfach gesagt. Ich bin ein Mann des 51. Jahrhunderts. Was erwartest du von mir?“ Er fand nur eine Dose mit Instant-Kaffee. Es war besser als gar nichts und er nahm sich heißes Wasser, um ihn aufzugießen.  
„Ich erwarte gar nichts.“ Der Doctor lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das musst du mit der Tardis abklären. Ich habe keine Lust, da zwischen irgendwelche Fronten zu geraten. Bist du fit genug, um dich den 456 zu stellen?“  
„Ich werde das schaffen. Es ist besser, als weiter Bilder gesendet zu bekommen.“  
Der Doctor nickte. „Gut, dann gehe ich schon einmal den Kurs programmieren. Kommst du nach?“  
„Wenn ich die zweite Tasse Kaffee getrunken habe“, versprach Jack. Dann sah er den irritierten Blick des Doctors. „Du hast mir verboten, auf der Brücke zu trinken.“  
„Habe ich das?“  
„Ja, als ich das erste Mal an Bord war, war es das zweite, was du mir gesagt hast. Und ich habe nie den Grund erfahren.“  
Jack sah den Doctor an und der Groschen fiel. „Du hast es mir nur verboten, weil ich es dir gerade gesagt habe. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“  
Der Timelord zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste. „Ich werde doch nicht riskieren, dass ein Zeitparadoxon entsteht. Außerdem ist so ein Verbot sinnvoll. Wenn du einmal Flüssigkeit verschüttest, versickert sie in den Eingeweiden der Tardis. Und das kann ganz üble Folgen haben.“ Er ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ich warte mit dem Start, bis du da bist.“ Danach verließ er die Küche.  
Jack setzte sich hin und starrte auf seine Kaffeetasse. Zum ersten Mal hatte er einen Beweis, dass der Doctor sich in der Zukunft an ihn erinnern würde. Der Captain wusste nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war, aber es würde einiges erklären.

Den Kaffee hatte er schnell getrunken, dann folgte er dem Doctor.  
Der Timelord stand vor der Konsole und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er starrte wütend auf die blinkenden Lichter.  
„Ich bin bereit“, meldete Jack.  
„Das hilft mir nicht“, grummelte der Doctor. „Die Tardis zeigt mir Fehlermeldungen, wo es keine geben darf“  
Dann schwieg er und starrte weiter auf die Konsole.  
„Und das bedeutet?“, fragte Jack vorsichtig nach.  
„Sie weigert sich, in das System zu fliegen, das wahrscheinlich die Heimat der 456 ist. Es hilft auch nicht, wenn ich eine andere Zeit eingebe. Sie sagt nur, dass das Ziel nicht angeflogen werden kann.“  
„Gibt sie einen Grund an?“  
„Nein.“ Der Doctor seufzte tief. „Aber wenn sie solche Entscheidungen trifft, macht sie das nie. Wir können schon froh sein, dass sie nicht willkürlich ein anderes Ziel anfliegt.“  
„Dann lass uns doch zum nächsten System fliegen, das auf unserer Liste steht. Und wenn wir dort keine 456 finden, versuchen wir, ob sie dann den Kurs akzeptiert.“  
„Eine andere Wahl haben wir wohl nicht. Manchmal hasse ich es, wenn sie so eigensinnig ist.“ Der Doctor beugte sich über die Konsole und gab einen neuen Kurs ein. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, dann war er fertig.  
„Wir können starten, halt dich fest.“  
Jack folgte seiner Aufforderung und als der Timlord den Hebel betätigte, ertönte das vertraute Heulen. Die Tardis schüttelte sich, wie ein bockiges Pferd. Der Captain klammerte sich fest, um nicht hin und her geworfen zu werden. Es dauerte viel zu lange bis das Heulen verstummte und die Tardis sich beruhigte.  
„Was war das?“, fragte Jack ein wenig atemlos.  
Der Doctor stand mit grimmiger Miene vor der Konsole und betätigte einige Knöpfe. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit.  
„Das war einer der wildesten Flüge, die ich bisher mitgemacht habe. Sind wir überhaupt an unserem Ziel angekommen?“ Jack erwartete keine Antwort. Er wollte nur die Stille ausfüllen.  
„Angekommen, ja. Auch in dem System, das ich angesteuert habe. Selbst die Zeit scheint zu stimmen. Aber trotzdem ist etwas seltsam. Ich habe nur noch keine Ahnung, was es ist.“ Der Doctor betätigte einen weiteren Hebel. „Ein Planet hat eine Atmosphäre. Moment.“ Er starrte angestrengt auf den Bildschirm. „Es ist die richtige Atmosphäre für die 456 und einige künstliche Satelliten umkreisen ihn – die Spezies ist also recht weit entwickelt. Hoffen wir, dass sie auch die Raumfahrt beherrschen.“  
„Dann war es also nur eine besonders holprige Reise?“  
„Es scheint so.“ Der Doctor hörte sich aber nicht wirklich überzeugt an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste Jack an. „Was hältst du davon: Wir holen uns Raumanzüge, landen die Tardis auf der Oberfläche und statten den 456 einen Besuch ab.“  
„Soll das ein Plan sein?“  
„Naja … Hast du einen besseren?“  
Jack überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe keine Lust, auf einem Planeten zu landen, wo eine so dichte Atmosphäre ist, dass ich nicht die Hand vor meinen Augen sehen kann. Wie sollen wir dann einen Einheimischen finden? Oder die entführten Kinder?“  
„Da müssen wir auf unser Glück vertrauen.“ Der Doctor grinste breit.  
Der Captain sah das ein wenig anders.  
„Bei meinem Glück landen wir in einem Gebiet, das genauso dicht besiedelt ist, wie die Sahara. Kann die Tardis nicht scannen, wo Personen sind?“  
„Das geht leider nicht so einfach.“  
„Was ist mit Energiesignaturen? Die 456 beherrschen die Raumfahrt, dann werden auf dem Planeten doch Kraftwerke sein.“  
„Und bei der Atmosphäre werden sie so weit wie möglich von irgendwelchen Siedlungen entfernt sein. Wer weiß, was für Unglücke es schon gegeben hat?“  
„Auf der Erde gab es Tschernobyl und sie haben nichts daraus gelernt.“  
„Es wird 2085 noch Kudankulam geben und selbst daraus werden sie nichts lernen.“  
Jack zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, aber der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Da es ein Fixpunkt in Zeit und Raum ist, können wir daran nichts ändern. Schau mich nicht so an. Ich kann und werde mich nicht in dieses Unglück einmischen. Dieser Unfall hat dafür gesorgt, dass erhebliche finanzielle Mittel in die Erforschung des Alls gesteckt wurden, um bewohnbare Planeten zu finden. Ohne dieses Unglück würde es im 51. Jahrhundert keine raumfahrenden Menschen geben. Hast du als Time Agent nichts gelernt?“  
„Doch.“ Jack seufzte. „Es gab für uns Orte, die wir nicht besuchen durften. Zum Beispiel das 21. Jahrhundert auf der Erde. Aber daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen...“ Er brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen, der Timelord nickte.  
„Geht mir genauso. Deswegen vermeide ich es, solche Orte zu besuchen. Es gibt immer noch so viele Dinge, die man entdecken kann, da fällt dieser Verzicht leicht. Und jetzt lass mich arbeiten, vielleicht finde ich etwas, was uns hilft.“  
Der Doctor ging halb um die Konsole herum, beugte sich vor und berührte einige Schalter. Jack kannte sich halbwegs mit der Bedienung der Tardis aus, aber er wusste nicht, was der Timelord gerade machte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und das Raumschiff vibrierte. Es wurde stärker, dann kam ein pfeifender Ton hinzu. Als die Lautsprecher knackten, zuckte der Captain zusammen.  
„Sie sind im Anflug auf Harbariw, Reisender“, ertönte eine mechanische Stimme. „Touristen sind hier nicht erwünscht, aber wenn Sie mit uns handeln wollen, folgen Sie bitte dem Leitstrahl. Im Raumhafen gibt es Räume, die wir für Ihre Bedürfnisse herrichten können, so dass wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander sprechen können, um einen Handel abzuschließen.“  
Jack lächelte den Doctor an. „Das ist doch wesentlich besser, als planlos zu landen. Womit handeln wir denn?“  
Der Timelord runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe nie nötig gehabt, groß zu handeln.“ Er grinste breit. „Es wird Zeit, es zu lernen. In den Lagerräumen habe ich einigen Plunder, größtenteils Andenken von Planeten, die ich einmal besucht habe. Aber ob das ein akzeptables Handelsgut ist?“  
„Überleben die Sachen die Atmosphäre von Harbariw?“  
„Nope, die ist so aggressiv, das wird in kürzester Zeit zerfallen.“  
„Also kein Handelsgut.“  
Jack überlegte, was die 456 benötigen könnten. „Hast du Sauerstoffvorräte?“  
„Du meinst, dass sie das für die Kinder brauchen?“  
„Das Kind, das ich gesehen hatte, trug eine Atemmaske. Und ob sie die Nahrung hier produzieren können, ist auch noch fraglich.“  
„Hmmm, lass mich überlegen.“ Der Doctor kratzte sich am Kinn und starrte einen Augenblick auf die Konsole, dann strahlte er.  
„Ich habe vor Jahren auf Huhuha eine Ladung ihrer regionalen Spezialität, Lambas, geschenkt bekommen, weil ich dort eine Ernte gerettet habe. Sie ist äußerst nahrhaft und nahezu unbegrenzt haltbar.“  
„Aber?“ Jack wusste, dass noch etwas kam.  
„Ich finde sie ekelhaft. Es erinnerte mich an Haferschleim und ich habe sie nur behalten, falls ich einmal einem Volk bei einer Hungersnot helfen muss. Aber für die Kinder wäre es wahrscheinlich ideal.“  
„Damit haben wir unsere Handelsware. Kannst du dem Leitstrahl folgen?“  
„Sicher.“ Der Doctor sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Aber hältst du es für einen guten Plan, ganz offiziell zu landen und mit ihnen zu handeln?“  
Jack verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Immer noch besser, als deine Idee.“  
„Gut, aber wir machen es auf meine Art und Weise.“ Sämtliches Amüsement war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und er sah Jack ernst an.  
„Und das bedeutet?“  
„Keine Waffen.“  
„Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss.“ Jack wusste nicht, wie die Atmosphäre auf explosive Geschosse reagierte und hatte keine Lust, Opfer seiner eigenen Verteidigung zu werden. Das war eine Bedingung, auf die er dieses Mal ohne lange zu feilschen einging.  
„Es muss sein.“ Der Doctor streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.  
Seufzend schnallte Jack das Schulterhalfter ab und gab es ihm.  
„Du hast auch noch eine Waffe an deinem Bein befestigt.“  
„Die habe ich in deiner Gegenwart nie benutzt. Woher ...“  
Der Doctor grinste. „Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen. Wärest du bitte so nett und gibst sie mir?“  
„Ja, ja, nur keine Hektik.“ Er bückte sich, dann gab er auch diese Waffe dem Timelord und sah ihn mit einem schelmischen Lächeln an. „Ich hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn du mich auch noch abtastest, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ich keine Waffen mehr habe.“  
„Den Spaß gönne ich dir nicht. Komm, lass uns die Raumanzüge holen.“  
„Glaubst du ihnen nicht, dass sie für uns eine passende Atmosphäre mischen können?“ Jack hatte eine Abneigung gegen Raumanzüge. Sie waren unbequem, man konnte sich nicht richtig in ihnen bewegen und er bekam Platzangst in ihnen.  
Der Doctor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube ihnen schon, aber ich vertraue ihnen nicht. Du etwa?“  
„Nicht eine Sekunde“, seufzte Jack. Es war wirklich besser, die Dinger zu tragen. Egal, wie wenig er sie mochte.

Die Anzüge waren selbst für einen Mann des 51. Jahrhunderts eine Offenbarung. Sie waren leicht und bequem zu tragen. Einzig der Helm mit seiner großen Sichtscheibe war ein wenig unbequem. Dass sie rot und damit sehr auffällig waren, war der einzige Nachteil.  
„Wie lange reicht der Sauerstoff?“ Jack konnte auf der Anzeige nur erkennen, dass die Tanks voll waren, dabei fühlte er nirgendwo einen Behälter.  
„Etwa 36 Stunden. Aber er hat keine Hygieneeinrichtung und nur eine winzig kleine Notration. Es empfiehlt sich deswegen, dass wir schon nach wenigen Stunden zur Tardis zurückkehren.“  
„Vorausgesetzt, die 456 lassen uns.“  
„Ich werde ihnen keine andere Wahl lassen.“  
Der Doctor nahm den Helm, klemmte ihn unter seinem Arm und ging zurück auf die Brücke. Er stellte ihn auf den Boden und berührte den Steuerhebel.  
„Bereit, für den Landeanflug?“  
Er grinste Jack an.  
Der Captain salutierte. „Bereit!“ Dann hielt er sich fest.


	6. Erste Verhandlungen

  
Dieses Mal landete die Tardis sanft wie eine Feder.  
Jack setzte seinen Helm auf und auf ein Zeichen des Doctors öffnete er die Tür. Die Energiebarriere verhinderte, dass die fremde Atmosphäre in die Tardis eindringen konnte, aber man konnte hinaussehen und Jack sah dichten Nebel. Genau so schlimm wie ‚The great Smog’ 1952 in London. Seine Sichtweite betrug maximal 50 Zentimeter, wie sollte er sich hier orientieren?  
Da leuchtete der Boden auf. Helle, durchdringende Lampen waren in den Untergrund installiert. Jack konnte nur drei sehen, neugierig geworden verließ er die Tardis und folgte ihnen. Dabei merkte er, dass sie ihn lotsten.  
Er drehte sich um und konnte weder die Tardis, noch den Doctor sehen. „Doctor?“  
Der Lautsprecher knackte. „Ich komme gleich, ich schließe nur ab.“  
„Folge den Lichtern, dann findest du mich!“  
„Welchen... Ach denen. Ich komme!“  
Da sah ihn Jack auch schon. Jetzt war er froh, dass man das Rot des Anzugs gut sehen konnte.  
  
Schweigend folgten sie den Lampen und nach nicht ganz zehn Minuten standen sie vor einer beleuchteten Tür, die etwa zwei Meter hoch war. Das Gebäude, das dazu gehörte, wurde von der dichten Atmosphäre verschluckt, so dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie groß es war.  
„Sollen wir?“, fragte der Captain.  
„Dafür sind wir doch hier.“  
Als Jack mit seiner behandschuhten Hand den Rahmen berührte, schwang die Tür nach innen auf.  
Er ging hinein, nur um sofort wieder auf eine Tür zu stoßen. Als der Doctor hinter ihm den Raum betrat, fiel die Eingangstür ins Schloss und ein pumpendes Geräusch erklang.  
„Eine Luftschleuse. Sehr schön, dann können wir vielleicht doch die Helme abnehmen. Ihre Technik ist sehr effizient.“ Die Begeisterung des Doctors war nicht zu überhören.  
In Jack wuchs die Anspannung. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell einem 456 gegenüber stehen würde. Er atmete tief ein. Heute durfte er sich kein unbeherrschtes Verhalten leisten. Er würde es nicht überstehen, wenn dem Doctor etwas zustoßen würde. Er nahm sich vor, dem Timelord das Reden zu überlassen und sich nicht einzumischen.  
Die Sicht wurde klar und dann konnten sie die Luftschleuse verlassen.  
Sie betraten einen karg eingerichteten Raum, dessen Einrichtung aus einer steinernen Bank bestand. Auffallend war die gläserne Wand, auf deren anderer Seite die dicke Atmosphäre waberte.  
„Richtig heimelig ist es hier“, stellte Jack sarkastisch fest.  
„Yupp, du sprichst mir aus der Seele. Bin ja gespannt, wann sich ein Einheimischer meldet.“  
„Sie können die Helme abnehmen, die Luft ist für Sie atembar“, ertönte eine mechanische Stimme über ihre Lautsprecher.  
Jack sah den Doctor an. „Siehst du oben rechts im Helm die Lampe grün blinken?“, fragte der Timelord.  
„Ja. Was bedeutet es?“  
„Dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Wenn sich etwas in der Zusammensetzung ändert, leuchtet die Lampe rot.“  
„Und wenn ich den Helm abgenommen habe, hilft mir das ungemein.“  
„Dann piept er laut und du solltest ihn ganz schnell wieder aufsetzten.“  
Gleichzeitig mit dem Doctor nahm Jack den Helm ab und atmete vorsichtig ein. Die Luft roch nach Schwefel, schien aber soweit in Ordnung zu sein.  
Der Timelord schnüffelte. „Faule Eier sind gegen diesen Geruch harmlos. Aber solange genug Sauerstoff beigemischt ist, sollten wir keine Probleme haben.“ Er blickte auf die Glaswand. „Ich glaube, unsere Gastgeber geben sich die Ehre.“ Er stellte sich vor die Wand und lächelte breit. Jack fand, dass er nicht wie ein ehrbarer Händler aussah, sagte aber nichts und stellte sich neben ihm. Seine Hände hielten den Helm fest umklammert.  
Dann sah er den 456, der ganz dicht an das Glas herangetreten war.  
Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und betrachtete das Wesen näher.  
Es war immer noch hässlich, nackt und hatte drei Köpfe, oder Gliedmaßen, die wie Köpfe aussahen. Dazu stand es auf vier Beinen und war wesentlich kleiner, als der 456, den Jack bisher gesehen hatte. Wie diese Rasse es geschafft hatte, mit so einem Körper eine Zivilisation aufzubauen und die Raumfahrt zu beherrschen, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Der 456 bewegte sich und der Captain konnte trotz des Nebels erkennen, dass er kein Kind aufgepfropft hatte.  
„Willkommen in unserer Heimat. Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Sie mit uns handeln wollen.“  
Die metallische Stimme nannte keinen Namen.  
Der Doctor räusperte sich. „Danke für den netten Empfang. Wir sind sehr froh, dass wir unsere eigene Atmosphäre atmen können.“  
„Wir sind immer bemüht, es unseren Partnern so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.“  
„Danke sehr. Wie dürfen wir Sie anreden?“  
„Ich bin nur ein unbedeutender Unterhändler, der zum Wohle der Gesellschaft einkauft. Mein Name ist unwichtig.“  
Also war es eine Marotte des Volkes, keinen Namen zu nennen. Jack fragte sich, ob das Wesen vor ihm ähnlich wie eine Ameise lebte und dachte.  
Wieder räusperte sich der Doctor. „Leider kennen wir Ihre Sitten und Gepflogenheiten nicht. Gibt es eine Regel, wie lange man Höflichkeiten austauschen muss, bevor man zum Geschäft kommt? Unsere Raumanzüge sind zwar sehr bequem, aber unsere Grundbedürfnisse werden nur über eine begrenzte Zeit gestillt, dann müssen wir wieder zu unserem Schiff zurück.“  
„Ich verstehe“, ertönte die Stimme. „Wir können direkt zum Geschäft kommen. Was haben Sie, was uns interessieren könnte.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Der Doctor breitete die Arme aus. „Wir haben viele Dinge für humanoide Bedürfnisse an Bord, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie etwas davon benötigen. Alternativ haben wir auch Proben von Metallen, die Sie eventuell für den Bau Ihrer Raumschiffe benötigen, bei uns. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich ...“  
„Wir benötigen Nahrungsmittel für Humanoide und Sauerstoff. Was können Sie anbieten?“  
Im Gegensatz zu der mechanischen Stimme auf der Erde, schien dieses Übersetzungsgerät im begrenzten Rahmen Emotionen zu transferieren. Jedenfalls klang der letzte Satz wirklich wie eine Frage.  
Der Doctor zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Können Sie den Sauerstoff nicht selbst produzieren? Es ist doch recht einfach.“  
„Bei unserer Atmosphäre ist die Produktion sehr aufwendig und teuer. Teurer noch als der Import, Was können Sie uns anbieten?“  
„Jetzt sofort?“ Der Timlord kratzte sich am Kopf und begann unruhig auf und ab zu wandern. Dann lächelte er die Glasscheibe an. „Wie haben Sauerstoff, aber nur, um den eigenen Bedarf zu decken. Nahrungsmittel können wir anbieten, davon haben wir eine größere Menge an Bord.“  
„Ihr Schiff sieht nicht so aus, als ob es Platz für so viel Ware hat. Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, wie Sie dort hinein passen.“  
„Machen Sie sich da keine Sorgen, es ist von innen größer als von außen.“  
„Interessante Technik.“  
„Die leider nicht zum Verkauf steht.“ Die Miene des Doctors wurde ernst. „Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich bezweifele, dass Sie die Nahrung vertragen, da Sie aufgrund ihrer Atemluft einen ganz anderen Stoffwechsel haben?“  
„Wir brauchen die Nahrung für die Glücksbringer der Herrscherkaste.“  
Jack sah den Blick des Doctors und merkte, wie sehr sich seine Finger um den Helm verkrampft hatten. Ganz bewusst lockerte er den Griff.  
„Ich muss mehr über ihren Metabolismus wissen, damit ich beurteilen kann, ob sie unsere Ware vertragen können.“ Der Doctor gab dem 456 nicht sofort nach.  
„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vorgänger werde ich ihr Handelsgut überprüfen lassen, bevor Sie den Planeten verlassen und wenn die Ware minderwertig ist, wird kein Handel zustande kommen.“  
„Unsere Ware ist nicht minderwertig“, stellte der Doctor eisig fest. „Aber vielleicht nicht für ihre Glücksbringer geeignet. Das kann ich nicht sagen, ohne einen Glücksbringer gesehen zu haben.“  
Jack hielt das für eine gute Idee. Mit diesem Vorwand hatten sie vielleicht eine Chance, die Kinder zu treffen.  
„Sie geben uns eine Probe der Ware, wir testen sie und wenn sie geeignet ist, dann kommen wir ins Geschäft. Sie dürfen den Planeten allerdings erst verlassen, wenn wir uns mit Stichproben davon überzeugt haben, dass die restliche Ware einwandfrei ist.“  
Selbst die Stimme des Übersetzungscomputers hörte sich unnachgiebig an. Jack fragte sich, wie sie das technisch realisierten, oder ob es nur Zufall war. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er den 456 sehr aufmerksam, aber im Gegensatz zu dem ständig austickenden Wesen auf der Erde wirkte er ruhig und gelassen. Ob es daran lag, dass er kein Kind aufgepfropft hatte?  
„Einverstanden!“ Der Doctor griff in seinen Anzug und holte einen kleinen Behälter heraus. „Da wir außer den Nahrungsmitteln nichts zum sofortigen Handel dabei haben, habe ich eine Probe eingesteckt. Es sind 100 Gramm. In meinem Schiff lagert die zweihunderttausendfache Menge. Die Nahrung ist in einem Behälter, der nicht mit Ihrer Atmosphäre reagiert. Wo soll ich ihn deponieren?“  
„Legen Sie ihn auf die Bank. Sie können zu Ihrem Schiff zurückkehren, wir werden die Probe analysieren und uns dann auf der Frequenz 456 mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen.“  
Der Timelord folgte der Anweisung, als der 456 eine weitere Frage stellte. „Leider gibt es in unseren Datenbanken keinen Hinweis über Ihr Raumschiff, so dass wir Sie keiner Rasse zuordnen können. Können Sie uns bitte Ihren Heimatplaneten mitteilen. Wir möchten gerne wissen, wer unsere Glücksbringer versorgt.“  
Jack räusperte sich. „Ich komme von Bora Bora“, log er ohne rot zu werden. Den Namen Erde zu erwähnen hielt er für taktisch sehr unklug. „Es ist ein idyllischer, kleiner Planet, der von der Landwirtschaft lebt. Er hat ein paradiesisches Klima. Aber es ist dort sehr langweilig.“  
„Danke für diese Information.“  
Damit wich der 456 von der Glasscheibe zurück und der Nebel wurde dunkel.  
Der Doctor zuckte mit den Achseln, dann setzte er sich mit einer energischen Bewegung den Helm auf. Jack tat es ihm nach und schweigend verließen sie das Gebäude.  
Draußen wurden sie von den Lampen zur Tardis geleitet.  
  
Als die Tür der Tardis sich hinter ihnen schloss, hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass das Gewicht von drei Tonnen Nebel von ihm abfiel.  
Aufseufzend nahm er den Helm ab.  
„Das lief doch richtig gut! Mit etwas Glück werde ich das Lambas los und habe wieder mehr Platz. Was meinst du?“ Der Doctor hatte auch den Helm abgenommen und stellte ihn achtlos neben die Konsole.  
„Er hat kein Kind aufgepfropft. Und so wie er sich ausdrückt, sind es nur wenige 456, die das machen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. „Aber kannst du mir verraten, wo du 20 Tonnen Lebensmittel untergebracht hast?“  
„Du weißt doch, die Tardis ist von innen viel größer als von außen und du kennst noch lange nicht alle Lagerräume.“  
Das bezweifelte Jack, schließlich hatten er und Rose viel Zeit verbracht, die blaue Box zu erkunden. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Mag sein. Aber was denkst du über die 456?“  
„Wenn es nur so wenige sind, dann frage ich mich, warum sie so viele Kinder brauchen.“ Der Doctor artikulierte seine Zweifel.  
„Das frage ich mich auch. Alles was ich über die 456 weiß, habe ich von ihrem Botschafter erfahren, der 10 Prozent aller irdischen Kinder wollte. Es ist gut möglich, dass er gelogen hat, um wenigstens einige zu bekommen.“ Jack fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber wenn ich unseren Verhandlungspartner richtig verstehe, hat man ihnen verdorbene Lebensmittel angedreht. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass sie versucht haben, auf der Erde kurzfristig Millionen Kinder zu bekommen, muss es hier ein Massensterben gegeben haben.“  
Jack stützte sich schwer auf die Konsole. Wenn es wirklich wahr war, dann tat er vielleicht gut daran, den Händler zu bestrafen, der diese Tode zu verantworten hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Manche Gedanken führte man besser nicht zu Ende.  
„Das macht es trotzdem nicht richtig, dass sie versucht haben, sich auf der Erde Ersatz zu holen“, stellte der Doctor unmissverständlich klar. „Sie müssen nur sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein, es in einer Gesellschaft zu versuchen, die nicht konditioniert ist.“  
„Sie waren überzeugt, uns technisch überlegen zu sein und beinahe hätten sie die Kinder auch bekommen. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“  
Der Drang, alle 456 für Iantos und Stephens Tod büßen zu lassen, war immer noch da.  
„Unser Verhandlungspartner ist der beste Beweis, dass nicht alle 456 ein Kind aufgepfropft haben.“ Der Timelord schälte sich aus dem Anzug. „Wir warten ab, wie die Analyse der Nahrungsprobe läuft. Wenn sie positiv ist, dann werden wir mit ihnen handeln und vielleicht mehr Informationen bekommen. Wir sind schon weiter, als ich gedacht habe. Mit etwas Geduld werden wir mehr erreichen, als mit Gewalt.“  
Er hatte ja Recht. Frustriert betrachtete Jack, wie sich der Doctor, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, über die Konsole beugte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Timelord Boxershorts trug, dazu noch blau/weiß gestreifte. „Das ist unfair“, beschwerte er sich.  
„Warten zu müssen?“ Der Timelord sah nicht zu ihm hin und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Jacks Blick an seinem Allerwertesten hängen blieb.  
„Nein, dass du so überhaupt nicht an mir interessiert bist. Ich könnte jetzt gut ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen. Ich bin nicht gut im Warten.“ Dann dachte er daran, wie oft Ianto ihm die Wartezeit versüßt hatte und er fühlte sich wie ein Verräter. Jack konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.  
Er stürmte am verblüfft schauenden Doctor vorbei in sein Quartier. Dort schloss er die Tür hinter sich und mit seinen Fäusten bearbeitete er die harte, unnachgiebige Wand. Es tat weh, aber es war ein besserer Schmerz als der, den er tief in seinem Inneren fühlte.  
  
„Jack, hör auf, du brichst dir noch etwas.“ Starke Hände umfassten ihn und zerrten ihn von der Wand weg. Dann wurde er in eine Umarmung gezogen.  
„Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich selbst verletzt.“  
„Ich habe geschworen, dass die 456 büßen müssen. Aber im Moment frage ich mich, was ich wirklich von ihnen denken soll. Sind sie Täter, weil sie die unschuldigen Kinder entführen und sie zur Drogenlieferung missbrauchen? Oder sind sie Opfer, weil verdorbenes Lebensmittel ihr Glück dahin gerafft hat?“ Jack versuchte sich zu befreien, aber der Doctor ließ es nicht zu. „Was bleibt mir noch?“, schrie er den Timelord an. „Selbst meine Erinnerungen an Ianto werden mit der Zeit immer mehr verblassen. Irgendwann habe ich ihn vergessen. Ich merke jetzt schon, dass ich seltener an ihn denke. Weißt du, dass ich mich eben daran erinnert habe, wie ich früher Ianto verführt hatte, um Wartezeiten angenehm zu verbringen? Und ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihn zu betrügen.“ Wie eine Flut brach es aus ihm heraus. Verdammt! Er wollte nicht emotional sein. Gefühle waren eine Schwäche und wenn er ihnen nachgab, würde man ihn verletzen können.  
„Du wirst ihn nicht vergessen!“ Eine Hand fuhr tröstend durch Jacks Haar. „Die Erinnerung wird nicht mehr so deutlich sein, irgendwann es wird nicht mehr ganz so weh tun. Dafür wirst du dich immer mehr an die schönen Dinge, die ihr zusammen gemacht habt, erinnern. Glaube mir.“  
Was waren neunhundert Jahre, gegen Millionen, die vor ihm lagen? Jack presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Der Doctor konnte es nicht verstehen. Trotzdem tat es gut, von ihm so gehalten zu werden.  
  
Eine ganze Weile standen sie engumschlungen, dann löste sich Jack von dem Timelord und grinste ihn schief an. „Danke.“  
„Für dich immer.“ Der Doctor kratzte sich im Nacken und sah Jack fragend an. „In der Zukunft ... sind da deine Avancen erfolgreich?“  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo bleibt denn der ganze Spaß, wenn ich dir jetzt schon verrate, wie du dich verhalten musst? Das musst du selber herausfinden.“  
„Ich habe das schon befürchtet“, gab der Doctor mit einem Lächeln zu. „Kommst du mit? Ich wollte mir einen Tee machen. Irgendwie müssen wir die Wartezeit ja überbrücken.“  
Jack dachte an den schrecklichen Kaffee, den er gefunden hatte und nickte ergeben. „Ich trinke gerne einen Tee.“  
  
Der Tee war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie Jack befürchtet hatte, denn der Doctor hatte für ihn eine Mischung mit Koffein aufgegossen, die ihm gut tat und seine Lebensgeister weckte.  
Als er die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Inhalt in seinen Händen hielt, blickte er sinnend auf den Dunst. „Die Sichtweite von unter einem Meter ist eine absolute Katastrophe. Hast du nicht in deinen Lagerräumen irgendein technisches Hilfsmittel, dass unsere Sicht verbessert?“  
Der Doctor blickte einen Moment ins Nichts, dann grinste er breit. „Da könnte es etwas geben, was uns helfen wird. In etwa 50.000 Jahren wird es eine neue Entwicklung bei Sehhilfen geben, die vielleicht auch für diese Atmosphäre geeignet ist. Das Schöne ist, dass es eine dünne Folie ist, die wir in die Sichtscheiben kleben können und das war es.“  
„Keine Nebenwirkungen?“  
„Nur wenn du in die Sonne oder zu helles Licht schaust. Es würde dich nicht nur blenden, sondern du könntest auch erblinden. Aber hier ist es ideal. Lass mich noch austrinken, dann gehe ich suchen.“  
„Gerne!“  
  
Es wurde eine etwas größere Suchaktion, aber nach zwei Stunden entdeckten sie hinter einem Satz Tennisschläger aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert die Folie und nach einigen Tests – sie klebten mehrere Schichten übereinander - war auch Jack halbwegs zufrieden. Sie hatten die Sichtweite mit zwei Schichten auf etwa fünfzig Meter verbessern können. Immer noch nicht gut, aber besser als gar nichts. Dafür wurden sie ein wenig geblendet, als sie wieder in die Tardis hinein kamen, aber nach einem Augenblick passten sich die Augen an und Jack konnte wieder alles erkennen.  
  
Sie aßen etwas, werteten die Daten, die die Tardis über den Planeten gesammelt hatte, aus und warteten.  
In dieser Zeit merkte Jack, wie sehr ihn die letzte Nacht geschlaucht hatte. Er hatte zwar zwölf Stunden geschlafen – wesentlich mehr als er sonst benötigte -, aber der Kontakt mit der Tardis war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Er wollte sich aber nicht hinlegen und schlafen, weil er befürchtete, weitere Bilder gesendet zu bekommen. Er war froh, dass sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe ließ und er sich auf die Mission konzentrieren konnte.  
Es war langweilig neben dem Doctor zu sitzen, der hin und wieder an seinem Tee nippte und mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg war. Aber etwas zu tun gab es für ihn auch nicht. Also blieb er wo er war und wartete.  
  
Entgegen seiner Vorsätze nickte Jack auf dem Stuhl sitzend ein und wurde vom Doctor geweckt, als die 456 mit ihnen Verbindung aufnahmen und bestätigten, dass die Probe für die Glücksbringer verträglich war.  
  
Kurz darauf folgten sie wieder mit den Schutzanzügen bekleidet den Lichtern. Sie wurden aber nicht zu einem Gebäude gelotst, sondern ihr Kontaktmann wartete im Freien auf sie.  
Hinter ihm stand ein seltsamer, eckiger Kasten mit Rädern, der Jack ein wenig an einen Golf Buggy erinnerte. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass das Gefährt Scheiben hatte.  
„Der Oberste Huutsch hat entschieden, dass die von Ihnen angebotenen Lebensmittel für die Glücksbringer geeignet sind. Er wünscht, dass Sie ihn besuchen.“ Über den Lautsprecher seines Raumanzuges hörte sich die Stimme des 456 ein wenig genervt an. Jack fragte sich, ob er sich das nur einbildete, weil er müde war, oder ob das Übersetzungsprogramm tatsächlich Emotionen wiedergeben konnte.  
„Wie lange wird es dauern? Unsere Sauerstoffvorräte...“  
Der 456 unterbrach den Doctor. „Das haben wir berücksichtigt. Sie wissen, wie lange es dauert, bis sich unsere Heimat ein Mal um die Achse dreht?“  
„In unserer Zeitrechnung sind das 32 Stunden“, erwiderte Jack. Er hatte die Zeit nicht nur zum Tee trinken genutzt.  
„Wir werden ein Achtel dieser Zeit benötigen.“  
„Das sind vier Stunden. So lange kommen wir ohne Probleme aus. Es darf aber nicht viel länger dauern.“ Jack stand nah genug beim Doctor, um zu sehen, wie dieser breit grinste. „Gerne werden wir seinem Wunsch entsprechen“, fuhr der Timelord fort.  
„Dann steigen Sie bitte ein, ich werde Sie fahren.“  
Fahren, durch den Nebel? Jack erinnerte sich noch zu gut, dass 1952 in London der Straßenverkehr zum Erliegen kam, weil niemand etwas sehen konnte. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie der 456 den Weg finden wollte. Selbst mit der Folie im Visier würde er es nicht wagen, schneller als Schrittgeschwindigkeit zu fahren.  
Der Doctor schien seine Vorbehalte zu teilen, denn seine Stimme erklang über den Lautsprecher. „Können Sie bitte vorher meine Neugierde befriedigen und mir sagen, wie Sie bei dieser Atmosphäre etwas sehen können. Wir haben Probleme, auf kurze Distanzen etwas zu erkennen.“  
„Sie sind nicht der erste, der diese Frage stellt. Wir sehen anders. Zum einen liegt es daran, dass auf jedem unserer Köpfe zwei Augen sind, zum anderen sind unsere Augen ganz anders aufgebaut. Die Details könnte Ihnen ein Mitglied der Ärztekammer erklären, aber ich bin dazu nicht in der Lage.“  
Jack reichte die Erklärung und er stieg ein, doch der 456 wurde redselig. „Meine Sichtweise beträgt etwa 150 Mal die Länge Ihres Raumschiffes. Ich kann aber nicht das sehen, was Sie als Farben bezeichnen. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir so etwas nicht haben.“  
Das Gefährt hatte keine Sitzplätze, was bei der Figur der 456 kein Wunder war, noch gab es Halterungen, die einem Menschen erlaubten, sich festzuhalten.  
Jack blieb vorne stehen. Er war neugierig, wie der 456 das Gefährt bediente, doch als er es sah, wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben.  
Direkt an den Beinansätzen waren einige Hautfalten und aus diesen schossen dünne Tentakel, die zwei Griffe umfassten, welche aus dem vorderen Teil des Wagens heraus ragten.  
Jack hatte schon mit vielen Wesen Sex gehabt, weil sie Tentakel hatten und damit Dinge anstellen konnten, die kein Mensch machen konnte, aber vor den Tentakeln des 456 empfand er Ekel. Dabei erklärten sie, wie die Rasse es geschafft hatte, eine Zivilisation aufzubauen.  
  
Als sie losfuhren hoffte Jack, dass der 456 einen besseren Fahrstil hatte, als er selbst oder der Doctor. Er war sogar wesentlich besser.  
Er spürte kaum etwas von Beschleunigungen oder Bremsungen und durch den Nebel hatte er auch keine Möglichkeit, die Geschwindigkeit abzuschätzen.  
Währendessen unterhielt sich der Doctor angeregt mit dem 456 über die Unterschiede in der Anatomie, aber Jack blendete dies weitestgehend aus. Es gab Dinge, die er nicht wissen wollte.  
„Können Sie uns Ratschläge geben, wie wir uns gegenüber dem Obersten Huutsch verhalten sollen? Gibt es Zeremonien, die wir durchführen müssen?“ Die Fragen des Doctors weckten Jacks Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Nein, so etwas gibt es für Fremde nicht. Wir haben Verständnis, dass Sie unsere Kultur nicht kennen.“ Der 456 schwieg einen Augenblick und Jack hatte den Eindruck dass er überlegte, ob er noch mehr erzählen sollte, dann fuhr er fort. „Aber wenn Sie nicht in Ungnade fallen möchten, dann sollten sie ihm nicht widersprechen.“  
„Und wenn er uns für die Ware einen Preis nennt, den wir nicht akzeptieren können?“ Mit diesem Argument brachte der Doctor den 456 zum Schweigen. Aber nicht für lange.  
„Dann seien Sie still, denken sich Ihren Teil und klären alles Weitere mit mir. Sie müssen verstehen, er regt sich bei Widerspruch auf und wenn er sich aufregt, kann es sein, dass er versucht Sie zu attackieren und dann würden Sie wütend unseren Planeten verlassen, ohne dass ein Handel zustande kommt.“  
„Sie hören sich an, als ob Sie ganz dringend auf die Lebensmittel angewiesen sind.“ Waren bisher alle drei Köpfe des 456 auf den Weg vor ihnen gerichtet, so blickten jetzt zwei den Doctor an. Jack hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wo die Augen waren und war nah daran zurück zu weichen, als der Schnabel eines Kopfes – wenn es denn ein Schnabel war -, bedrohlich vorzuckte. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er schon mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand, hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Wenn Sie glauben, mit diesem Wissen einen besseren Profit erzielen zu können, dann täuschen Sie sich. Ich habe keinen Glücksbringer und mir ist es egal, ob sie sterben, weil es keine Nahrung gibt. Es wäre wahrscheinlich ein Segen, wenn es sie nicht mehr geben würde.“  
Einer der Köpfe drehte sich und blickte wieder auf die Straße. Aber der andere war auf sie gerichtet und schien jede Bewegung zu verfolgen.  
Jack wollte schon fragen, warum sie dann die Erde überfallen hatten, als er die Berührung des Doctors fühlte. Er atmete tief ein und schwieg.  
„Was ist ein Glücksbringer? Und warum halten Sie es für einen Segen, wenn sie nicht mehr da sind?“ Der Timelord stellte Fragen, die Jack eigentlich gar nicht interessierten.  
Er wollte Ianto, Stephen und all die armen Kinder rächen und nicht eine Kultur hinterfragen und vielleicht Verständnis für sie aufbringen. Sie waren Monster, basta.  
Aber er wusste, dass der Doctor dies anders sah und sich seine Meinung bilden wollte. So schwieg er und wartete.  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?“  
Der Doctor breitete die Arme aus. „Ich bin neugierig. Einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich reise. Ich finanziere das Reisen mit dem Handel, deswegen lande ich auch oft auf abgelegenen Planeten, die mich faszinieren. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch nicht immer die richtigen Handelsgüter dabei, aber bisher habe ich mich damit arrangieren können und kann davon leben.“  
Eine Weile war es still, dann lief ein Zittern durch den Körper des 456. „Es bringt nichts, wenn ich jetzt schweige, Sie werden es sowieso nachher sehen. Vielleicht ist es besser, damit Sie sich nicht vor dem Anblick erschrecken und etwas Unbedachtes machen.“  
Alle drei Köpfe blickten auf die Strecke vor ihnen. „Glücksbringer sind junge Humanoide, die  
noch am Anfang ihres Wachstums stehen. Durch ein kompliziertes Verfahren verschmelzen sie mit uns.“  
„Was bitte?“ Das war etwas, was die Meinungsbildung des Doctors in Jacks Sinne zu beeinflussen. Der Captain reagierte, um den 456 am Reden zu halten.  
Ein Tentakel ließ die Steuerung los und deutete auf eine Stelle an seinem Rücken. „Dem Humanoiden wird ein überflüssiger Teil des Körpers entfernt und an diesem Punkt mit uns verbunden.“  
Jack ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen. Man hatte die Kinder verstümmelt! Wie konnten sie?  
Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, streckte seine Finger aus und unterdrückte den Drang irgendetwas zu zerstören. Es würde den Kindern jetzt nicht helfen, wenn er seine Beherrschung verlieren und den 456 angreifen würde. Er musste sich unter Kontrolle halten und abwarten. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, dann ging es wieder – für den Moment.  
„Durch diese Verbindung kommt es zu einem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten.“ Der 456 dozierte weiter, Jack war froh, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, was in ihm vorgegangen war. Dafür fühlte er durch den Schutzanzug die Hand des Doctors auf seiner Schulter.  
„Es hat für uns die Folge, dass man ein ständiges Glücksgefühl hat. Die Humanoiden leben dagegen in einem ständigen Rauschzustand, weil ihr proportionales Körpergewicht geringer ist und sie bekommen fast gar nichts von ihrer Umgebung mit. Aber diese Verschmelzung hat auch Nebenwirkungen. Zum Beispiel, dass die Glücksempfänger sehr ungehalten sind, wenn sie Dinge machen sollen, bei denen sie kein Glück empfinden. Außerdem wachsen sie.“  
„Wie sollen wir das verstehen?“ Der Doctor übernahm es wieder, Fragen zu stellen.  
„Sie werden größer. Nicht dass man es sofort merkt, auch nach einem Jahr sieht man noch keinen Unterschied, aber der Oberste Huutsch hat seit 2.900 Jahren unserer Zeit Glücksbringer und ist inzwischen doppelt so groß, wie er ursprünglich war.“  
2.900 Jahre waren nach irdischer Zeitrechnung etwa 4.000 Jahre.  
„Werden die Humanoiden auch so alt?“ Der Doctor bohrte weiter.  
Ein Augenblick dachte Jack, dass er zu viel Wissen wollte und der 456 ungehalten reagieren würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung antwortete dieser. „Nein, dafür ist ihre ursprüngliche Lebensspanne viel zu gering. Als Teil von uns werden sie etwa dreihundert Jahre alt. Dank der Vermischung der Körperflüssigkeiten altern sie viel langsamer, aber es lässt sich nicht ewig aufhalten. Dass sie viel weniger Nahrung brauchen, ist noch ein Vorteil dieser Verschmelzung. Habe ich jetzt ihre Neugierde befriedigt?“  
„Fast.“ Der Doctor grinste, aber es war mehr ein Zähne zeigen, als ein Lächeln. Jack kannte es und wusste, dass er etwas vorhatte. „Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass Sie etwas gegen die Glückbringer haben. Können Sie mir sagen, warum?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den 456 herausfordernd an. Trotz des roten Raumanzuges strahlte er die Macht eines Timelords aus und das Alien konnte sich dem nicht widersetzen. Ein zweiter Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung und seine Körperhaltung war anders. Angespannter, aufmerksam.  
Jack rechnete damit, dass der Doctor den Bogen überspannt hatte und eine herbe Zurückweisung erhalten würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung antwortete er.  
„Die Glücksempfänger können nicht mehr klar denken und merken es nicht.“ Der Kopf drehte sich wieder weg und nur einer beobachtete Jack und den Doctor. „Sie werden es bei der Audienz erleben. Das ist auch der Grund, warum der Oberste Huutsch keinen Widerspruch duldet. Es reißt ihn aus seinem Glücksgefühl.“  
Jack kannte dieses Verhalten. Er hatte es bei dem 456 auf der Erde erlebt.  
Er fragte sich nur, warum ihr Führer so viel erzählte. Es war ihm fast schon unheimlich. Oder hasste er die Glücksträger so sehr, dass er deswegen alles ausplauderte?  
„Wie kann er denn regieren? Dabei gibt es doch häufig Dinge, die schädlich für sein Glücksgefühl sind.“ Der Doctor hob seine Augenbraue und sah den 456 fragend an.  
„Er ist alt. Unsere Lebensspannen sind länger, als die von fast allen anderen Lebewesen, aber auch wir sterben eines Tages. Der Oberste Huutsch mag nicht mehr zu Ihren Lebzeiten sterben, aber Ihre Enkel werden es sicher erleben. Sein Nachfolger hat die Regierungsgeschäfte übernommen und obwohl es seine Stellung am Hof erleichtern würde, hat er keinen Glücksbringer.“  
„Warum ist es so wichtig, einen Glücksbringer zu haben?“  
Der 456 gab einen Ton von sich, der Jack an ein verbittertes Lachen erinnerte. „Die Berater würden es gerne sehen, da er dann kein Interesse mehr an der Amtsausübung hätte. Schließlich haben sie sich daran gewöhnt, die letzten Jahrtausende für den Obersten Huutsch die Geschäfte zu leiten. Das ist aber jetzt vorbei. Noch regiert der Nachfolger im Sinne des Obersten Huutsch, aber nach dessen Tod wird sich einiges ändern.“  
Er bremste das Gefährt ab.  
„Wir sind da. Bitte steigen sie aus.“  
Jack erkannte, dass er nicht bereit war, mehr über sich und sein Volk zu erzählen. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viele Informationen er ihnen gegeben hatte. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie viel sie davon der Ausstrahlung des Timelords zu verdanken hatten, oder ob der 456 verbittert war und sich all seinen Frust von der Seele geredet hatte. Jack war es egal. Hauptsache, sie gingen nicht unvorbereitet zur Audienz.  
  
Nachdem sie das Gefährt verlassen hatten, sah Jack sich um. Seine Sichtweite reichte nicht aus, um mehr als Nebel wahrzunehmen. Sie mussten wohl irgendwo auf einem Platz sein.  
Als sie dem 456 folgten, tauchte aus dem Nebel eine Wand auf.  
Sie näherten sich ihr und so sehr Jack sich anstrengte, die Enden verloren sich in der dichten Atmosphäre und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie groß das Gebäude vor ihm war. Sie gingen auf ein großes Tor zu, vor dem zwei 456 standen. Offensichtlich waren sie Wachposten, denn in ihren Tentakeln hielten sie seltsam anmutende Stäbe.  
„Dies ist eine der Ehrenwachen des Obersten Huutsch“, erklärte ihr Führer. „Nicht mehr lange und Sie stehen ihm gegenüber. Wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben etwas Wert ist, dann seien Sie demutsvoll und widersprechen nicht.“  
Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich das Tor und sie betraten den Palast. 


	7. Audienz beim Obersten Huutsch

Helles Licht blendete Jack. So hell, dass es schmerzte. Er schloss die Augen. Warum musste der Audienzsaal fast schon leuchten? In Verbindung mit der Folie, war das nicht gut.  
„Was machen deine Augen?“, fragte er den Doctor.  
„Sie gewöhnen sich gerade daran, dass es so etwas wie Licht und nicht nur Nebel gibt. Nicht angenehm, aber es geht. Du kannst deine Augen wieder aufmachen.“  
Vorsichtig blinzelte Jack. Es war sehr hell. Er kniff die Lider zusammen, dass nur wenig Licht einfiel und als das ohne Schmerzen ging, öffnete er sie ein Stückchen weiter. Endlich hatten sich seine Pupillen angepasst und er konnte wieder etwas erkennen. Trotz der Helligkeit war die Atmosphäre noch genau so dicht wie zuvor und die Sichtweite war gering.  
Er sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Saal, der nicht möbliert war. Auch die Wände – soweit er sie sehen konnte - waren kahl und ungeschmückt. Dafür mussten sie sich den Raum mit vielen 456 teilen.  
In seinem Sichtbereich waren es mindesten hundert, wenn nicht noch mehr.  
Natürlich ging ihr Führer mitten durch die Menge. Jack und der Doctor blickten sich kurz an, dann folgten sie ihm.   
Auch wenn die Aliens nur ein kleines Stück größer waren, wirkten sie durch die vier Beine und drei Köpfe massiger und gleichzeitig sehr bedrohlich.  
Jack hatte nicht vor, sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen, er richtete sich kerzengrade auf und ging ohne einen Moment zu zögern durch die Menge.  
Als die dicke Atmosphäre weiter vorne wesentlich größere 456 frei gab, hatte er schon ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er schluckte und ging weiter.  
Im Vorbeigehen sah Jack, dass nur einige wenige mit Humanoiden verschmolzen waren. Die Kinder hatten unter ihrer Atemmaske einen leeren, hoffnungslosen Ausdruck. Jack konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie unter dem Einfluss einer glücksbringenden Droge standen. Er sah näher hin und konnte erkennen, dass man ihnen wirklich die Beine amputiert hatte, um sie auf die 456 aufzupfropfen. Es war viel schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und betrachtete die kinderlosen 456. Schon nach wenigen Momenten bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Wo sich bei den anderen die Köpfe individuell bewegten, schwangen ihre in einen unhörbaren Rhythmus gleichmäßig hin und her.   
Unzählige Fragen schwirrten in Jacks Kopf, doch er hielt den Mund und hoffte auf einen besseren Moment, wo er auch Antworten bekommen würde.  
  
Als ihr Führer vor einem gigantischen 456 stehen blieb, konnte Jack ihn nur anstarren. Er war fast vier Meter groß und seine Beine waren so dick wie die eines Elefanten. Er hatte ein Kind aufgepfropft, doch mit seinen hängenden Köpfen wirkte er alles, nur nicht glücklich  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern wirkte es aber nicht hoffnungslos und lethargisch, sondern sah Jack und den Doctor aufmerksam an. Es war ein etwa vierzehn bis fünfzehn Jahre altes Mädchen.  
„Oberster Huutsch!“, die Köpfe ihres Führers senkten sich demutsvoll.  
Doch der Riese ignorierte ihn zuerst, sondern bewegte seine Köpfe, um auf Jack und den Doctor herabzustarren. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, aber Jack lächelte und starrte zurück. Solange, bis sich ein Kopf des 456 abwendete und auf ihren Führer blickte.  
„Du hast mir die Händler gebracht?“  
„Ja, Oberster Huutsch.“   
Auf einmal war ihr Führer sehr wortkarg. Jack hielt das für ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.  
Langsam setzte sich der Herrscher in Bewegung.  
Der Captain stand ganz still, als er um sie herum ging. Dann fühlte er, wie etwas seinen Schutzanzug berührte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah ein Tentakel, das ihn abtastete.   
Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er den Drang, sich loszureißen.   
Jetzt war er froh, dass der Doctor ihm die Waffe abgenommen hatte, denn hätte er sie bei sich, wäre er jetzt in Versuchung, sie zu benutzen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tentakel hatten Jack komplett abgetastet und der Oberste Huutsch untersuchte genau so intensiv den Doctor.  
Jack fragte sich, was er damit bezweckte.  
„Sie gehören verschiedenen Rassen an.“ Die Aussage klang irgendwie bedrohlich.  
Trotz des Schutzanzuges war das Schulterzucken des Doctors unübersehbar. „Yupp, das stimmt.“  
„Ist Bora Bora auch deine Heimat?“, bohrte der Oberste Huutsch weiter.   
„Nein, das ist die Heimat meines Begleiters. Ich komme von Gallifrey!“ Der Timelord zog eine Grimasse, die Jack durch das Helmvisier überdeutlich sehen konnte.  
Er war so auf den Doctor konzentriert, dass er nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie der Oberste Huutsch zurück wich. In seiner Stimme, die wesentlich lauter durch ihre Helme dröhnte, als bisher, lag trotz des Translators Wut und Angst. „Wieso lebst du noch? Gallifrey ist unter gegangen. Aber du bist bestimmt hier, um mir mein Glück weg zu nehmen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“   
Die Köpfe zuckten hektisch hin und her, grüner Schleim tropfte aus seinen Schnäbeln.  
Als ihr Führer zurück wich, traten auch Jack und der Doctor den strategischen Rückzug an, um aus der Reichweite des aggressiven Aliens zu gelangen.  
Aber der Oberste Huutsch ließ das nicht zu. Er ging hinter ihnen her. Jedes Mal, wenn er eins seiner Beine auf die Erde setzte, schien der Boden zu erzittern. Er bewegte sich langsam, aber durch seine Größe war er schnell.  
Das war gar nicht gut. Statt eines geordneten Rückzuges liefen sie los, wobei ihnen die anderen 456, die auch ihr Heil in der Flucht suchten, im Weg waren.  
Jack stieß mehr als ein Mal gegen ein Bein, während er sich immer wieder umblickte, um heraus zu finden, wo sich Oberste Huutsch befand. An dem grünen Geifer konnte er ihn ganz einfach von den anderen unterscheiden.  
Der Doctor lief unmittelbar vor Jack und er konnte schon den Ausgang sehen, als ein 456 mit einem aufgepfropften Kind zwischen sie geriet.  
„Entschuldigung!“, brüllte Jack. Mit aller Kraft drängelte er sich vorbei. er wollte nicht von dem Timelord getrennt werden.   
Der Doctor war stehen geblieben und als der Captain zu ihm aufschloss grinste er ihn an.  
„Das ist eine wilde Party!“ Jack lächelte zurück. So ein Adrenalinstoß hatte etwas für sich und erinnerte ihn an die gute Zeit, die er mit Rose und dem Timelord verbracht hatte. Der Ausgang war nicht mehr weit weg.  
„Alles stehen bleiben!“, dröhnte es durch die Lautsprecher in seinem Helm und bewaffnete 456 stürmten in die Halle. Sie trugen sogar Rüstungen.  
Zuerst war Jack erleichtert, dass sie für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen würden, aber als sie ihn und den Doctor einkreisten und versuchten, sie wie bei einer Treibjagd durch ein anderes Tor aus den Saal zu hetzen, war er mit der Situation nicht mehr zufrieden.  
Aber es waren zu viele Wachen, als dass sinnvoll gewesen wäre, sich zu wehren. Jack fügte sich seinem Schicksal und trabte an der Seite des Doctors zum Ausgang. Bevor er hinausging, blickte er sich noch einmal um. Der grüne Geifer leuchtete in dieser Atmosphäre und er sah den Obersten Huutsch sofort. Das Mädchen hatte sich vorgebeugt und schien ihn beruhigend zu streicheln. Aber mehr konnte der Captain nicht erkennen, weil die Wachen bedrohlich ihre Speere hoben und ihn hinaus trieben.   
Als man sie in das Auto-ähnliche-Gefährt schob und sich drei 456 zu ihnen gesellten, wurde es Jack viel zu eng.  
Nicht nur, dass der Doctor auf der anderen Seite des Gefährts stand, nein der dicke Hintern eines 456 drückte direkt gegen seine Brust und er konnte nicht zurück weichen, weil dort die Wand war. Jack war froh, dass der Helm geschlossen war und er nichts riechen konnte.  
  
Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in einem Raum mit Sauerstoffatmosphäre wieder. Er sah dem Raum, in dem sie zum ersten Mal mit dem 456 verhandelt hatten, verblüffend ähnlich. Dabei war die Fahrzeit viel kürzer gewesen.  
Aber vielleicht hatte ihr Führer nur einen Umweg zum Palast gemacht, um ihre Orientierung vollkommen zu verwirren – wenn es so war, war es ihm gelungen.  
Hinter der Scheibe waberte wieder die dicke Atmosphäre.  
Da das grüne Lämpchen blinkte, nahm Jack seinen Helm ab und setzte sich auf die Bank. Auch der Doctor nahm seinen Helm ab und stellte ihn auf den Boden.  
Er ging bis zur Glaswand und blickte nachdenklich in den Nebel.  
Jack sah einfach nur zu. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Der Anblick der ganzen aufgepfropften Kinder war im Nachhinein einfach zu viel gewesen.  
Er schloss die Augen, doch die Bilder verschwanden nicht.  
  
„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, die 456 kennen zu müssen, aber mir fällt einfach nicht ein, woher?“  
Der Doctor klang sehr frustriert.  
Jack öffnete die Augen und sah, dass der Timelord zwei Schritte von der Wand weggegangen war und sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen betrachtete.  
„Warum solltest du sie kennen?“ Es war ja nicht so, dass es nur zwei oder drei Rassen gab. Jack selbst kannte mehrere Hundert, aber in den Milliarden Jahren, die der Doctor bereist hatte, musste es Millionen Rassen geben. Und selbst mit seinem fantastischen Gedächtnis konnte er nicht alle kennen.  
„Ich kenne ihre Transporttechnik und der Oberste Huutsch weiß nicht nur, dass es Timelords gibt, er weiß sogar, dass meine Rasse untergegangen ist. Woher hat er es erfahren?“  
Die Stimme des Doctors wurde nur um eine winzige Nuance lauter, aber Jack sah ihm an, wie sehr dies an ihm fraß. So versuchte der Captain eine halbwegs logische Erklärung zu finden.  
„Er ist über viertausend Jahre alt. Vielleicht hatte er vor vielen Jahren einen Timelord kennen gelernt.“  
„Und warum sollte er dann glauben, dass ich versuche, ihm sein Glück zu nehmen? Die meisten Timelords haben sich weder für andere Rassen interessiert, noch sich darum gekümmert.“ Der Unterton war ein klein wenig verbittert.  
„Seine Reaktion lässt darauf schließen, dass er aber genau die Erfahrung mit einem Timelord gemacht hat. Sonst würden wir nicht hier sitzen, sondern hätten das Geschäft unter Dach und Fach. Ich finde den Nebel und die Einheimischen nicht halb so faszinierend wie du.“  
Jack war sich sehr sicher, dass man sie abhörte, auch der Doctor machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung zu der Glaswand, dann zog er eine Grimasse und setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Das alles kann ja sein, aber trotzdem frage ich mich, woher er vom Untergang meiner Rasse weiß. Eigentlich dürfte er es gar nicht wissen.“   
„Er weiß es aber“, konterte Jack. „Vielleicht hat einer deiner Begleiter an der falschen Stelle das falsche Wort gesagt und die Gerüchte sind bis hierher gekommen, vielleicht hat er es von jemand anderem erfahren. Er ist viertausend Jahre alt, da bekommt man viel mit.“  
„Seit dem Untergang von Gallifrey hatte ich keinen Begleiter. Ich war alleine. Verstehst du?“  
Jack sah den verzweifelten Blick des Doctors und irgendwie ergab alles einen Sinn, was er vorher nicht greifen konnte. Hatte er bisher gedacht, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis der Timelord Rose begegnen würde, so wusste er nun, dass es noch lange nicht so weit war. Der Untergang Gallifreys konnte noch nicht lange her sein.  
„Du willst damit sagen, dass außer dir noch niemand vom großen Krieg weiß, weil du der einzige Überlebende bist.“ Jack wusste, dass es nicht wahr war. Schließlich hatte er schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Daleks und dem Master gemacht. Aber das konnte der Doctor noch nicht wissen.  
„Nicht ganz, Leela – sie ist mit mir gereist, bevor sie sich auf Gallifrey niedergelassen hatte -, hat überlebt. Aber sie ist in der Zukunft, so dass jetzt niemand aus dieser Zeit von dem Krieg etwas wissen dürfte.“ Dabei sah er so aus, als ob er kurz davor war, an der Last zu zerbrechen. Jack hielt den Mund, denn alles was er sagen würde, würde jetzt als Mitleid ausgelegt werden und das wollte er nicht.   
Er schwieg, bis er an dem Wabern der Atmosphäre bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren.  
  
„Jack Harkness von der Erde, Sie haben sich einen mächtigen Verbündeten gesucht.“  
Jack stand auf und näherte sich der Scheibe. Woher wusste der 456 das? Und warum rückte er erst jetzt damit heraus?  
„Was wollen Sie?“ Jack sah den 456 offen an. Wenn schon untergehen, dann mit hoch erhobenen Kopf.  
„Wir haben Ihre Stimmen analysiert. Ihr Muster ist identisch mit dem Mann, der unseren Botschafter auf der Erde aufgefordert hat, ohne die Kinder zu gehen. Sind Sie auch für seinen Tod verantwortlich gewesen?“  
Jack war froh, jetzt Gewissheit zu haben, dass er den Mistkerl getötet hatte.  
„Er wollte nicht nur zehn Prozent unserer Kinder, er hat im Thames House alle Menschen getötet, um seine Macht zu zeigen. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient.“  
Störrisch verschränkte Jack seine Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte nicht vor, klein beizugeben. Wenn er es schaffte, dass sich die 456 auf ihn konzentrierten und vom Doctor abgelenkt wurden, dann würde er vielleicht überleben.  
„Ich habe veranlasst, dass die Kinderstimmen auf ihn zurückgekoppelt wurden. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?“  
„Ich kann Ihren Standpunkt verstehen und werde Sie deswegen nicht verurteilen. Aber ich bin neugierig und möchte wissen, wie Sie den Virus überlebt haben. Er ist für Humanoide tödlich.“  
Der Captain überlegte fieberhaft, was er antworten sollte, denn der Doctor durfte nichts von seiner Unsterblichkeit erfahren. Es gab nur eine Erklärung, die sowohl für den 456 als auch für den Timelord befriedigend sein würde: Dass er aus dem 51. Jahrhundert stammte, aber damit würde er viel zu viel über sich verraten.  
Jack grinste den 456 an. „Das weiß ich leider nicht. Die Ärzte, die mich untersucht haben, sprachen von einem Wunder und wollten mich zuerst gar nicht aus dem Isolationsraum heraus lassen, weil sie Angst vor einer Ansteckung hatten. Aber sie haben zugelassen, dass ich meinen Job machte, weil sie auch Kinder hatten.“ Die Lüge kam leicht über seine Lippen.  
Der 456 antwortete nicht sofort, aber Jack fühlte, wie er von allen drei Köpfen intensiv gemustert wurde.  
„Warum sind Sie hier?“, war die nächste Frage des Alien.  
Jack bezweifelte, dass es eine gute Idee war, zu erwähnen, dass er Ianto und Stephen rächen wollte und so zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich war neugierig. Ich wollte herausfinden, unter welchen Bedingungen die Kinder bei Ihnen leben, ob es ihnen wirklich so gut geht, wie der Botschafter uns versichert hatte. Nur frage ich mich jetzt, warum Sie uns überall herum geführt haben, wenn Sie doch wussten, wer ich bin.“  
„Ich war neugierig.“ Irgendwie klang die metallische Stimme ironisch. „Zwei Humanoide in einem so kleinen Schiff sind keine Gefahr für uns. So hatte ich Sie die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle. Habe ich es geschafft, Ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen?“  
„Besitzt Ihre Rasse die Eigenschaft, Gefühle über Mimik auszudrücken“, stellte Jack eine Gegenfrage.  
„Ja, das können wir“, bestätigte der 456.  
„Die aufgepfropften Kinder haben einen hoffnungslosen, leeren Gesichtsausdruck. Kein glücklicher Humanoide sieht so aus. Außerdem habt ihr sie verstümmelt.“ Jack merkte, wie vorwurfsvoll es klang, aber er konnte nicht anders. Fest sah er die drei Köpfe an.   
Der 456 schwieg und wich seinem Blick nicht einem Millimeter aus.   
Eine kleine Ewigkeit tat sich gar nichts, bis der Doctor sich räusperte und damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.  
„Sind Sie der designierte Nachfolger des Obersten Huutsch?“  
Ein Kopf drehte sich ein kleines Stückchen.  
„Der bin ich.“  
Jack war überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Wesen vor ihnen so viel Macht hatte. Dass es nicht nur die ersten Verhandlungen mit ihnen getätigt hatten, sondern sich dann auch noch die Zeit nahm, sie herumzuführen, war sehr ungewöhnlich.   
„Gut, dann kann ich Ihnen meine Bedingungen stellen.“ Der Doctor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den 456 herausfordernd an.  
Ein Schnauben, das Jack ein wenig an ein verächtliches Lachen erinnerte, erklang über den Lautsprecher.  
„Sie sind nicht in der Situation, um Bedingungen stellen zu können, aber ich höre Ihnen gerne zu.“  
Jack sah, wie sich die Haltung des Doctors versteifte. „Ich bin der letzte Timelord“, sagte er sehr leise. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass mich Ihr Volk aufhalten könnte, wenn ich es vernichten wollte? Ich will mit dem Glück des Obersten Huutsch sprechen. Das Mädchen scheint klar im Kopf zu sein und wenn sie mir bestätigt, dass sie Glück empfindet und mit ihrem Los zufrieden ist, dann werden wir gehen, ohne euch Schaden zuzufügen.“  
„Ihnen geht es nur um die Humanoide? Sie wollen kein Geld, keine Macht?“ Der 456 schien es nicht zu glauben.   
„Ja, um nichts anderes“, bestätigte der Doctor. „Sie haben keine Fürsprecher, also kümmern wir uns um sie.“  
Der 456 ging auf seiner Seite der Scheibe unruhig auf und ab.  
„Ich weiß, dass das Glück des Obersten Huutsch ein zufriedenes Leben führt, da er auf viele ihrer Wünsche eingeht. Ich werde versuchen, ein Treffen zu vereinbaren, aber nachdem der Oberste Huutsch sich so über Sie aufgeregt hat, kann ich Ihnen erst morgen mehr dazu sagen.“  
„Und was geschieht mit uns in der Zwischenzeit?“  
„Sie können zu Ihrem Schiff gehen. Ansonsten müssten wir Sie mit Nahrung versorgen und anschließend den Raum reinigen lassen.“ Der Nebel wurde dunkler und der 456 verschwand.  
„Das war...“, Jack suchte nach einem Ausdruck, der halbwegs passte.  
„Sehr überheblich. Yeep.“ Der Doctor starrte auf die Scheibe. „Aber er setzt sich für uns ein und das ist viel mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Komm, lass uns zur Tardis gehen.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm der Doctor seinen Helm, setzte ihn auf und ging zur Luftschleuse.  
Jack folgte ihm.  
  
Kaum hatten sie die Schleuse verlassen, als im Boden Lichter aufblinkten, die sie zur Tardis brachten.  
Jack hatte genug Zeit, die Verhandlung zwischen dem Doctor und dem 456 zu überdenken und ihm gefiel das Ergebnis überhaupt nicht.  
  
Kaum hatten sie die blaue Box betreten und die Helme abgelegt, da stellte er den Timelord auch schon zur Rede.  
„Wie kannst du sagen, dass du gehst, wenn du mit dem Mädchen gesprochen hast?“  
„Weil ich genau das machen werde.“   
„Du kannst nicht einfach ...“ Der Doctor ließ ihn nicht zu Ende reden und unterbrach Jack mit einer herrischen Handbewegung.  
„Doch ich kann! Wenn die Kinder halbwegs zufrieden mit ihrem Los sind, dann gibt es keinen Grund zu intervenieren.“  
„Hast du ihren Gesichtsaudruck gesehen? Glaubst du ernsthaft, was du sagst?“, warf Jack ihm lautstark vor. „Und willst du das wirklich ungesühnt lassen?“  
„Du hast den Botschafter getötet“, konterte der Doctor ruhig und gelassen. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Unterhändler bereit ist, für jeden Toten, den es auf der Erde gegeben hat, eine angemessene Entschädigung zu leisten.“  
„Und was bringt das? Mit Geld kann man niemanden lebendig machen!“ Alles in Jack wehrte sich gegen diese Lösung.  
„Willst du das ganze Volk für etwas auslöschen, das einige wenige getan haben? Das ist ein noch größeres Unrecht als das, was auf der Erde passiert ist. Manchmal muss man auch verzeihen können, so schwer es auch fällt.“ Der Doctor wollte Jack berühren, ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen, aber der Captain wich zurück.  
„Hast du dir selbst schon den Untergang von Gallifrey verziehen?“ Jack wusste, dass dies nicht fair war – schließlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass bei der letzten Schlacht die Daleks und die Timelorsds untergingen - und als der Doctor zusammenzuckte, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre, tat ihm die Frage fast schon leid. Aber nur fast. Er blickte den Timelord ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an.  
Dieser sah ihn traurig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber ich zerfleische mich auch nicht mit Selbstvorwürfen. Ich lerne, mit dieser Schuld zu leben. Kannst du das von dir sagen? Oder schiebst du alle Schuld auf die 456?“  
Jack wich zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, in ein eiskaltes Wasserbecken getaucht worden zu sein. Die Antwort ‚Ohne die 456 hätte ich Stephen nicht geopfert’, lag auf seiner Zunge, aber er schwieg.   
Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, den Jungen zu opfern, hatte entschieden, dass das Leben seines Enkels weniger wert gewesen war, als das von Millionen anderer Kindern genau so, wie er entschieden hatte, Ianto zum Thames House mitzunehmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit der Schuld leben soll“, gab er zu. „Sie ist so groß.“  
„Ich bin für die Vernichtung von zwei Völkern verantwortlich, so groß kann deine Schuld gar nicht sein.“  
Jack sah den Doctor an. Er wusste, dass er im großen Zeitkrieg die Daleks vernichtet hatte, aber welches andere Volk meinte er? Als er den Schmerz und die Trauer in den Augen des Timelords sah, ahnte er, dass er nicht nur für den Untergang der Daleks verantwortlich war, nein, er gab sich auch die Schuld, dass seine eigene Rasse vernichtet worden war. Er würde ihn gerne trösten, sagen, dass sowohl die Daleks, als auch der Master überlebt hatten, aber das ging nicht ohne ein Zeitparadoxon zu erzeugen. Außerdem waren es nur die ‚Bösen’, die überlebt hatten. So schüttelte Jack nur den Kopf.   
„Stimmt. Was machst du, um die Selbstvorwürfe zum Schweigen zu bringen?“  
„Ich reise viel.“ Die Stimme war leise, fast schon gebrochen.  
Vorsichtig ging Jack zu dem Doctor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann zog er ihn in eine Umarmung. Er brauchte es genauso, wie auch der Timelord, der Jack ganz fest hielt.  
„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du die Daleks gestoppt hast, denn die Alternative wäre grauenhaft für alle intelligenten Wesen gewesen.“  
Der Doctor blickte ihn an und lächelte schief. „Genau das rede ich mir jeden Tag aufs Neue ein. Und wenn ich es wirklich glaube, werde ich mit meiner Schuld leben können.“  
Jack genoss noch einen Moment den Körperkontakt, spürte aber, wie der Timlord nach wenigen Minuten auf Abstand ging und ließ ihn los.  
„Möchtest du einen Tee?“ Jack wechselte bewusst das Thema. „Wir müssen die Wartezeit irgendwie überbrücken.“  
„Gerne.“ Der Doctor ließ das Thema aber noch nicht ruhen. „Wirst du meine Entscheidung über die Kinder akzeptieren?“ Der Blick verlangte eine ehrliche Antwort.  
Jack seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn das Mädchen es schafft, dich zu überzeugen, dass sie glücklich ist, kann es sein, dass ich ihr noch lange nicht glaube. Wie soll ich zulassen, dass die Kinder dort vegetieren?“  
„Dann frage dich, was für eine Alternative es gibt. Wenn die 456 alle fünf Jahre etwa zweitausend Kinder holen, die eine Lebenserwartung von 400 Jahren haben, wie viele Kinder gibt es dann?“  
„Etwa 160.000, aber es sind in der letzten Zeit viele Kinder gestorben.“  
„Wenn die Hälfte der Kinder gestorben ist, dann bleiben noch 80.000 übrig.“ Jack hatte bisher nicht nachgerechnet, denn das Ergebnis war ihm viel zu hoch. Der Doctor war aber noch nicht fertig. „Selbst wenn es uns gelingen sollte, sie von den 456 zu trennen, wie sollen sie weiter leben? Und wo? Ihr Entzug wird grausam sein und wer wird sich um sie kümmern?“ Der Timelord drehte sich um und verließ die Brücke.  
  
Lang starrte Jack auf den Punkt, wo er gestanden hatte. Der Doctor hatte Recht. Er hatte immer gehofft, sie retten zu können, aber er hatte noch nie ernsthaft über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, die diese Rettung mit sich ziehen würde.  
Jack wusste, dass er von der Erde keine Hilfe bekommen würde. Da lebten zu viele Kinder im Elend, als dass man sich noch um zigtausende, nichtmenschliche Krüppel kümmern könnte.  
Und die Tschaliker waren ein zu kleines Volk, um so viele Kinder aufnehmen zu können. Es würde ihre Kultur zerstören.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte Jack seine Gedanken soweit geordnet, dass er sich dem Doctor stellen konnte und er ging in die Küche.  
Auf dem Tisch standen eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt und ein Teller mit Fingerfood. Der Timelord saß ganz entspannt auf einem Stuhl und trank Tee.  
„Du hast Recht.“ Jack setzte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es weiter geht, wenn ich die Kinder rette. Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie verstümmelt. Ich kenne niemand, der sich um so viele Kinder kümmern könnte. Wären es nur einige wenige, hätte ich eine Möglichkeit, aber so ...“ Er seufzte.  
Der Doctor sah ihn über seine Tasse an. „Und was bedeutet das?“  
„Das ich mich deinem Urteil beugen werde. Aber wenn wir beide merken, dass das Leben für sie eine unerträgliche Qual ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie von ihrem Schicksal erlöst werden.“ Er sah dem Doctor fest in die Augen.  
Die Lippen des Timelords formten sich zu einem dünnen Strich, aber er nickte. „Wirst du das können?“, wollte er noch wissen.  
„Soll ich zulassen, dass die Kinder mehrere hundert Jahre Qualen erleiden?“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal ist der Tod eine Erlösung. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht soweit kommt.“  
Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider gibt es nicht immer ein Happy End. Es ist besser, wenn wir gerüstet sind. Iss etwas und dann geh ins Bett, wenn der 456 uns ruft, musst du fit sein.“  
Jack blickte auf das Essen und verzog sein Gesicht. Er hatte alles, nur keinen Appetit, doch er brauchte Nahrung und so zwang er sich dazu, dass Essen zu probieren.   
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Doctor nur vegetarische Häppchen zubereitet hatte, die er ohne Probleme zu sich nehmen konnte.  
  
Er duschte, bevor er ins Bett ging, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, da Jack die Blicke der Kinder nicht vergessen konnte. Ruhelos wälzte er sich hin und her, bis er nach vielen Stunden einschlief.  
Nur um Bilder von der Tardis gesendet zu bekommen. Es war anders als beim letzten Mal, keine Farbenwirbel, sondern klare, deutliche Szenen.  
Es fing damit an, dass die blaue Box ihm zeigte, wie Rose in ihr Innerstes geblickt hatte und dann sah Jack, wie er von den Toten erwachte.  
Als nächstes zeigte ihm die Tardis einen wunderschönen Planeten, wo Menschen in einem Krankenhaus von Katzenwesen in Nonnentracht behandelt wurden. Er sah, wie fürsorglich die Wesen mit den Kranken umgingen. Ein riesiges Gesicht in einem Glasbehälter stand im Zentrum der Szene. Wieso, konnte Jack nicht erkennen.  
Danach sendete die Tardis keine Bilder mehr und Jacks Träume wurden zu Alpträumen.  
Er sah Ianto, der mit einem 456 verschmolzen war und ihn anklagend anblickte, Stephen, der aus Augen und Nase blutend zusammenbrach. Gwen, die ihm lachend ihren Sohn zeigte. Es war ein ganz normales Kind.  
  
Jack versuchte, sich an diesem glücklichen Bild festzuhalten und erwachte davon. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er mehrere Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er fühlte sich erholter als nach den letzten Ruheperioden.   
Das Bild von Gwens Lächeln war noch da und es hatte seine Laune erheblich verbessert. Jack nahm sich vor, zurückzukehren und sie zu besuchen.  
  
Er zog sich an und wollte sich in der Küche etwas zu trinken holen, als er seltsame Geräusche aus dem Kontrollraum hörte. Er folgte ihnen und konnte den Doctor laut fluchen hören, den Timelord aber nirgendwo entdecken.  
„Doctor!“, rief er in den Raum hinein.  
„Ich bin hier, unter der Konsole“, ertönte die gedämpfte Antwort.  
Da sah Jack die Beine. Neugierig ging er näher und hockte sich hin. Der Doctor lag unter der Konsole und schien etwas zu reparieren.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Sie spielt verrückt. Während du schliefst gab es plötzlich einen Alarm und auf dem Monitor erschienen seltsame Anzeigen. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, was los ist.“  
Jack versenke seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Das kann daran liegen, dass sie mir wieder Bilder geschickt hat.“  
„Hat sie das?“ Der Doctor bewegte sich vorsichtig und kam unter der Konsole hervor, ohne sich irgendwo zu stoßen.  
„Ja, Bilder von Katzenwesen in Nonnentracht, die Kranke pflegten. Will die Tardis uns sagen, dass es doch Hilfe für die Kinder gibt?“ Jack wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen, dass es doch noch Rettung gab. Aber er merkte, dass er bereit war, sich an einem Strohhalm zu klammern.  
„Moment!“ Der Doctor stand auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich kenne keine Katzenwesen, die sich so kleiden, aber die Tardis hat noch viel mehr Daten gespeichert, als ich jemals analysieren kann. Lass uns schauen, was die Lady uns zeigen will.“  
Er beugte sich über die Konsole und kaum hatten seine Finger die Tastatur berührt, als auch schon Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.   
Jack blickte über seine Schulter, um etwas erkennen zu können.  
Es war ein Volk, das in einer fernen Zukunft die Menschen auf New New York heilen und die ’Schwestern der Fülle’ genannt werden würde. Er hatte noch nie von ihnen gehört.  
Es war eine Rasse, die lebte, um zu pflegen. „Das ist doch genau das, was wir für die Kinder brauchen.“  
„Es ist zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Du bist Zeitagent. Hast du jemals eine so edle Rasse getroffen?“  
Jack kratzte sich im Nacken. „Leider nicht.“  
„Dann frage dich, was für einen Preis sie verlangen.“  
„Das werde ich herausfinden, wenn wir sie besuchen und fragen.“  
Der Doctor seufzte. „Bist du immer so hartnäckig?“  
Jack grinste „Darüber hast du dich schon immer beschwert. Aber wenn der Oberste Huutsch wirklich zulässt, dass du mit seinem Glück sprichst, dann ...“ Wie sollte er es ausdrücken?  
„Du meinst, sie sollen nicht nur die Wahl zwischen einem Weiterleben mit den 456 und einer Erlösung haben?“, sprang der Timelord ein.  
Jack nickte. „Ich habe die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil es einfach nicht fair ist.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Der Doctor sah ihn traurig an. „Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen, aber mehr nicht. Und unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Die wäre?“  
Der Timelord grinste. „Du machst Frühstück, während ich noch einmal unter die Konsole krieche.“  
„Kein Problem, ich bin schon auf dem Weg.“ Jack deutete einen Salut an, dann ging er in die Küche. Dabei tätschelte er die Streben. Die Tardis hatte wirklich eine gute Idee gehabt.  
  
Der Doctor kam kurze Zeit später zu ihm und nach einem schnellen Frühstück gingen sie in den Kontrollraum, um auf eine Meldung der 456 zu warten.  
Während der Timelord an der Konsole einige Einstellungen änderte, wanderte Jack unruhig auf und ab, bis ein Knacken ihn aufhorchen ließ.  
Dann ertönte auch schon ein Funkspruch.  
„Der Oberste Huutsch wird Ihnen in zwanzig Minuten einen Besuch abstatten, damit Sie mit seinem Glück sprechen können.“  
Sie warteten beide, dass noch etwas kommen würde, aber außer einem Rauschen konnte Jack nichts hören.  
Eine Möglichkeit zum Antworten gab es nicht.  
„Wieso geht der Oberste Huutsch dieses Risiko ein?“, wunderte sich Jack. „Wir können ihn doch als Geisel nehmen und dann abhauen.“  
„Sie wissen nicht, dass wir einfach so verschwinden können, weil wir mit dem Leitstrahl runtergelotst worden sind. Vielleicht ist er zu selbstsicher, um uns als Gefahr zu sehen. Selbst sein Nachfolger denkt, dass wir mit unserem winzigen Raumschiff harmlos sind. Aber wenn er mich als Timelord erkannt hat, müsste er doch wissen, dass mein Schiff mehr kann, als es den Anschein hat.“ Der Doctor schnaubte verächtlich. „Mich wundert nur, dass er glaubt hier genug Platz zu haben.“  
Jack grinste. „Enger, als in diesem komischen Wagen gestern, kann es nirgendwo sein. Sie scheinen da keine Platzangst zu haben. Hält die Tardis sein Gewicht aus? Er wird bestimmt auch eine Leibwache mitbringen wollen.“  
„Die Tardis kann das Gewicht von zig Leibwachen aushalten. Ich will sie nur nicht an Bord haben. Mehr als der Oberste Huutsch und eine Begleitperson lasse ich nicht rein. Jack?“  
„Ja?“  
Der Doctor bückte sich, griff unter die Konsole und hielt ihm eine seiner Waffen hin.  
„Damit sorgst du dafür, dass niemand versucht, mit Gewalt einzudringen. Aber benutze sie nur, wenn es nicht anders geht.“  
„Ich werde auf die Beine zielen, sollte es wirklich notwendig sein“, versprach Jack.  
In dem Moment, als der Timelord den 456 gestattete, die Tardis zu betreten, durften sie die letzte Verteidigungslinie – den Eingang – überschreiten.  
Deswegen war Jack nur ein wenig überrascht, als er die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Er überzeugte sich davon, dass sie geladen war, als es auch schon klopfte.   
Mit gezückter Waffe ging er zum Eingang und öffnete die Tür.


	8. Glück

Jack sah hinaus in die dicke Atmosphäre und fluchte leise, denn er hatte eine Sichtweite von unter fünf Metern.  
Bevor er die Tür zuschlagen konnte, um sich den Helm aus der Küche zu holten, tauchte der Oberste Huutsch direkt vor ihm aus dem Nebel auf.  
„Darf ich eintreten.“ Der Herrscher der 456 klang schon zu nett.  
„Gerne.“ Jack wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, hielt sich aber zurück. „Sie werden jetzt einen Energieschirm durchschreiten. Wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn es auf der Haut prickelt.“  
Der Captain trat zwei Schritte zurück, um den 456 hinein zu lassen.  
Die Tür war viel zu klein für ihn und er musste sich hineinquetschen. Zuerst steckte er die drei Köpfe, die mit seltsam anmutenden Masken bedeckt waren, hinein. Dadurch schien er wohl zu atmen. Danach überschritt erst das eine, dann das andere Vorderbein die Schwelle und mit einem ploppenden Geräusch folgte der restliche Körper.  
„Aua! Das hat wehgetan!“ Das Mädchen, das mit dem 456 verschmolzen war, rieb sich den Kopf. Jack wunderte sich nicht, dass er es verstehen konnte, die Tardis sorgte für die Übersetzung.  
„Es war deine Idee, hier her zu kommen, also beschwere dich nicht, dass es zu eng ist“, ertönte die amüsierte Stimme des 456, auch ihn konnte Jack ohne Probleme verstehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Tür, bevor ein anderer 456 auf die Idee kam, auch noch die Tardis zu betreten. Danach steckte er die Waffe in seinen Hosenbund. Das war wesentlich einfacher als erwartet gelaufen.   
„Willkommen an Bord“, begrüßte der Doctor den Obersten Huutsch. „Ihr Besuch ist eine Überraschung für uns.“  
Das Mädchen zog die Atemmaske ab und atmete tief ein.  
„Nachdem mein Schatz gestern ohne jeden Grund so viele negative Emotionen zu mir geschickt hatte, ist dies seine Entschuldigung.“ Sie tätschelte den Halsansatz und der Oberste Huutsch schien sich in die Berührung hineinzulehnen und sie zu genießen.  
Sie sah nicht aus, wie eine geschundene Kreatur, sondern wirkte wie eine Amazone auf einem exotischen Reittier. Ihre dunklen, fast schwarzen, Haare fielen fast bist zur Hüfte, ihr Blick war lebhaft und ihr nackter Oberkörper wurde von zwei zierlichen, festen Brüsten geschmückt. Genug für Jack, um unanständige Gedanken zu haben, zu wenig, um sie für reif genug zu halten, diese Fantasien wahr werden zu lassen.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie uns besuchen“, plauderte der Doctor. „Wir könnten Sie auch entführen.“  
„Wenn Sie das versuchten, wird unsere automatische Verteidigungsanlage aktiviert und Ihr Schiff ist Geschichte.“  
„Sie können das auch nicht überleben“, entgegnete Jack.   
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mein Schatz und ich haben nur noch kurze Zeit zu leben. Wir sind alt und unsere Organe versagen. Vorher wollte ich noch einmal ein Abenteuer erleben.“ Sie grinste schelmisch.  
„Wie alt bist du?“ Es rutschte Jack heraus, sie sah so jung aus. Das Mädchen nahm ihm die Frage nicht übel, im Gegenteil, ihr Lächeln wurde tiefer und sie sah ihn stolz an.  
„Fast dreihundertfünf Jahre bin ich mit meinem Schatz verschmolzen und vorher habe ich vierzehn Jahre ohne ihn gelebt.“   
„Waren es glückliche Jahre?“ Jack ahnte, wie die Antwort lauten würde.   
Sie überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie. „Anfangs war es schwierig. Seine Gefühle waren ein Rausch für mich, ob er nun glücklich oder traurig, wütend oder lustlos war. Mit den Jahren habe ich gelernt, damit zu leben und kann klar denken. Da mein Schatz mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest, bin ich im Großen und Ganzen glücklich. Auch wenn ich mir wünschte, dass ich öfters die Atemmaske abnehmen und mir die Haare besser pflegen könnte.“  
„Und was ist mit den anderen Kindern? Sind sie auch glücklich?“ Jack wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben.  
„Wir sind eins geworden mit den Göttern und teilen ihr Leben! Gibt es eine bessere Art zu leben?“ Das Mädchen schien es wirklich und wahrhaftig zu glauben. Und so wie sie aussah, traf es auch auf sie zu.   
„Aber die anderen Kinder hatten bei der Audienz einen hoffnungslosen, verzweifelten Ausdruck? Das verstehe ich nicht.“  
„Nicht hoffnungslos“, verbesserte sie ihn. „Absolut gelangweilt. Audienzen laufen nach einem strengen Muster ab und wenn dein Schatz auch noch gelangweilt ist und diese Emotion zu dir schickt, dann ist so ein Tag einfach nur schrecklich. Ich war aufgeregt, weil euer Besuch angekündigt war, das ist der Grund, warum ich mich nicht genauso gelangweilt von meinem Schatz habe herumtragen lassen.“   
„Und du hast kein Problem, dass du nirgendwo alleine hingehen kannst und mehr oder weniger nur ein Anhängsel des Obersten Huutsch bist?.“  
Sie lächelte und sah auf Jack hinab. „Wir sind hier. Zeigt es nicht, wie sehr er auf meine Wünsche eingeht.“  
„Werden die anderen Kinder genauso gut behandelt?“ Der Captain konnte nicht glauben, dass wirklich alles so perfekt war, wie das Mädchen schilderte.  
„Ja, denn wir haben auch Rechte. Unter anderem können wir die Trennung verlangen, wenn das Leben für uns nicht erträglich ist.“  
„Irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass es so einfach ist, wie es sich anhört.“ Jack grinste sarkastisch und blickte auf die Stelle, wo ihr Körper endete. Die Grenze zwischen ihrer Haut und der des 456 war verschwommen, schnell schaute der Captain weg.  
„Die körperliche Trennung ist sehr kompliziert, aber ohne große Risiken machbar.“  
Jack runzelte die Stirn, hatte nicht der Unterhändler etwas anderes behauptet?   
„Das Hauptproblem ist der Entzug“, fuhr das Mädchen fort. „Nach der Trennung setzt die Alterung ein, die sonst von den Hormonen unserer Schätze gestoppt wird. Nur wenige überleben das mehr als ein Jahr.“   
So machte alles wieder Sinn. Trotzdem wollte Jack sich damit nicht zufrieden geben. Der Doctor würde mit diesem Wissen alles so lassen wie es war und die Kinder würden weiter mit den 456 verschmolzen bleiben.  
„Und was für Folgen hat die Trennung auf die Schätze?“  
„Sie trauern, weil sie ihr Glück verloren haben.“  
„Bekommen sie nicht als Ersatz ein neues?“, fragte Jack mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Wenn sie ihr Glück in den Tod getrieben haben? Nein!“ Das Mädchen hörte sich ehrlich entsetzt an. „Da wir nicht so alt werden, wie unsere Schätze, ist es üblich, dass wir unsere Nachfolger aussuchen, wenn wir merken, dass der Tod nah ist. Glücklose können das nicht und stehen auf der Warteliste ganz unten und ihnen wird irgendwann ein Glück zugeteilt. So kann es passieren, dass sie mehrere hundert Jahre einsam sind. Danach werden sie nie wieder ihr Glück falsch behandeln.“  
„Es gibt Wartelisten?“ Der Doctor klang sehr interessiert.  
Das Mädchen blickte ihn an und nickte. „Wir planen in anderen Maßstäben. Ich komme von Tschalik, wo es eine Ehre ist, als Glück der Götter erwählt zu werden. Damit es auch in der Zukunft genug Kinder gibt, können nicht alle erwählt werden. Deswegen können auch nicht alle Huutsch Glück für sich beanspruchen. Und wer so dumm oder ignorant ist, sein Glück so zu verärgern, dass es sich von ihm trennt, muss zur Strafe warten. Deswegen reicht oft schon die offene Ankündigung, sich von seinem Schatz trennen zu wollen aus, um das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zu verbessern.“  
Aus, vorbei. Jack merkte, dass er vergeblich kämpfte. Wenn die Kinder wirklich so lebten, wie das Mädchen erzählte, dann gab es auch keinen Grund, sie von den 456 zu trennen. Auf der Erde lebten viele Kinder unter wesentlich schlechteren Umständen.   
Jack lehnte sich gegen einen Pfeiler. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft.  
„Sehr faszinierend, was passiert, wenn jemand versucht, sich woanders sein Glück zu beschaffen?“   
Überrascht sah der Captain zum Doctor. Der Timelord hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schien noch nicht mit den Antworten zufrieden zu sein.  
„Vor fünfzig Jahren gab es so einen Vorfall“, gab das Mädchen nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns zu. „Die Regierung des Planeten hatte die Seelen von Waisenkindern an unseren Botschafter für einen sehr geringen Lohn verkauft. Die Armen hatten ihre Eltern verloren und waren dankbar für die Zuneigung ihrer Schätze. Sie waren nach kurzer Zeit mit der Verschmelzung einverstanden. Ich kenne sie nicht gut genug, um zu sagen, dass sie glücklich sind.“ Beiläufig streichelte sie den Obersten Huutsch, dessen Köpfe sich zwar hin und her bewegten, er selber aber ruhig war. Wo war das unbeherrschte Wesen vom Vortag geblieben? Warum hatte das Mädchen so viel Macht? Jack durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen und als er sich konzentrierte, merkte er, dass er selbst unruhig auf und ab lief.  
Mochte es für die Kinder keine Rettung mehr geben – die 456, die die Erde heimgesucht hatten, durften nicht ungestraft bleiben.  
Er blieb stehen und sah das Mädchen an. „Damals ist eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen worden“, gab er zu. „Aber das gibt niemanden das Recht, fünfzig Jahre später zurück zu kommen und mit brutaler Gewalt die Auslieferung von Kindern zu verlangen. Es starben über dreihundert Menschen bei einer Machtdemonstration, um unseren Widerstand zu brechen und wir mussten hohe Opfer bringen, um den Botschafter von unserem Planten zu vertreiben. Sag mir, ob das auch zum Wohle der Schätze passiert ist?“  
„Es war Verzweiflung“, antwortete der Oberste Huutsch. Nur um einen Klaps von dem Mädchen zu bekommen und wieder zu verstummen.  
„Es gab eine Krankheit, an der viele von uns gestorben sind, bevor unsere Ärzte ein Heilmittel entwickeln konnten. Die Einsamkeit hat die Schätze zu diesem Schritt getrieben. Wir“, sie tätschelte den 456. „haben es nicht gut geheißen, konnten aber nicht verhindern, dass sie mit drei Transportern zu Deinem Planeten aufbrachen, da wir nur Gesetze zum Schutz von Tschalik erlassen hatten.“  
„Sie müssen bestraft werden“ verlangte Jack. „Ansonsten werden sie woanders versuchen, ihr Glück zu finden. Und wie viele Humanoide werden dann sterben? Fünfhundert? Tausend? Oder werden sie die Bevölkerung eines ganzen Planeten ausrotten, weil sie sich weigert, ihre Kinder herauszugeben. Wenn Ihr sie nicht zur Rechenschaft zieht, werde ich es tun.“  
Jack verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Dabei schielte er zum Doctor, aber da dieser grimmig den Obersten Huutsch anstarrte, schien dieser mit der Forderung vollkommen einverstanden zu sein.  
„Sie sind schon bestraft genug.“ Das Mädchen sah Jack fest an. „Hast du bei der Audienz die großen Huutsch gesehen, die ohne Glück waren?“  
„Ja!“ Jack wusste nicht genau, was er von dieser Frage halten sollte.  
„Hast du auch gesehen, wie sie sich verhalten haben?“  
Er dachte an die sich seltsam synchron bewegenden Hälse. „Ja.“ Worauf wollte sie hinaus?  
„Was auch immer gemacht worden ist, um die Erde zu verteidigen, hat dieses Verhalten verursacht. Sie sind von unseren Ärzten untersucht worden und werden nie wieder mit einem Glück verschmelzen können. Kannst du dir eine schlimmere Strafe vorstellen? In unserem Rechtssystem kenne ich keine. Der Tod wäre fast schon ein Gnadenakt.“  
„Und das soll ich glauben?“   
Jack lächelte sie mit seinem bewährten 10.000 Watt Lächeln an, dem kein Humanoider widerstehen konnte. Als sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden errötete und verlegen den Kopf senkte, wurde er wieder ernst.  
„Bei der Audienz waren mindestens einhundert Huutsch, die ihr Glück verloren hatten und jeder einzelne hat sich so seltsam verhalten. Auf der Erde nennt man das Entzug.“ Jack blickte sie sauer an, doch sie blickte fragend zurück, sie schien nicht zu verstehen, was er wollte.  
„Für wie dumm hältst du mich?“, Jack beherrschte sich so gerade eben und seine Stimme blieb leise. „Ich selber habe den Vorgang initiiert, der eueren Botschafter getötet hat. Durch die Rückkopplung platzen die Adern im Gehirn und er ist wohl an inneren Blutungen gestorben. Es hat sonst keine Nebenwirkungen. Es war ein netter Versuch, uns anzulügen und gnädig zu stimmen, aber er funktioniert nicht.“  
Ihre Haltung änderte sich nur minimal und ihre Mimik wurde ausdruckslos. Jack wusste, dass sie versuchte, einen anderen Weg zu finden, um ihn umzustimmen.  
Als sie dann zuckersüß lächelte und verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte, hätte jeder andere Mann fasziniert beobachtet, wie sich ihre Brüste bewegten. Dabei wirkte sie unschuldig und sehr verletzlich. Selbst der Doctor räusperte sich. Jack nahm es wahr, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er lächelte zurück und zeigte seine Zähne. „Tut mir leid, aber das funktioniert nicht. Dein Körper lenkt mich nicht ab. Ich will die Huutsch, die auf der Erde gewütet haben!“  
„Ihr bekommt sie nicht!“ Die Stimme des Obersten Huutsch hatte einen endgültigen Tonfall. „Selbst wenn Sie mir mein Glück nehmen, Doctor, werde ich niemanden aus meinem Volk an einen Timelord ausliefern. Ich kenne euren Ruf, dass ihr grausam bestraft.“  
„Dann sollten Sie jetzt das Schiff verlassen.“ Der Doctor war sehr ruhig und gelassen.  
„Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen“, fügte Jack hinzu. „Wir wollen Ihrem Volk nichts böses, aber die Verantwortlichen für diese Tat müssen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.“  
„Sie mögen eins der mächtigsten Wesen in diesem Universum sein, aber mit ihrem kleinen Schiff sind Sie nicht in der Lage, uns zu schaden.“  
Der Oberste Huutsch drehte sich um und ging. Das Mädchen blickte noch einmal zu ihnen zurück und sah Jack mit traurigen Augen an. Dann setzte sie ihre Atemmaske auf.  
  
Nachdem sie sich durch die Tür gequetscht hatten, schloss Jack hinter ihnen ab.  
Als er sich zum Doctor umdrehte, stand er an der Konsole und setzte einen Kurs. Dabei flogen seine Finger über die Armaturen.  
„Wo willst du hin?“  
„Wir müssen sofort weg. Die 456 werden versuchen, uns zu vernichten, damit wir keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellen. Wir werden einen Tag in die Zukunft reisen.“  
„Die Tardis hat schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden.“ Jack verstand die Eile nicht so ganz.  
„Stimmt, aber von einem Volk, das Materietransmitter hat, um sich auf fremde Planeten zu transportieren, befürchte ich einige ganz üble Waffen. Ich gehe kein Risiko ein. Fertig!“  
Mit ernster Mine zog der Doctor an dem Hebel und das vertraute Wimmern ertönte. Die Tardis war noch nicht ganz dematerialisiert, als eine schwere Erschütterung durch das Schiff ging.   
Die blaue Box schüttelte sich und der Boden schwankte.  
Jack stürzte gegen die Konsole. Er schaffte es, sich aufzurappeln, als eine weitere Erschütterung durch die Tardis ging. Er ruderte mit den Armen, ging einige Schritte rückwärts, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber es war nicht genug. Er fiel hintenüber und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stützpfeiler. Bevor er um ihn herum dunkel wurde, sah er, dass etwas explodierte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
Als Jack erwachte, hörte er als erstes die Stimme des Doctors. Zuerst hörte er nur den Ton, dann verstand er auch die Worte „Das muss doch so funktionieren! Ich hasse es, so zu arbeiten!“  
Jack öffnete die Augen. Der Kontrollraum der Tardis war dunkler als normal. Fast als ob eine Notbeleuchtung an wäre. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, griff er sich stöhnend an den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Es tat weh und als er vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf berührte, fühlte er geronnenes Blut. Dann merkte er, dass sein Kopf relativ weich lag. Er berührte sein Kissen und fühlte, dass es die Lederjacke des Doctors war.   
Erleichtert atmete Jack aus. Er hatte Glück gehabt und war nicht gestorben, diese Mal brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen, wie er dem Docter seine Widerauferstehung erklären sollte.  
Er wagte einen zweiten Versuch – ganz langsam und vorsichtig. Zuerst konnte er den Doctor nicht sehen, doch dann sah er die Beine – der Timelord lag wieder unter der Konsole. Dieses Mal war sein Kopf sehr nah an der Umhüllung der Vortex.  
„Was ist los, Doctor? Wie lange war ich weg? Habe ich etwas verpasst?“  
„Du warst nur einige Minuten ohnmächtig und wenn ich wüsste, was los ist, würde ich jetzt nicht hier liegen“, war die sehr grantige Antwort des Timelords. “Gib mir bitte den großen Hammer, er muss in der Nähe meiner Füße sein.“  
Jack wusste, welche Wunder der Doctor mit einem gezielten Hammerschlag bewirken konnte, so reichte er ihm kommentarlos das etwa fünf Kilo schwere Teil.  
  
Zwei Schläge später kroch der Doctor heraus, blickte auf den Bildschirm und nickte zufrieden. „Jetzt sieht es doch viel besser aus. Es scheint, dass sie nur etwas zu viel Energie abbekommen hat, was unsere Reise beschleunigt hat. Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, wann und wo wir sind. Was macht dein Kopf?“  
Jack widerstand der Versuchung, die Verletzung zu berühren. „Es blutet nicht mehr, schmerzt aber noch höllisch. Da mir nicht schlecht ist, habe ich – wenn überhaupt – nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.“  
Der Doctor grinste. „Das ist sehr gut. Brauchst du Hilfe beim Versorgen der Wunde?“  
Beinahe hätte Jack den Kopf bewegt, das wäre gar nicht gut gewesen. „Ich glaube nicht. Kümmere du dich um die Tardis und bestimme unsere Position. Nicht, dass wir gerade in eine Sonne trudeln. Ich gehe ins Bad und versuche, mich zu verarzten. Wenn ich Probleme habe, komme ich mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurück.“  
Der Timelord nickte zustimmend. „Arbeitsteilung ist immer gut. Aber schließ nicht ab, denn wenn du in zwanzig Minuten nicht zurück bist, komme ich nach.“  
„Ich werde nicht umkippen, keine Sorge.“  
„Wenn du es sagst. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, bleib einfach stehen und setze dich hin. Die Tardis wird mich zu dir bringen.“ Danach blickte der Doctor wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
Langsam und vorsichtig verließ Jack den Kontrollraum. Jede schnelle Bewegung tat weh. Es wurde zwar besser, je mehr Zeit verging, aber als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, setzte er sich einen Moment auf die Toilette, schloss die Augen und hielt den Kopf ganz still.  
Als der schlimmste Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, stand er auf und blickte in den Spiegel.  
Sein weißes Shirt hatte rote Flecken und das getrocknete Blut war mit seinen Haaren zu einem Klumpen verschmolzen.  
Jack zog sich das Shirt aus und warf es weg. Danach suchte er sich ein Tuch, befeuchtete es und tupfte die verletzte Stelle ab. Aber der Klumpen löste sich nicht.  
Seufzend nahm er eine Schere und schnitt die Haare ab. Natürlich funktionierte es nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Ruck später hatte er den Klumpen abgerissen und konnte im Spiegel die Verletzung sehen.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie bereits verheilt und Jack sah eine frische, wulstige Narbe. Bis er starb, würde sie an den Unfall erinnern. Danach würde sie verschwinden.  
Nichts, was der Doctor erfahren durfte.  
Jack nahm den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und suchte sich ein Pflaster.  
Mit einigen Verrenkungen schaffte er es, es so aufzukleben, dass die Narbe komplett verdeckt wurde. Dann nahm er eine Schmerztablette und spülte sie die Toilette hinab. Nicht, dass der Doctor ihm hinterher spionieren würde. Aber er war es einfach gewohnt, seine Unsterblichkeit zu vertuschen.  
Schließlich kämmte Jack sich noch die Haare, dass von dem Pflaster nicht mehr viel zu sehen war, dann holte er sich ein frisches Shirt und ging zurück in den Kontrollraum.  
  
Der Raum hatte wieder seine gewohnte Helligkeit und der Doctor saß vor dem Monitor. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seine Lederjacke wieder angezogen und betrachtete jetzt mit gerunzelter Stirn die Daten, die er mit einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit durchscrollte.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er Jack, ohne hochzusehen.  
„Besser als befürchtet. Ich habe eine dicke Beule und eine kleine Wunde, ich frage mich, wie sie so viel bluten konnte. Jetzt ist sie gereinigt, damit sie sich nicht entzündet warte ich nur, dass die Tablette wirkt“, flunkerte der Captain. „Und was hast du herausgefunden.“  
„Wir sind nur 1500 Jahre weiter in der Zukunft gelandet, als geplant.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton und Jack wusste, dass irgendetwas ganz schief gelaufen war.  
„Aber da ist noch mehr“, setzte er nach, als der Doctor mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf den Schirm starrte.  
„Geh zur Tür und sehe es dir an“, war seine einzige Antwort.  
Jack blickte ihn noch einmal fragend an und als keine Reaktion kam, folgte er der Anweisung.  
Er vergewisserte sich, dass seine Waffe immer noch im Hosenbund steckte, dann öffnete er die Tür.  
Die Tardis befand sich auf einem Planeten. Aber es konnte nicht die Heimat der 456 sein, denn es gab keine Atmosphäre und Jack hatte eine phantastische Fernsicht auf eine Bergkette die mindestens 200 Kilometer entfernt war.   
„Wo sind wir?“  
„Immer noch auf dem Planeten der 456“, war die trockene Antwort des Doctors.   
Ungläubig blickte Jack den Doctor an und als dieser mit viel zu ernster Miene nickte, schaute er erneut hinaus.  
Er sah genauer hin und bemerkte, dass der Boden, auf dem die Tardis stand, zu eben war, um natürlich zu sein, dann entdeckte er in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Vertiefungen. Dort hatten sich die Lampen befunden, die ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatten. Er sah sich die Umgebung genauer an und entdeckte einige Silhouetten, die zu gerade waren, um natürlich zu sein.   
„Bei allen ...“ Jack fehlten die Worte. „Was ist passiert?“, stieß er hervor.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
Jack konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und schloss die Tür. Er drehte sich zum Doctor um, der immer noch vor dem Bildschirm saß und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.  
„Die Tardis ist mit den ersten Analysen fertig. Was auch immer den Verlust der Atmosphäre verursacht hat, hat auch die 456 ausgerottet. Ich ...“ Der Timelord räusperte sich. „Ich will nicht noch einmal Schuld an dem Untergang einer Rasse sein, deswegen werde ich dir nicht helfen, die Schuldigen für den Überfall auf die Erde zu finden. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich sie identifizieren sollte, wenn der Oberste Huutsch nicht mit uns zusammen arbeitet.“  
„Wir können in die Vergangenheit reisen und überprüfen, welcher 456 von der Erde zurückkehrt. Das dürfte nicht so schwierig sein.“  
„Vergiss es. Es ist vorbei und du musst deinen Frieden finden.“   
Der Doctor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Jack ernst an.  
Der Captain hielt den Blick nicht lange aus und ging noch einmal zur Tür, um hinauszusehen. Der Anblick fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber nachdem er eine Weile den toten Planeten betrachtet hatte, verstand er, was der Doctor meinte.  
Er hatte Rache für Iantos und Stephens Tod gewollt, aber das... Jack schloss die Tür. Das wollte er nicht. Niemals! Er war kein Massenmörder!  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Jack.  
Der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir fliegen wieder in deine Zeit und ich setze dich wo auch immer du möchtest, ab. Es ist besser, wenn sich unsere Wege trennen.“  
Jack wusste, dass er nicht ewig in der Tardis bleiben konnte, aber mit so einem Rausschmiss hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Aber...“ Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. Nein, er würde dem Doctor keine Szene machen.  
Der Timelord lächelte müde und deutete auf die Konsole. „Ich habe bewusst nicht nachgeforscht, wer für die Vernichtung der 456 verantwortlich ist. Es könnten die Tschaliker sein, die einen Befreiungsschlag unternommen haben. Deswegen werden wir auch nicht dorthin zurückkehren und uns mit Mehwas treffen. Es könnte auch ein anderes Volk sein, an dessen Kindern sich die 456 vergriffen haben.“ Er seufzte. „Es könnte auch sein, dass du Schuld bist, weil du keine Ruhe findest und weiter nach Rache gierst. Du hast Charisma, Jack. Ich habe schon viel mehr für dich getan, als ich für jeden anderen getan hätte und wenn du bei mir bleibst, dann könnte ich dir zuliebe mit an der Vernichtung einer Rasse Schuld sein. Das will ich nicht.“  
„Das kann ich verstehen.“ Jack atmete ruhig ein und aus. Jetzt musste er seine Jagd beenden. Er würde niemals Iantos und Stephens Tod rächen können. Wenn er jetzt den Doctor verlassen würde, musste er etwas anderes suchen, um die Leere in sich zu füllen.  
Es würde gehen müssen, irgendwie. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er dachte an den vernichteten Planeten. Nicht nur die 456, sondern alle anderen Lebensformen waren vernichtet worden. Wer auch immer sich an den 456 gerächt hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und Ianto und Stephen mit gerächt. Jack musste sich nur damit abfinden, dass er nicht der Vollstrecker war.  
  
Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wie es mit seinem Leben weiter gehen sollte. Gwen und ihre Familie warteten auf ihn, doch er war noch nicht bereit, sich ihrem Glück zu stellen.  
„Es ist noch zu früh, um auf die Erde zurück zu kehren. Kannst du mich auf einen Handelsplaneten absetzen, der von vielen verschiedenen Rassen besucht wird?“  
Der Doctor grinste erleichtert.  
„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du mich bitten würdest, bei mir zu bleiben.“  
„Das geht nicht.“ Jack lächelte charmant zurück. „Schließlich wirst du mich in deiner Zukunft treffen und dem darf ich nicht im Wege stehen.“ Er dachte an die 456. „Ja, ich wollte Rache, aber die Vernichtung eines Planeten ist nicht meine Handschrift. Das ist wirklich nicht mein Stil. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich noch eine Nacht hier verbringe, bevor du mich absetzt?“  
Der Doctor zog eine Grimasse. „Ganz so schnell wollte ich dich auch nicht loswerden. Es sollte kein Rauswurf werden, du hast in den letzten Tagen genug durchgemacht, um dir etwas Erholung zu gönnen. Ich dachte, wir reisen noch nach New New York. Es ist eine fantastische Stadt, die wirklich ein Besuch wert ist und nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp auf Sublize setze ich dich ab.“  
„Sublize?“  
„Ein paradiesischer Planet, ideal, um einige Tage entspannt Urlaub zu machen. Was hältst du von dieser Planung.“ Der Doctor grinste ihn abenteuerlustig an.  
Jack kratzte sich am Kopf. Die Versuchung war groß. Aber wenn er einmal anfangen würde, mit dem Doctor zu reisen, würde es ihm später umso schwerer fallen zu gehen.  
„Die Versuchung ist sehr groß und es würde bestimmt Spaß machen, mit dir zu reisen“, gab der Captain zu, er lehnte sich bequem an einen der Träger.  
„Aber?“ Der Timelord zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Aber das Risiko, die Zeit zu ändern, ist zu groß. Es tut mir leid, es geht nicht.“  
„Schade, aber wenn du meinst, dass es so besser ist, werde ich es akzeptieren.“ Der Doctor sah ehrlich enttäuscht aus. „Hast du einen bestimmten Planeten als Ziel oder soll ich etwas aussuchen?“ Dabei grinste er in einer Art und Weise, dass Jack nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
„Bitte setz mich auf keinem Bordell-Planeten ab. Ich könnte dort ein Vermögen machen, aber mir ist nicht nach simplen Sex.“  
„Nicht?“ Der Doctor sah ihn fragend an.  
Jack fragte sich, ob der Timelord ihn erst seit einigen Tagen kannte, oder ob es nicht doch sein Doctor war, mit dem er viel Zeit verbracht hatte.  
„Nein!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit Iantos Tod gibt es in mir eine Leere, die nicht mit Sex ausgefüllt werden kann. Glaub mir, ich habe es ausprobiert.“  
„Und was willst du dann?“  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Vielleicht jemand zum Reden, der weiß, was es bedeutet, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Jemand, der trotzdem lachen kann und abenteuerlustig ist. Jemand, an dessen Seite ich morgens aufwachen kann ohne das Bedürfnis zu haben, ihn rauszuschmeißen.“  
„Und den willst du auf einem Handelsplaneten kennen lernen?“  
„Ich könnte dort mit der Suche beginnen.“ Jack lächelte. Ja, die Idee gefiel ihm.  
„Ich glaube, ich kenne einen Planeten, der etwas für dich wäre: Norad 9.“   
„Soll mir das etwas sagen?“ Jack hatte den Namen noch nie gehört.   
Der Doctor grinste breit.  
„Es ist eigentlich ein großer Mond, der um den Gasriesen Norad kreist. Er hat keine Atmosphäre, aber seine Erzvorkommen sind sehr groß. Es wird fast tausend Jahre dauern, bis sie erschöpft sind. Im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert gibt es dort eine Stadt mit 30.000 Einwohnern – eine sehr exotische Mischung und der Raumhafen ist sehr gut besucht. Da gibt es eine Bar, wo ich dich gerne zu einem Drink einladen möchte.“   
Jack schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du willst mich zu einem Drink einladen?“  
„Ich kann es auch lassen.“ Es klang ein klein wenig eingeschnappt.  
„So meinte ich das nicht.“ Der Captain hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich lasse mich gerne von dir einladen, vorausgesetzt, du organisierst vorher die passende Währung, dass ich nicht den Barkeeper anflirten muss, damit er uns die Rechnung stundet.“  
„Keine passende Währung? Das passiert mir nicht!“ Der Doctor sah aus, wie die Unschuld persönlich.  
„Oh doch, die Tardis ist nämlich fünf Jahre später als geplant gelandet und in der Zwischenzeit gab es auf dem Planeten eine Revolution und eine Währungsreform.“  
„Gut, du magst damit Recht haben. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du Probleme hast, einen Barkeeper anzuflirten.“  
„Es war ein Schleimmonster aus dem Orionnebel.“  
„Oh!“  
„Eigentlich mag ich Sex. Ich mag auch Tentakelsex. Und je mehr Tentakel es sind, umso besser, aber so wie er stank, ging bei mir gar nichts.“  
Wieder grinste der Doctor breit. „Das tut mir aber leid.“  
„Damals hat es dir überhaupt nicht Leid getan. Ganz im Gegenteil.“ Nach so vielen Jahren konnte Jack über den Vorfall nur noch grinsen. Damals hatte er sich zwei Tage lang geweigert, mit dem Doctor zu reden. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf und er griff sich stöhnend an den Kopf. „Oh, nein!“  
„Was ist? Ist etwas mit der Verletzung?“ Der Timelord sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Nein, ich realisiere gerade, dass du es damals nur getan hast, weil ich es dir gerade erzählt habe. Verdammt!“ Jack schwor sich, dem Doctor nichts mehr, absolut überhaupt nichts mehr über ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu erzählen.  
Der Timelord grinste so breit, dass die Mundwinkel beinahe die Ohren erreichten. „Das ist gut möglich. Bevor wir überhaupt weiter reisen können, muss ich noch einige Wartungsarbeiten durchführen. Magst du mir zur Hand gehen?“  
Es war seine Art, sich für das Schleimmonster zu entschuldigen. Und Jack nahm die Entschuldigung gerne an. „Sicher doch.“  
  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, die Tardis zu überprüfen. Jack genoss es, mit dem Doctor zu arbeiten und dessen brillante Art zu erleben.  
  
Es dauerte einige Stunden, dann war die Tardis wieder einsatzbereit.   
Während Jack duschte, bereitete der Doctor ein Essen für sie vor.  
Nach der reichhaltigen Mahlzeit saßen sie noch lange zusammen und erzählten sich gegenseitig von den verrücktesten Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten.  
Jack konnte leider nicht alle erzählen, da der Doctor nicht erfahren durfte, wie lange er auf der Erde gelebt hatte.  
Aber das 51. Jahrhundert und seine Arbeit als Zeitagent hatten ihn schon in so manch einer verrückten Situation stranden lassen.  
  
Jack hatte ein Weinglas vor sich stehen und betrachtete wehmütig den Doctor, der mit Händen und Füßen schilderte, wie er nur knapp einem anderen Tentakelmonster entkommen war.  
„...als ich die Tür der Tardis hinter mir zu warf, waren seine Tentakel nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich habe bis heute nicht heraus gefunden, was es von mir wollte. Fressen konnte es mich nicht, denn es hatte keine Zähne und ernährte sich eigentlich von Algen.“  
Das kam Jack bekannt vor. „War das Sonnenlicht eher rosa als gelb?“  
„Ja, wieso?“   
„Dann war das ein Flubber und er wollte Sex.“  
Der ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors war Gold wert.  
„Sicher“, kommentierte er trocken Jacks Spruch. „Und du hast schon mehr als eine heiße Nummer mit ihm geschoben.“  
Die Antwort triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte unschuldig.  
Seufzend griff der Doctor zu seinem Glas und leerte es mit einem Zug. „Das waren definitiv zu viele Informationen. Wie soll ich jetzt die Bilder aus meinem Kopf bekommen.“  
„Ich wüsste da schon einen Weg.“ Jack lächelte anzüglich.  
„Das dachte ich mir, aber den werde ich nicht wählen. Stattdessen ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück und versuche, noch ein wenig zu entspannen, bevor die Reise startet. Treffen wir uns in sieben Stunden und dann geht es nach Norad 9?“  
Am liebsten würde Jack dem Doctor vorschlagen, doch nach New New York zu reisen. Er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren.  
Stattdessen nickte er. „Gerne.“ Er nahm sein Glas und leerte es, während der Doctor seine Sachen wegräumte, ihm noch einmal zulächelte und dann die Küche verließ.  
Jack blieb sitzen und starrte ins Leere. Mit seinen sexuellen Anspielungen hatte er es geschafft, den Doctor zu vertreiben. Das war wirklich eine spitzenmäßige Leistung gewesen. Dann seufzte er und stand auf. Es war unvermeidbar gewesen, dass es enden würde. Sie konnten nicht ewig zusammen sitzen und lachen.   
  
Entschlossen stand er auf, räumte das Glas weg und verließ die Küche. Er ging aber nicht ins Bett, sondern drehte eine Abschiedsrunde durch die Tardis. Roses Zimmer existierte schon, es war nur ohne ihre Kleidung und ihren angesammelten Kleinkram leer und unpersönlich. Deswegen verließ Jack schnell ihren Raum.  
Ziellos wanderte er weiter. Er verbrachte einige Zeit in der Kleiderkammer und kehrte irgendwann in den Kontrollraum zurück.   
Er strich einmal mit seinen Fingerspitzen wehmütig über die Konsole, dann wandte er sich ab.  
Er war froh, dass das Schicksal ihn noch einmal mit ‚seinem Doctor’ zusammen geführt hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, traurig zu sein. Davon versuchte Jack sich zu überzeugen.  
Er räusperte sich und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
Er räumte es ein wenig um, so dass es genau so aussah, wie er es in einigen Jahren oder vielleicht Jahrzehnten antreffen würde. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett.  
Noch drei Stunden bis zum Aufbruch und er war überhaupt nicht müde.  
Jack nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und versuchte zu lesen. Viel zu oft schweiften seine Gedanken ab, aber er verbiss sich in jede Zeile und er weigerte sich, am Ende jeder Seite auf die Uhr zu schauen.  
Er tat es nur alle zehn Seiten. Als die Zeit endlich vergangen war, brauchte er nur aufzustehen und sich den Mantel anzuziehen.   
Da der Doctor ihn von dem Frachter gerettet hatte, hatte er kein Gepäck, das ihn belastete und so war er wenige Minuten später im Kontrollraum.  
  
Dort wartete der Doctor auf ihn. Er stand – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – vor der Konsole und wippte unruhig auf und ab.   
„Bist du soweit?“  
Jack nickte nur und der Timelord zog den Hebel. Es wimmerte und nach einer erstaunlich kurzen Reise setzte die Tardis sanft wie eine Feder auf.  
Der Doctor betätigte noch einige weitere Instrumente, dann grinste er Jack an.  
„Wir können immer noch nach New New York gehen. Du musst nicht sofort aussteigen.“  
„Danke für das Angebot.“ Das Lächeln fiel ihm schwer. „Aber es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Außerdem schuldest du mir einen Drink.“  
„Stimmt.“ Der Doctor schlenderte zur Tür und Jack folgte ihm.  
  
Sie verließen die Tardis und standen in einer dunklen Gasse.  
„Wie war das mit ‚Der Planet hat keine Atmosphäre’?“  
„Schau hoch und dann siehst du es.“  
Jack blickte hoch. Zuerst war oben alles schwarz. Noch nicht einmal Sterne waren zu sehen. Dann gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er sah in achtzig bis einhundert Metern Höhe eine Decke. Sie mussten sich unter der Erde befinden.  
„Interessant!“ Neugierig sah Jack sich um, aber viel mehr konnte er nicht erkennen.   
„Ich finde es faszinierend, wie sie es geschafft haben, diesen Planeten zu besiedeln. Komm.“ Der Doctor schloss die Tardis ab und ging los.   
Jack berührte noch einmal das Schiff, dann folgte er ihm.  
  
Kurz darauf betraten sie eine Bar.   
Als Mann des 51. Jahrhunderts hatte Jack schon viele Erfahrungen gemacht, aber so viele unterschiedliche Rassen an einem Ort, waren auch in seiner Zeit ungewöhnlich. Er blickte sich um und von den etwa vierzig Rassen kannte er vielleicht ein dutzend.  
Breit grinsend ging er zum Tresen. Dort waren zwei Barhocker frei, die sie belegten.  
  
Nicht lange und jeder hatte einen Drink vor sich stehen.  
Vorsichtig nippte Jack an dem Getränk, das der Doctor bestellt hatte. Es schmeckte wie guter Scotch.  
„Das ist lecker!“, stellte er anerkennend fest und hob das Glas zu einem Prost.   
Auch der Doctor hob sein Glas. „Auf die Zukunft!“  
„Auf die Zukunft!“  
Jack lächelte und trank einen Schluck.  
Er wusste nicht, was die nächsten Jahrtausende bringen würden. Er hatte aber vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ianto für ihn nicht nur ein ‚Bliep’ in der Zeit war. Er schwor sich, auch noch in hunderttausend Jahren an ihn zu denken.   
Eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung am anderen Ende der Theke weckte Jacks Aufmerksamkeit, doch bevor mehr – eine Prügelei oder eine Schießerei - daraus entstehen konnte, griffen zwei Sontarran ein und setzten die Streiter vor die Tür.  
Lächelnd entspannte Jack sich.   
Es war angenehm, hier mit dem Doctor zu sitzen.  
„Was sind deine Reisepläne?“, fragte er den Timelord.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht reise ich wieder zur Erde. Das 21. Jahrhundert ist eine faszinierende Zeit. Vorher sollte ich einer alten Freundin, Leela, noch einen Besuch abstatten. Es gibt noch viele Dinge, die ich noch sehen möchte.“  
„Das freut mich.“  
Sie saßen wieder eine Weile schweigend zusammen. Jack fühlte die Wärme, die der Doctor ausstrahlte und genoss sie.  
  
„Jack?“  
Der Captain blickte den Doctor an. Er sah dessen ernste Mine und wusste, dass jetzt der Moment des Abschieds gekommen war.  
„Versprich mir, dass du keinen Anteil am Untergang der 456 haben wirst.“  
„Ich habe nicht vor, sie weiter zu verfolgen. Mir reicht die Vorstellung, dass jemand anders sehr gründlich war.“   
Es schien den Doctor nicht zu reichen. Er starrte Jack weiter an und die Intensität des Blickes war beängstigend. Der Captain hielt ihm stand.  
„Was ist, wenn ich dich bitte, mir den Vortex-Manipulator zu geben, damit ich sicherstellen kann, dass du nicht in die kritische Zeit reisen kannst.“  
Unwillkürlich zog Jack den linken Arm beschützend an seinen Körper. Wieso wollte der Doctor immer seine Reisefähigkeit einschränken?  
Er sah den traurigen Blick des Doctors und Jack konnte ihm nicht widerstehen.  
Der Timelord wusste ja nicht, dass er einfach nur fünfhundert Jahre warten musste, wenn er an dem Untergang der 456 seinen Anteil haben wollte.  
Jack atmete tief aus, dann streckte er den Doctor den Arm mit dem Vortex-Manipulator hin.  
„Schaffst du es, den Manipulator so zu verändern, dass ich nur die kritische Zeit nicht bereisen kann? Ich bin ein Mann des 51. Jahrhunderts und möchte nicht den Rest meines Lebens in dieser Zeit gefangen sein.“  
Lächelnd blickte er den Doctor an.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schob der Timelord Jacks Arm zur Seite. „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich vertraue dir, dass du wirklich mit den 456 abgeschlossen hast.“ Er leerte sein Glas. „Ich muss jetzt los. Das nächste Abenteuer wartet auf mich.“  
Er stand auf, warf einige Münzen auf den Tresen, klopfte Jack auf die Schulter und war weg.  
Nachdenklich starrte der Captain in sein Glas. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Doctor den Vortex-Manipulator unverändert lassen würde. Da er selbst nicht vorhatte, in der Zeit zu reisen, hätte es ihm auch nicht viel ausgemacht. Wozu sollte er auch Zeitreisen unternehmen? Früher oder später würde er sie sowieso erleben. Das Vertrauen des Timelords berührte ihn.  
  
„Möchten Sie noch etwas?“ Der Barkeeper blickte von den Münzen zu Jack.  
„Wenn das Geld dafür reicht.“  
Der Mann nahm eine Münze und hielt sie unter ein Gerät. Als es biepte, pfiff er anerkennend. „Ipsidium – das ist ein ganz seltenes Metall, dafür könnten Sie mehrere Wochen im besten Hotel übernachten.“  
Er nahm nur die kleinste und gab Jack die anderen Geldstücke zurück. Überrascht blickte er auf die Münzen. Der Doctor war wirklich großzügig gewesen.  
„Dann hätte ich gerne noch einen Drink. Danke für Ihre Ehrlichkeit.“  
Der Mann lächelte ihn an.   
„Nicht dafür. Norad 9 ist ein rauer Planet, aber wir sind ehrlich. Meine Schicht geht noch drei Stunden. Wenn Sie solange warten, zeige ich ihnen ein gutes Hotel. Ich heiße Ben.“  
Jack sah ihn an. Der Barkeeper war nicht nur humanoid sondern sah mit seiner schwarzen Hose und dem weißen Hemd gar nicht mal so übel aus. Jack wollte ein neues Leben anfangen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Ben mehr als nur eine Nacht von ihm wollte.  
Nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Doctor wusste Jack, dass er mehr wollte und die Nacht ihn unbefriedigt zurücklassen würde. So schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es reicht, wenn Sie mir eine Adresse geben, danke.“   
Damit nahm der Barkeeper die Münzen an sich und kam kurz darauf mit einem gefüllten Glas und einigen Scheinen zurück.  
„Das ist ihr Rückgeld.“   
Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als Jack ihm einen Schein geben wollte.  
Der Captain stopfte das Geld in seine Innentasche, trank einen Schluck und beobachtete die anderen Wesen, die sich in dem Raum aufhielten.  
  
Als ein betrunkenes Adipose über den Tresen hüpfte und beim Versuch, elegant an Jacks Glas vorbei zu manövrieren herunter fiel, blickte Jack mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinter ihm her. Der kleine Fettknubbel rappelte sich wieder auf und lief weiter.  
  
Erstaunt sah Jack Ben an, als dieser ihm einen gefalteten Zettel hinlegte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Barkeeper noch einen weiteren Versuch starten würde. „Er ist vom Mann da hinten.“ Er zeigte hinter sich und verschwand aus Jacks Blickfeld.  
Ihm stockte der Atem, als er den Doctor sah. Nicht seinen Doctor, sondern den Timelord aus seiner Zeitlinie, mit dem er das Jahr, das es nicht gab, überlebt hatte. Der Doctor hatte seine Hände in der Hosentasche versenkt und nickte auffordernd.  
Jack nahm den Zettel und las ihn. ‚Sein Name ist Alonso’, stand darauf.  
Fragend sah er den Doctor an.  
Dieser blickte auf den Mann, der sich gerade auf den freien Barhocker neben Jack setzte. Er war jung, trug eine Art Uniform, hatte abstehende Ohren und sah so aus, als ob er einen Drink bitter nötig hatte.  
Als Jack sich dem Doctor zuwandte, verabschiedete sich dieser mit einer Armbewegung von ihm.  
Er sah verletzlich und unnahbar aus. Und so sehr der Captain sich wünschte, zu ihm zu laufen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, wusste er, dass der Timelord dies nicht zulassen würde.  
So salutierte er und beobachtete, wie der Doctor die Bar verließ.  
Jack beschloss, später über diese seltsame Erscheinung nachzudenken. Stattdessen betrachtete er den jungen Mann, der neben ihm saß.  
Wenn der Captain daran dachte, was er dem Doctor über seinen Neustart erzählt hatte, dann schien Alonso seine Antwort darauf.  
Jack grinste breit. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Doctor sich als Kuppler betätigen würde.

  
„Also, Alonso!“, sprach er den überraschten Mann an.  



End file.
